Hell Boys and Heaven Girls
by AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan
Summary: Chapter 11 UPDATE, AUTHOR KEMBALI/ PERJALANAN MENEMUI SASORi /Sasusaku/Romance & Friendship/RnR Please.
1. Chapter 1

Ry: Akhirnya bisa bikin Fic lagi setelah beberapa lama…^^

Rin: Iya nih, tapi kali ini kami kembali dengan Fic rated T sebagai tanda syukur sudah naik kelas dan dapat peringkat 10 besar. Dan khusus di update untuk seseorang yang namanya bisa and abaca diakhir nanti…

Ry: Oke, karena lagi gak mau banyak bicara, Let us begin the story…

"**Hell Boys and Heaven Girl"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **T 'aman untuk dikonsumsi'

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan empat pairing di lainnya.

**Genre: **Kali iniRomance and Friendship.

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

Chapter 1: Pertemuan

Hakuba High School merupakan sekolah unggulan di Konoha. Sekolah ini mempunyai fasilitas paling lengkap dibandingkan sekolah lain. Selain itu, sekolah ini juga menjalin kerja sama dengan sekolah-sekolah diluar Konoha. Dan disini jugalah tempat bersekolah lima cowok yang dikatakan paling tampan di Konoha oleh para siswi yang ada di Konoha, mereka dikenal dengan nama 'Hell Boys'.

"Kyaaaaa…. Hell boys sudah datang!" Teriak seluruh siswi yang bersekolah di Hakuba ataupun dari sekolah lain yang memang sengaja menunggu kedatangan Hell Boys dari pagi tadi (Kurang kerjaan banget =.=)

Lima mobil mewah dari berbagai model terparkir rapi di depan gerbang Hakuba High School. Dari salah satu mobil keluar seorang cowok berambut hitam panjang dan bermata lavender.

"Huh… Apa mereka tidak bisa diam sedikit." Keluh lelaki itu.

**Nama: Hyuuga Neji**

**Umur: 17 Tahun**

**Kelas: XI-Khusus**

**Data diri: Cowok ini mempunyai sifat pendiam dan tidak suka dengan keributan. Pemegang jabatan Wakil Ketua Osis di Hakuba High School dan juga anggota Hell Boys yang bersikap dewasa, memiliki kepintaran dalam berbagai hal terutama dalam ilmu bela diri. Anak tunggal dari Hyuuga Hizashi salah satu pemilik saham di Hyuuga Corporation.**

"Merepotkan." Kata cowok yang rambutnya diikat seperti nanas ketika keluar dari mobilnya.

**Nama: Nara Shikamaru**

**Umur: 17 Tahun**

**Kelas: XI-Khusus**

**Data diri: Cowok yang paling suka tidur dimana pun dan kapan pun, namun walau begitu tetap menjadi salah satu peraih nilai terbaik di Hakuba. Mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata orang dan pemilik jabatan sebagai Pengawas Kinerja Osis Hakuba. Anggota Hell Boys yang paling suka tidur dan merupakan anak tunggal dari Nara Shikaku pemilik Rumah Sakit Nara yang paling terkenal di Konoha.**

"Wah… Banyak sekali cewek cantik, benar tidak Sai?" Tanya atau lebih tepat teriak cowok pirang bermata sebiru laut kepada cowok berambut hitam cepak yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tanpa arti dari cowok itu.

**Nama: Namikaze Naruto**

**Umur: 17 Tahun**

**Kelas: XI-Khusus**

**Data diri: Cowok berambut pirang ini paling 'Hyperaktif' di Hell Boys, paling senang dengan yang namanya cewek. Menguasai hampir semua jenis olahraga dan pemilik jabatan Bendahara Osis Hakuba. Anak sulung dari Namikaze Naruto pemilik Namikaze Corporation.**

**Nama: Nakamura Sai**

**Umur: 17 Tahun**

**Kelas: XI-Khusus**

**Data diri: Cowok berambut hitam cepak ini selalu tersenyum kepada siapa saja dan dinobatkan sebagai anggota Hell Boys yang paling ramah karena selalu tersenyum. Memiliki kemampuan melukis yang sebanding dengan ahli lukis dunia dan juga pewaris Gedung Kesenian terbesar di Konoha. Pemegang jabatan Sekretaris Osis.**

"Berisik Dobe." Kata seorang cowok yang model rambutnya seperti buntut ayam dan bermata onyx.

**Nama: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Umur: 17 Tahun**

**Kelas: XI-Khusus**

**Data diri: 'Dingin' begitulah sifat cowok yang merupakan Ketua Hell Boys dan Ketua Osis Hakuba High School, walau begitu tetap disukai para cewek. Anak yang dijuluki genius oleh semua orang karena kepintarannya dalam semua hal. Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku pemilik Uchiha Corporation salah satu perusahaan besar seperti Namikaze Corporation.**

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun… Sai-kun… Shika-kun…. Neji-kun." Teriak para siswi sambil berlari kearah idola mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke yang melihat cewek-cewek itu akan menghampiri mereka segera mengambil langkah seribu dari sana diikuti anggota Hell Boys lainnya. Sasuke paling malas apabila dikelilingi cewek-cewek itu, karena mereka pasti akan memeluk dan menciumnya sesuka hati, masih enak kalau hanya itu yang dilakukan para cewek itu. Mereka bahkan hampir pernah mencakar Hell Boys dengan kuku-kuku mereka, jadi dari pada mengorbankan tubuhnya lebih baik kabur. Hal ini menyebabkan acara kejar-kejaran dihalaman Hakuba menjadi rutinitas setiap pagi.

oOo

"Akhirnya… Hah… Hah.." Kata kelima cowok itu dengan lega setelah mereka berhasil sampai didepan kelas XI-Khusus.

Berbeda dengan kelas pada umumnya yang terletak dalam suatu ruangan, kelas XI-Khusus terletak didalam Greenhouse. Tanaman didalam greenhouse di tata sedemikian rupa agar nyaman untuk tempat belajar, ditengah nya terdapat satu meja dan beberapa sofa yang dilihat dari bentuknya merupakan barang mahal.

"Wah… wah… Seperti biasa tiada hari tanpa kejar-kejaran." Kata seorang laki-laki paruh baya bermasker dan berambut perak yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di greenhouse itu.

**Nama: Hatake Kakashi**

**Umur: 26 Tahun**

**Jabatan: Wali kelas XI-Khusus**

**Data diri: Lelaki yang paling suka terlambat dan beralasan tersesat dijalan bernama 'Kehidupan'. Hobinya membaca novel Icha-Icha yang kata orang disebut novel dengan rated +17, walau begitu sebulan lagi akan menikah dengan tunangannya Kujo Mimi. Selain bekerja sebagai guru Kakashi juga merupakan Pewaris Hatake Coporation.**

"Kakashi-Sensei." Kata Naruto kaget.

"Tumben sekali Sensei sudah datang kesini bahkan sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." Kata Neji memandang wali kelasnya tersebut.

"Hahaha… Aku kemari hanya mau menyampaikan kabar baik untuk kalian dari Kepala Sekolah." Kata Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kabar baik apa yang mau kau sampaikan, Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke datar sambil berjalan ke arah kursi yang berada di tengah greenhouse itu diikuti oleh empat orang lainnya.

"Kalia tahu Cherry Blossoms High School?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menatap lima orang murid didiknya yang sudah duduk santai di sofa.

"Ya aku tahu, kalau tidak salah itu merupakan salah satu sekolah terbaik di Suna." Kata Shikamaru dengan mata mulai terpejam alias tidur.

"Betul, dan kalian tahu disana ada lima orang yang kepintaran dan kekuatan nya sebanding dengan kalian?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya dari baka aniki. Katanya mereka benar-benar luar biasa bisa mengalahkan para anggota tentara militer Suna dengan tangan kosong padahal mereka semuanya cewek." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang Kakashi.

"Yang aku dengar mereka juga menyadang predikat cewek paling cantik di Suna." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Katanya kedatangan mereka juga penuh dengan teriakkan kekaguman seperti kedatangan kita tadi." Kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang didudukinya.

"Dan kalau tidak salah mereka dikenal dengan nama 'Heaven Girl'." Kata Neji sambil memandang Kakashi.

Baru Neji menyelesaikan perkataannya terdengar kegaduhan dari luar dan berbagai teriakkan yang bahkan terdengar sampai kedalam greenhouse.

"Kyaaaaaa….. Keren banget…. Cantik… Sexy…." Teriakan yang didominasi suara siswa-siswa Hakuba.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang." Kata Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari greenhouse.

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa 'mereka' itu." Kata Neji.

"Ya aku juga. Dan sesuai dengan apa yang kau katakana Naruto, kedatangan mereka memang penuh dengan teriakkan kekaguman." Kata Said an saat itu lah Naruto mengerti siapa 'mereka' itu.

"Aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum lima wattnya (Silau).

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi menyenangkan." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

oOo

Shikamaru tetap tidak memperdulikan keributan dan pembicaraan teman-temannya sampai Kakashi datang membawa kelima cewek tersebut.

"Hell Boys, mari aku perkenalkan kalian pada Heaven Girls." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum walau tidak terlihat karena tertutup maskernya.

Anggota Hell Boys masih mempertahankan senyum dan seringainya sampai melihat siapa anggota Heaven Girls, senyuman berganti dengan tatapan penuh kebencian begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang tadinya tertidur sekarang menatap tajam salah satu dari kelima cewek tersebut. Kakashi yang tidak menyadari hal itu tetap berjalan menuju tengah Greenhouse.

"Nah, mari aku per-" Kakashi tidak dapat melanjutkannya kata-katanya saat melihat Hell Boys sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Heaven Girls dan saling melempar sorotan kebencian dari mata masing-masing.

"Lama tidak bertemu, **jidat**." Kata Sasuke memandang cewek berambut soft pink sepinggang dan bermata emerald yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Sakura itu namaku, bukan jidat. Apa 3 tahun tidak bertemu membuat otakmu kehilangan daya ingatnya nya, **Ayam**." Kata cewek yang bernama Sakura itu.

Emerald dan Onyx saling bertatapan menumpahkan kebencian yang tersembunyi, Kakashi yang kaget dengan kejadian ini hanya bisa diam, dan anggota Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls lainnya juga saling bertatapan dengan kebencian sebagai pupuknya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa Hell Boys mengenal Heaven Girl? Dan apa yang membuat mereka saling membenci? Itu akan terjawab nanti di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

Ry: Oke chap ini sampai ini aja yah soalnya lagi nyari ide lagi…

Rin: Dan fic ini khusus aku buat untuk **Kazuki Namikaze**, yang minta update fic baru.

Ry: Ini hasil mikir beberapa jam setelah baca PM dari Kazuki-Chan, jadi kalau kacau kami mohon maaf yah…m(_ _)m

Rin: Akhir kata untuk para Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**.


	2. Chapter 2

Ry: Pertama-tama Ry ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah review chapter 1 kemarin. Sungguh gx menyangka banyak yang menyukai fic gaje saya ini.T^T

Rin: Dan untukmengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview kami membuat chapter 2 nya dalam waktu satu hari.

Ry: Rela gak tidur demi chap ini, jadi kalau banyak kesalahan atau tidak memuaskan kami mohon maaf.

Rin: Bagi yang mereview kemarin akan dibalas di akhir chapter ini. Oke gak usah lama-lama**, Let us begin the story**…

"**Hell Boys and Heaven Girls"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **T 'aman untuk dikonsumsi'

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan empat pairing di lainnya.

**Genre: **Kali iniRomance and Friendship.

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

Chapter 2: Pertemuan (bagian terakhir)

Sebuah mobil limousine berwarna hitam berhenti didepan pintu gerbang Hakuba High School. Semua siswa dan siswi yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing, sekarang memandang satu focus yang sama yaitu mobil limousine yang terparkir didepan pintu gerbang sekolah mereka.

Tanpa sadar para siswa dan siswi menahan nafas mereka ketika pintu limousine itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang cewek berambut pirang yang diikat empat.

"Jadi ini sekolah yang akan mengadakan pesta gabungan dengan sekolah kita?" Tanya cewek pirang itu entah kepada siapa.

**Nama: Sabaku No Temari**

**Umur: 18 tahun**

**Kelas:XI-Excellent (Kelas special di Cherry Blossoms High School)**

**Data diri: Cewek yang sikapnya paling dewasa di Heaven Girls dan mempunyai ketahanan fisik yang setara dengan cowok. Mempunyai jabatan sebagai Pengawas Kinerja Osis di Cherry Blossoms High School dan merupakan salah satu dari pewaris Kazekage Corporation.**

"Menurut data yang diberikan sekolah, memang ini sekolahnya." Kata cewek bercepol dua sambil keluar dari mobil itu.

**Nama: Hwang Tenten**

**Umur: 17 tahun**

**Kelas:XI-Excellent**

**Data diri: Cewek periang yang aktif satu ini paling suka menjahili anggota Heaven Girls, sehingga dijuluki anggota yang paling tidak bisa diam di Heaven Girls. Walau begitu unggul dalam kemampuan bela diri terutama Kung Fu. Anak tunggal dari pemilik Dojo Kung Fu terkemuka di Suna dan pemegang jabatan Sekretaris Osis.**

"Hakuba High School, nama sekolahnya unik juga yah." Kata cewek berambut indigo dan bermata lavender ketika turun dari mobil.

**Nama: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Umur: 17 tahun**

**Kelas:XI-Excellent**

**Data diri: Cewek satu ini dulu sangat pemalu tetapi setelah bergabung dengan Heaven Girl sifat percaya dirinya pun tumbuh. Selalu bersikap ramah kepada siapa saja kecuali kepada orang yang dibencinya, pemegang jabatan Bendahara Osis. Anak sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi pemilik Hyuuga Corporation.**

"Bangunan sekolahnya benar-benar indah. Jadi penasaran dengan cowok-cowok yang bersekolah disini." Kata cewek berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru yang terlihat senang.

**Nama: Yamanaka Ino**

**Umur: 17 tahun**

**Kelas:XI-Excellent**

**Data diri: Cewek yang paling senang melihat cowok-cowok keren, walau begitu dia bukan seorang playgirl yang akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari semua cowok keren. Paling hobi merangkai bunga dan pemegang jabatan Wakil Ketua Osis Cherry Blossoms. Anak tunggal dari pemilik Yamanaka Park, taman bunga terbesar di Suna.**

"Sebenarnya kau tertarik dengan bangunan sekolah atau cowok-cowok nya, Ino-pig?" Tanya cewek berambut soft pink sepinggang dan bermata emerald kepada Ino.

**Nama: Haruno Sakura**

**Umur: 17 tahun**

**Kelas:XI-Excellent**

**Data diri: Ramah, perhatian, dan sopan merupakan sifat alami dari cewek ini. Tapi sifat-sifat itu akan berganti menjadi menakutkan apabila dia sedang marah atau bertemu dengan oramg yang dibencinya. Menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis Cherry Blossoms, tidak diketahui latar belakang keluarganya seperti apa. Yang diketahui hanya dia berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana itu pun belum tentu kebenarannya.**

"Dua-duanya, tapi lebih tertarik dengan cowok-cowoknya nya sih." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum membuat teman-temannya geleng kepala.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk sekarang." Kata Sakura berjalan memasuki halaman Hakuba High School diikuti yang lainnya.

"Kyaaa…. Keren banget… Cantik… Sexy…" Teriak para siswa secara tiba-tiba.

Kelima gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum ramah seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan saat di sekolah mereka saat mendengar teriakkan kekaguman itu. Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya bermasker dan berambut perak menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian murid Cherry Blossoms High School?" Tanya lelaki itu saat sampai didepan kelima cewek tersebut.

"Ya, kami diutus sekolah untuk membantu persiapan pesta gabungan antara Hakuba dan Cherry Blossoms High School yang akan diselenggarakan 3 bulan dari sekarang." Kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Saya ucapkan selamat datang di Hakuba High School. Dan perkenalkan saya Hatake Kakashi, pengajar disini dan juga yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kalian disini." Kata Kakashi sambil memandang lima cewek didepannya.

"Mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya, Kakashi-sensei." Kata lima cewek itu bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan member hormat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Greenhouse sekarang." Ajak Kakashi.

"Green House?" Tanya Temari bingung.

"Iya, Greenhouse yang dimaksudkan bukan greenhouse untuk tanaman tapi kelas khusus bagi lima peraih nilai tertinggi disini." Jelas Kakashi.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus menemui kesana?" Tanya Ino.

"Karena kelima peraih nilai tertinggi itu adalah pengurus Osis Hakuba sekaligus penyandang predikat cowok-cowok tertampan di Konoha." Kata Kakashi berjalan kearah Greenhouse.

"Apa mereka yang disebut dengan nama Hell Boys?" Tanya Tenten.

"Begitulah, tidak saya sangka kalian mengetahui tentang Hell Boys." Kata Kakashi.

"Tidak juga, kami mengetahui mereka dari para siswi Cherry Blossoms yang fans dengan mereka." Kata Hinata.

"Lagi pula kami juga penasaran kenapa mereka disebut Hell Boys." Kata Sakura.

"Jawabannya sama seperti kenapa kalian disebut Heaven Girls." Kata Kakashi sambil memandang Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kakashi, begitu juga anggota Heaven Girl lainnya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan." Pikir lima cewek itu bersamaan.

oOo

Kata menyenangkan yang awalnya terpikirkan oleh Heaven Girls sekarang tergantikan dengan kata menyebalkan saat tahu siapa anggota Hell Boys. Tatapan kebencian mulai terlihat dari mata dua kelompok ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, **Jidat**." Kata Sasuke memandang cewek berambut soft pink sepinggang dan bermata emerald yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Sakura itu namaku, bukan jidat. Apa 3 tahun tidak bertemu membuat otakmu kehilangan daya ingatnya nya, **Ayam**." Kata Sakura sambil memandang kesal Sasuke.

"Wah, tidak berubah masih kasar seperti cowok." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Biar saja, kasar kepada tuan tanpa ekspresi seperti dirimu merupakan suatu amal bagiku." Kata Sakura tak kalah dingin.

"Rupanya kau menantangku, Jidat."

"Kalau iya kenapa, kau pikir aku takut melawan mu, Ayam."

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai akan memukul satu sama lain begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, kalau tidak dihentikan oleh Kakashi.

"Kalian semua hentikan." Perintah Kakashi dengan nada dingin.

Suasana yang tadinya sudah panas sekarang berubah menjadi perang dingin melalui tatapan mata, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian punya masalah apa, yang terpenting kalian sudah saling kenal dan itu mempermudah kalian untuk melakukan tugas yang akan diberikan Kepala Sekolah secara bersama-sama." Kata Kakashi tidak mau pusing dengan perang dingin itu.

"Bersama-sama mereka? Lebih baik kami bersama siswi-siswi Hakuba saja dari pada mereka ini." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Memangnya kami mau, kalau bukan perintah Kepala Sekolah kami tidak akan mau bersama dengan kalian." Kata Ino marah.

"Dasar cewek nyebelin." Kata Naruto dimuka Ino sehingga muncul bekas hujan local diwajah Ino.

"Iuh… Dasar jorok…." Kata Ino jijik sambil membersihkan muka nya dengan tisu basah.

"Naruto, jaga sikap mu." Kata Kakashi.

"Huh…" Kata Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang akrabkan diri kalian karena kalian akan selalu bersama kemana pun sampai 3 bulan ke depan." Jelas Kakashi.

"Kemana pun, maksudnya kalau kami pergi ke Mall atau ke mana pun mereka juga 'wajib' ikut begitu?" Kata Tenten minta penjelasan.

"Ya, dan untuk itu Kepala Sekolah memutuskan kalian untuk tinggal bersama di Asrama Khusus." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"What… Seasrama?" Kata Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls kompak.

"Ya dan kalian tidak boleh menolak. Apabila kalian menolak kalian akan di skors selama sebulan dan dicabut jabatannya dari Osis ditambah dikeluarkan dari Special Class. Hal ini berlaku untuk kalian semua, karena kedua kepala sekolah sudah sepakat soal hukuman ini. Jadi, selamat bekerja." Kata Kakashi tersenyum sebelum berjalan keluar dari Greenhouse.

"Merepotkan." Kata Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls bersamaan sambil saling berpandangan.

Bagaimana cerita ini selanjutnya? Dan bagaimana suasana Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls saat pindah ke asrama? Apakah mereka akan berbaikkan? Dan apa sebenarnya yang membuat kedua geng ini saling membenci? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

Ry: Selesai juga chap 2 nya, dan waktunya untuk membalas review….

**Zee konaqii**, **Ryuutamaru**, **d3rin**, **Daiyaki Aoi**, **norshin-chan**, **Violet-Yukko**, **Yamanaka Chika**, **Nyx Quartz**& **4ntk4-ch4n**: Ini udah di update semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya…..(n_n)

**Tezuka Yuki**: Ini udah di update semoga gak mengecewakan ceritanya…, iya greenhouse nya mirip dengan yang di SA….^^

**Anasasori29**: Thanks udah dikasih tau kekurangan penulisannya…^^ Anggota Heaven Girls udah aku perkenalkan di atas….

**Mochi-boo**: Iya, udah aku kasih ket lengkapnya sama seperti Hell Boys, semoga tidak mengecewakan yah….^^

**HarunoZuka**: Thanks pujiannya, ini yang bikin Ry sedang Rin cuma beri masukkan ide. Pertempuran berdarah yah, aku gak bisa janji tapi kalau bisa pasti nanti aku masukkin deh…. Ini udah di update semoga tidak mengecewakan….

**Devil's of Kunoichi**: Ini sudah aku perbaiki, maaf kalau masih mengecewakan….m(_ _)m

**Kazuki Namikaze**: Syukurlah kalau Kazuki-chan suka, semoga chap ini juga suka….^^ Yup aku pakai pairing normal tapi gak tahu juga kedepannya*PLAK

**ErizuHernandhez**: Salam kenal Eriz….^^ Boleh…. Iya makasih udah dikasih tahu baru nyadar salah tulis pas baca ulang fic ini… Ini updatenya semoga kamu suka.

**Hwang Energy**: Salam kenal Energy…^^ Hahaha kebetulan aku udah kehabisan ide buat nama sekolahnya makanya aku kasih nama Cherry Blossoms… Naruto sikat gigi 5x sehari tuh biar bisa gitu…XD Wah aku berterima kasih banget kamu udh kasih aku ide soalnya aku lagi pusing nyari marga buat Tenten. Ini updatenya semoga kamu suka.

**kuchiki lover**: Hai Kuchiki, salam kenal…..^^ Soal mereka yang punya hubungan khusus atau tidak akan terjawab nanti jadi harap menunggu yah…. Ini updatenya semoga kamu suka.

Rin: Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan… Akhir kata untuk para Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**.


	3. Chapter 3

Ry: Kami kembali lagi, thanks karena udah mau baca dan review fic ini, pertma-tama mari kita balas review chapter kamarin.

Yue Heartphilia, Anasasori29, Ryuutamaru, Nyx Quartz, Tezuka Yuki, Violet-Yukko, norshin-chan, riachan-uciha, 4ntk4-ch4n, dan Black Cherry-CheeBloss: Ini udh aq update maaf lw lama updatenya dan maaf lw cerita ini mengecewakan….m(_ _)m

Yamanaka Chika: gomen, chap ini belum diceritain knp mereka musuhan tapi mungkin chap depan atau 2 chap lagi. Jadi Sabar yah….^^ NaruIno yah, belum tahu juga lihat situasi dan kondisinya dulu deh.

The white flower: Salam kenal white, arigatou udh fave crita q… Dan semoga tidak mengecewakan cerita kali ini….^^

Sketsa Gelap: Gomen, kemarin belum selesai bikin perkenalan Heaven Girls jadi aq pisah seperti ini, semoga sesuai selera kamu….^^

Hwang Energy:Nggak apa2 kox aq suka sama marganya jadi sesuai dengan ciri khas Tenten. Hahaha…. Sebaiknya jangan diikuti deh cara menggosok gigi Naruto sampai 5X sehari itu….XD

Devil's of Kunoichi: Gomen, soalnya lagi habis ide makanya pendek. Chap ini kyxnya juga pendek deh, maaf lw mengecewakan….m(_ _)m Sasusaku Fanfiction Contes-Banjir TOMATCERI? Gimana cara mengikutinya aq kura tahu acara2 seperti ini.

ErizuHernandhez: Halo Erizu,boleh aq seneng lw kamu suka cerita gaje saya ini…^^ ini udh aq update semoga gx mengecewakan.

d3rin: Hahaha…. Baca aja cerita dibawah ini, mw nya kemarin bikin satu kamar tapi gx jadi soalnya nanti malah jadi melewati rated….XD ini udh aq update semoga gx mengecewakan…^^

Bella UchiHaruno: Gomen mbax bel, soal a takut ganggu liburan mbax mka nya dx q bilang… ini udh aq update semoga gx mengecewakan…^^

Kazuki Namikaze: Hahaha… Iya, wal pertemuannya nanti aq certain tapi bukan di chap ini…..^^ ini udh aq update semoga gx mengecewakan…^^

HarunoZuka: Hahaha… Lw itu belum jamin aq tapi yg pasti nanti ada scene dimana mereka berantem, tapi masih rahasia di chap brp itu….XD *Plak ini udh aq update semoga gx mengecewakan…^^

Rin: Oke, karena lagi gak mau banyak bicara, Let us begin the story…

"**Hell Boys and Heaven Girls"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **T 'aman untuk dikonsumsi'

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan empat pairing di lainnya.

**Genre: **Kali iniRomance and Friendship.

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

Chapter 3: Perjanjian

Pukul 5 Sore waktu setempat di kawasan perumahan Hakuba High School. Terlihat sepuluh orang, yaitu lima orang cewek dan cowok yang sepertinya sedang berjalan ke sebuah rumah paling besar di kawasan itu.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Hakuba High School punya asrama sebesar ini." Kata Ino saat sampai didepan pagar rumah itu.

"Ini bukan asrama, ini rumah dinas Kepala Sekolah Hakuba yang katanya sengaja dibuat asrama supaya mudah mengawasi kita, lagipula Hakuba bukan sekolah yang mewajibkan muridnya untuk tinggal di asrama." Kata Sai sambil memandang rumah tersebut.

"Rupanya kau tahu banyak hal selain tentang lukisan." Kata Ino memandang Sai.

"Tentu saja bukan seperti kau yang hanya mengetahui tentang berdandan saja." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau…." Kata Ino memandang Sai tajam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai tampah rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Ino memalihkan pandangannya dari Sai.

"Ayo masuk!" Seru Naruto semangat sambil membuka gerbang rumah tersebut.

Hell boys berjalan dahulu memasuki rumah, sedangkan Heaven Girl membuntuti dibelakangnya.

"Ino tadi kau mau menamparnya kan?" Tanya Tenten pelan agar tidak terdengar Hell Boys.

"Bukan hanya menampar, kalau bisa aku juga ingin membunuhnya. Kalau saja tadi tidak teringat kita harus mulai bekerja sama dengan mereka benar-benar sudah aku lakukan tadi." Kata Ino memandang Sai dengan kesal.

"Sabar saja Ino-Chan, ini hanya untuk 3 bulan kedepan. Setelah itu kau bebas mau memberinya pelajaran seperti apa." Kata Hinata menyemangati Ino.

"Tapi menurutku kata-katanya tadi sangat menusuk hati sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?" Tanya Temari kepada Sakura.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, utamakan bagaimana cara kita bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka." Kata Sakura yang langsung dimengerti anggota Heaven Girls lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai diteras rumah itu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka rumah terbuka dan muncullah dua orang lelaki dewasa dari dalam rumah.

"Selamat datang. Perkenalkan aku Kotetsu dan ini Izumo, kami berdua adalah penjaga rumah ini sekaligus menjadi pengawas kalian mulai hari ini." Kata seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam runcing dan mata gelap dan memakai perban yang bernama Kotetsu itu.

"Salam kenal Kotetsu-San, Izumo-San." Kata Hell boys dan Heaven Girls bersamaan.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kalian akan tinggal bersama disini dan selama disini kalian harus menunjukkan kerja sama kalian. Dan setelah mendengar laporan dari Kakashi, kalau kalian tidak akur dari pertama bertemu. Kepala Sekolah meminta kami untuk mengawasi kalian secara intens, apabila kalian tertangkap tangan sedang berkelahi atau tidak mau bekerja sama kalian akan mendapat hukuman berupa pengeluaran dari sekolah secara tidak hormat. Untuk itu kalian harus mulai berkerja sama, kalian mengerti?" Tanya lelaki yang rambutnya disisir kebawah dan menutupi sebelah matanya, yang diketahui bernama Izumo.

"Kami mengerti." Jawab kesepuluh orang itu tidak semangat. Bagaimana bisa semangat kalau mereka diancam begini untuk berbaikkan dengan orang yang dibenci.

"Bagus, ayo masuk kami akan mengajak kalian berkeliling rumah ini." Kata Kotetsu mempersilahkan Hell Boys and Heaven Girls masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Mereka masuk ke rumah itu, bagian dalam rumah itu sangatlah indah dan tentunya sangat mahal. Lantai marmer, lampu dan beberapa pajangan yang terbuat dari Kristal. Dan perabotan seperti meja dan lemari penyimpanan barang berharga yang terbuat dari kayu pinus, benar-benar sangat mewah.

"Ini ruang utama, disebelah kiri merupakan ruang perapian yang juga merangkap ruang keluarga. Disebelah kanan adalah ruang makan dan dapur." Jelas Izumo sambil menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan itu.

"Ayo kita kelantai 2." Ajak Kotetsu.

Mereka berjalan menaikki tangga hingga sampai dilantai dua. Mereka melihat pintu besar yang juga terbuat dari kayu pinus.

"Ini merupakan ruang baca, disepanjang lorong di sebelah kiri dan kanan ini ada masing-masing 5 kamar yang akan menjadi kamar kalian sekarang." Jelas Kotetsu.

"Kamar untuk yang cowok disebelah kiri dan cewek disebelah kanan. Dan bila perlu sesuatu, kalian bisa menghubungi kami di pos penjaga yang ada didepan." Kata Izumo.

"Baik." Jawab mereka singkat.

"Baiklah, kalaian beristirahatlah sekarang. Kami akan pergi melapor ke sekolah kalau kalian sudah sampai disini." Kata Kotetsu mulai melangkah pergi.

"Jaga diri kalian dan mulailah mengakrabkan diri apabila kalian masih mau bersekolah di Hakuba dan Cherry Blossoms." Pesan Izumo yang juga mulai menyusul Kotetsu.

Setelah melihat kedua penjaga itu hilang dibalik pintu depan, Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita harus membicarakan bagaimana caranya kita bisa bekerja sama untuk 3 bulan kedepan." Kata Sakura.

"Hn, aku setuju. Kita berkumpul di ruang baca setelah meletakkan barang-barang." Kata Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya.

Semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk meletakkan barang-barang bawaaan mereka.

oOo

Lima menit kemudian mereka semua sudah berkumpul diruang baca dan duduk saling berhadapan di sofa yang ada disana.

"Jadi bagamaina jalan keluar dari perintah Kepala Sekolah ini?" Tanya Neji yang memulai rapat.

"Tentu saja saja jalan terbaiknya tidak merugikan siapa pun atau bisa dibilang saling mengutungkan." Kata Tenten.

"Berarti tidak ada cara lain selain berbaikkan." Kata Hinata sambil menuangkan teh.

"Merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru dan langsung tertidur.

"Dasar tuan pemalas, tidak bisakah dia serius sedikit pada masalah ini." Kata Temari kesal.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita sepakat tidak untuk berbaikkan?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap Hell Boys."

"Aku setuju, tapi ini hanya untuk 3 bulan kedepan saja." Kata Naruto dengan nanda serius.

"Aku juga setuju, dan yang terpenting jangan sampai ada yang tahu soal kesepakatan ini." Kata Sai sambil meminum teh yang disiapkan oleh Hinata.

"Yah berarti kita sepakat?" Tanya Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya didepan Sasuke.

"Sepakat dan aku tekankan sekali lagi ini hanya untuk 3 bulan kedepan, selesai pesta gabungan semuanya kembali seperti semula." Kata Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, tidak usah kau ingatkan."Kata Sakura kesal.

"Oke, kalau begitu rapat ini selesai. Semuanya bisa kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat." Kata Neji menutup rapat.

"Sampai ketemu besok, dan mulai besok kita akan berangkat bersama-sama dan bangunkan Shikamaru." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang baca.

"Hah… Pergi bersama." Teriak semuanya over kecuali Shikamaru yang masih tertidur, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kalian ikuti saja dari pada dikeliarkan dari Sekolah. Sampai ketu besok semuanya" Kata Sakura memandang Heaven Girls sekilas dan keluar dari ruang baca.

Anggota Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls hanya bisa menerima dengan lapang dada, apa yang diputuskan dua orang yang sudah mereka anggap ketua dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing dengan lesu, tentunya setelah membangunkan Shikamaru.

oOo

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya Hakuba High School dipenuhi oleh siswi-siswi dari sekolah lain yang ingin bertemu dengan Hell Boys. Ketika melihat lima mobil mewah berhenti di pintu gerbang, semua siswi langsung berkumpul disekitar lima mobil itu dengan antusias. Ketika melihat salah satu pintu mobil terbuka, para siswi mulai berteriak gaje.

"Hell…" Hanya itu yang bisa diteriakkan para siswi saat melihat Shikamaru keluar dari mobil bersama seorang cewek berambut pirang yang diikat empat yang tidak lain adalah Temari.

"Hei… Kau melupakan tasmu." Kata Temari menyusul Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih." Kata Shikamaru pelan.

Selagi semua mata terpandang pada ShikaTema, Neji keluar dari mobil bersama Tenten.

"Neji… Kau sudah pernah mencoba gerakkan ini belum?" Tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk salah satu gerakkan yang ada di buku pelatihan dasar bela diri Silat yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Sudah, itukan gerakkan paling mendasar dalam ilmu bela diri Silat." Kata Neji sambil berjalan disebelah Tenten.

"Kalau begitu nanti ajari aku yah? Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam silat." Kata Tenten sambil menatap Neji.

"Iya, kalau ada waktu." Kata Neji singkat dan Tenten tersenyum mendengarnya.

Siswi-siswi kaget melihat adegan itu, Neji yang tidak terlalu akrab dengan cewek sekarang terlihat akrab dengan cewek malahan terlihat seperti orang pacaran.

"Ohayou…" Kata Naruto dengan semangat dan membuat para cewek semangat kembali karena melihat Naruto yang tidak didampingi cewek seperti dua anggota Hell Boys tadi. Tapi semangat itu redup kembali saat melihat cewek berambut indigo menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau terlalu bersemangat dan lihat dasimu belum terpasang dengan benar." Kata Hinata sambil membenarkan dasi Naruto.

"Arigatou Hinata-Chan." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lima watt nya yang Hinata dengan balas senyum manis, dan mereka berjalan bersama.

Siswi-siswi mulai bertampang suram melihat adegan mesra NaruHina itu dan tambah bertampang suram saat melihat seorang cewek berambut pirang yang diikat satu kebelakang bergelayut manja dilengan Sai.

"Sai-kun, kenapa kita tidak naik mobil saja kemarin waktu ke asrama?" Tanya Ino dengan nada manja.

"Kau lupa, Kakashi-Sensei menyuruh pulang seluruh mobil kita dan hanya meninggalkan barang-barang yang akan kita bawa ke Asrama di Greenhouse." Jelas Sai

"Aku ingat, untung saja asramanya tidak jauh dari sekolah." Kata Ino sambil cemberut.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, ayo kita ke Greenhouse." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ino… Sai…" Panggil seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Sakura.

"Sakura… Loh, kemana Sasuke? Bukannya dia pergi denganmu tadi?" Tanya Ino bingung melihat Sasuke tidak ada.

"Itu dia masalahnya, dia menghilang tiba-tiba waktu aku keluar dari mobil." Kata Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak menghilang tiba-tiba." Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Sakura.

"Sasuke… Kau hilang kemana sih tadi?" Kata Sakura

"Aku hanya ke toku bunga diseberang jalan ini kok." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Ke toko bunga? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ini…" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga Daffodil kepada Sakura.

"Untukku?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Arigatou." Kata Sakura mengambil buket bunga itu.

"Hn… Ayo kita ke Greenhouse." Kata Sasuke mengulang perkataan Sai.

"Ayo." Kata Sakura sambil menggait tangan Sasuke.

Sai dan Ino yang melihat hal itu tersenyum dan mereka menambah lebar senyumnya saat melihat beberapa siswi ada yang pingsan karena melihat adegan Sasuke yang memberi Sakura bunga dan kebanyakkan yang menangis.

"Mission Accomplished." Pikir kedua orang itu.

oOo

"Hahahaha… Coba aku bisa melihat ekspresi cewek-cewek itu saat Sasuke memberi bunga kepada Sakura, pasti seru tuh." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa lebar.

Sekarang Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls sedang membicarakan kejadian tadi pagi di Greenhouse sambil meminum teh yang dibuatkan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kalian enak terbebas dari cewek-cewek itu. Tapi gantian kami yang pusing gara-gara kalian, mereka menganggap kami sebagai musuh sekarang." Kata Temari kesal.

"Tenang saja selama kalian bersama kami, mereka tidak akan berani mengganggu kalian." Kata Neji menenangkan keadaan.

"Ya sudah tapi kalian yang harus tanggu jawab apabila mereka mengganggu kami." Kata Tenten.

"Kenapa? Kalian takut dianiyaya mereka?" Tanya Sai tersenyum.

"Bukan begitu, mudah bagi kami menghadapi mereka. Tapi masalahnya, mereka yang akan bermasalah bila melawan kami." Kata Ino khawatir.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian lupa bagaimana sifat Temari dan Tenten kalau lagi marah." Kata Sakura sambil mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi kosong yang ada.

"Kami ingat, mereka tidak akan menghajar siapapun tanpa ampun tidak peduli cewek atau cowok. Terutama kau Sakura kekuatan mu itu benar-benar bikin siapapun merinding." Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Sakura.

"Dan kalian mau bertanggung jawab dalam permasalahan ini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak." Jawab Hell Boys kompak.

"Bagus, itu berarti kalian setuju melindungi kami kan?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum senang.

"Baikklah." Jawab Hell Boys dengan setengah hati.

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
>fushigi na yoru maiorita<br>ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
>nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu<p>

Lagu Meikyuu Butterfly dari Nana Mizuki mengalun dari Hp Sakura tanda ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang melepon, Sakura menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab.

" Moshi moshi? WHAT….?" Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada disana memandang Sakura dengan tanda tanya, karena Sakura tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu kecuali ada masalah besar. Dan itu sepertinya benar melihat raut wajah Sakura berubah menyeramkan.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari bersamaan.

"Ini gawat?" Kata Sakura frustasi.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat frustasi? Dan siapa yang meneleponnya sehingga Sakura seperti itu? Akan dijawab di chapter selanjutnya.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

Ry: Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini, aq ucapkan maaf lw mengecewakan….m(_ _)m

Rin: Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, akhir kata untuk para Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**.


	4. Chapter 4

Ry: Gomen, karena update nya lama. Soalnya kemarin aq baru saja kena hokum gx boleh main computer. Jadi baru bisa update lama.

Rin: Dan sepertinya chapter ini kacau banget deh ceritanya,

Ry: Mau gimana lagi otakku udah gx ada ide lagi. T_T

Rin: Ya sudah lah, Let us begin the story…

"**Hell Boys and Heaven Girls"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **T 'aman untuk dikonsumsi'

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan empat pairing di lainnya.

**Genre: **Kali iniRomance and Friendship.

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

Chapter 4:

Semuanya memandang kearah Sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya kecuali Shikamaru yang memang sudah terlelap tidur dari tadi.

"Sakura, apa yang gawat?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Besok Kepala Sekolah akan datang kesini." Kata Sakura pelan.

"Ooh, hanya Kepala Sekolah yang datang kemari." Kata Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino santai.

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam saat kepala mereka mulai mencerna perkataan Sakura.

"What…? Kepala Sekolah!" Seru Ino histeris.

"Kau tidak bohongkan, Sakura?" Tanya Temari memastikan.

"Kau pasti bercandakan, Sakura?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku tidak bercanda, tadi Miku-San yang memberitahuku." Kata Sakura tanpa menghilangkan raut wajah frustasinya.

"Oh, tidak…!" Seru ke empat anggota Heaven Girls histeris.

"Hei, kenapa kalian histeris seperti itu? Seharusnya kalian senang Kepala Sekolah kalian akan datang besok." Kata Naruto bingung.

"Sebenarnya kami memang senang Kepala Sekolah kami kesini, tapi…" Kata Hinata tanpa melanjutkan kata-katnya.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Tapi… Kepala Sekolah kami terlalu over proctective dengan Sakura." Kata Ino melanjutkan perkataan Hinata.

"Loh, bukannya itu bagus?" Kata Neji.

"Bagus sih bagus, tapi Sakura paling tidak senang di perlakukan begitu, katanya sih bagai burung dalam sangkar. Oleh karena itu Sakura sering kabur dari Kepala Sekolah, dan gara-gara Sakura yang sering kabur itu kami yang kena akibatnya. " Kata Tenten sambil memandang Neji.

"Akibat apa yang kalian dapat memangnya?" Tanya Sai.

"Kami diperintahkan mencari Sakura sampai ketemu dan apabila tidak ketemu kami tidak boleh kembali ke sekolah." Kata Temari dengan lesu.

"Keren tuh, jadi penasaran aku mau melihat wajah kalian saat diperintahkan seperti itu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau jangan membuat suasana tambah kacau, Naruto." Kata Neji memandang Naruto tajam.

"Ya…Ya… Lagipula aku hanya bercanda." Kata Naruto.

"Loh… Sakura-Chan kemana yah?" Tanya Hinata kaget karena Sakura menghilang dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Astaga… Jangan bilang dia kabur lagi." Kata Ino kesal.

"Kalian tenang saja, palingan dia sudah pulang ke asrama untuk memikirkan bagaimana dia harus menyambut Kepala Sekolah." Kata Temari yang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Sakura.

"Dasar… Padahal bel masuk saja belum berbunyi." Kata Tenten.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari hanya bisa berharap Sakura tidak kabur lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari Greenhouse.

"Oi… Teme. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke berdiri.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, kau mau bolos?" Tanya Neji.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar Greenhouse.

Neji hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuaan Sasuke yang suka seenaknya itu.

oOo

Taman Konoha 1 Kilometer dari Hakuba High School.

Sakura duduk sambil memandang danau yang ada didepannya, sambil sekali-sekali menghela nafas. Pikirannya melayang kepada Kepala Sekolahnya, dia bukannya membenci kepala sekolahnya hanya saja sikap Kepala Sekolahnya yang terlewat over proctective(Hanya kepada Sakura) itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ambil pikir juga, tapi gara-gara itu teman-temannya di Cherry Blosoms High School mengira Sakura menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Kepala Sekolah.

Sakura paling malas digosipkan seperti itu, makanya dia sering kabur dari Kepala Sekolah. Tapi masih teringat dibenaknya tidakannya itu membuat teman-temannya di Heaven Girls harus mencarinya seharian penuh karena diperintahkan Kepala Sekolah. Sakura tidak mau hal itu terjadi karena itu dia selalu mencoba menghadapi Kepala Sekolah dan gosip-gosip itu. Dan sekarang dia sedang malas menghadapi Kepala Sekolahnya itu, Sakura tahu pasti apa yang menjadi alasan Kepala Sekolahnya kemari.

Ketika sedang memikirkan itu tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada 'benda' berat yang menekan kaki bagian atasnya(Paha). Ketika Sakura tahu benda itu adalah seorang manusia yang paling dibencinya, Sakura langsung memukul kepala orang itu yang seenaknya tidur dikakinya.

"Ayam Pervert, minggir kau dari kakiku!" Seru Sakura marah.

"Kau saja yang minggir, Jidat. Lagipula ini tempatku biasa tidur siang." Kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya.

"Tidur siang? Sejak kapan kau jadi suka tidur seperti Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencoba menarik kakinya, tapi tidak bisa karena kepala Sasuke seperti besi pemberat yang menahan kakinya sehingga Sakura tidak bisa menarik kakinya.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Aku juga tidak ingin tahu juga kali, memangnya penting apa kalau aku tahu tentang kau." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Terus kenapa tadi kau bertanya?" Kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mati kutu gara-gara tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia bertanya begitu.

"Dasar Jidat, makanya pikir dulu baru bertanya, percuma saja jidatmu lebarnya hampir sama dengan landasan bendara gitu tapi tapi tidak pernah berpikir." Ejek Sasuke membuat Sakura yang tadinya marah semakin bertambah marah.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Teriak Sakura emosi.

"Akhirnya kau marah juga." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat pelanya dari kaki Sakura.

"Maksudnya?" Kata Sakura yang dari emosi berubah menjadi bingung.

"Aku lihat dari kau terima telepon pagi tadi, mukamu berubah menjadi lesu dan banyak menghela nafas. Bahkan saat kau meninggalkan Greenhouse tadi kau terlihat tidak bersemangat." Kata Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"…" Sakura hanya bisa diam ditatap Sasuke begitu, dan kaget juga karena Sasuke tahu dia pergi kesini dan meninggalkan Greenhouse padahal dia yakin teman-temannya tidak tahu dia keluar.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak berpikir tentang cara kabur dari Kepala Sekolahmu itu lagi. Sebaiknya kau terima saja apa yang akan terjadi, lagipula kami akan melindungi kalian. Yah walaupun sebenarnya kami malas juga melindungi kalian. Tapi kami sudah janji walaupun sebenarnya masalah Kepala Sekolah kalian bukan urusan kami. " Kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Tidak kusangka manusia sedingin kau, bisa bicara begitu mana panjang banget lagi kata-katanya." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Ap-…" Belum selesai Sasuke meneriaki Sakura, Sakura memotong perkataannya.

"Thanks, Sasuke. Aku jadi sedikit tenang sekarang." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus, bukan senyum pahit yang biasanya Sakura tunjukkan kepada Sasuke. Ditambah Sakura memanggilnya bukan dengan sebutan 'ayam'. Mau tidak mau Sasuke terpesona juga dengan senyuman itu, mata onyxnya memandang emerald Sakura.

'DEG… DEG…DEG…' Tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan tiba-tiba mukanya merona merah seperti warna buah tomat.

"Sasuke… Kau sakit? Mukamu merah sekali." Kata Sakura hendak menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya pengaruh sinar matahari." Kata Sasuke sambil menidurkan kembali kepalanya di Kaki Sakura sehingga tangan Sakura tidak menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

"Hei… Kenapa kau tidur dikakiku lagi?" Kata Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Anggap saja ini bayaran karena sudah membuatmu tidak khawatir berlebihan seperti tadi, Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Dasar…" Kata Sakura kesal tapi entah kenapa tangannya membelai lembut rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadinya sudah bisa mengedalihkan gerak jantungnya, sekarang kehilangan kendali atas jantungnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang sampai rasanya debaran itu bisa didengar tanpa alat apapun. Walau begitu Sasuke tetap menutup matanya, bisa bertambah kencang debaran hatinya kalau sampai dia melihat mata Sakura.

Sakura tetap membelai rambut Sasuke dengan pelan, mata emeraldnya menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah Sasuke. Sakura ridak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa nyaman menatap wajah Sasuke lama-lama padahal selama ini dia paling benci melihat muka Sasuke. Tangan Sakura mulai menelusuri wajah Sasuke yang sempurna itu, dan ketika jari mungilnya menyetuh bibir Sasuke tanpa sadar wajah Sakura mulai mendekati wajah Sasuke. Dan dalam beberapa detik jari itu berganti dengan bibir Sakura, yah Sakura tanpa sadar mencium Sasuke dan entah kenapa juga Sakura menutup matanya.

5 detik… 10 detik… 15 detik…

Sakura menarik wajahnya perlahan dari wajah Sasuke, dan ketika itu lah dia sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Muka Sakura memerah semerah-merahnya, kalau bisa Sakura ingin lari dari sana tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Sasuke sedang tidur dikakinya. Sakura mulai menyakini dirinya kalau Sasuke sedang tidur dan tidak akan tahu kalau tadi Sakura menciumnya.

Tapi itu hanya tinggal harapan sekarang, Sasuke yang dianggap Sakura tidur rupanya tidak tidur. Bahkan saat Sakura menciumnya tadi Sasuke sempat membuka matanya. Sayangnya waktu itu Sakura menutup matanya sehingga tidak menyadari Sasuke membuka matanya karena kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

Walaupun tahu yang menciumnya adalah musuhnya dari dulu, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke membiarkannya atau lebih tepat senang. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti entah kenapa dia senang dicium Sakura, padahal banyak cewek yang pernah menyerang Sasuke saat tidur seperi ini tapi tidak satu pun yang berhasil mencium Sasuke karena Sasuke selalu menghindar. Tapi kenapa dia membiarkan Sakura melakukan itu kepadanya.

Mereka berdua saling berbicara dengan nurani masing-masing dengan apa yang terjadi tadi, sampai mereka tertidur bersama karena kelelahan .

oOo

Malam harinya di Asrama.

"Kemana sih Sakura dan Sasuke? Jam segini kok belum pulang juga." Kata Neji kesal sambil melihat jam diruang perapian sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Sebentar lagi mereka juga pulang, kau tenang saja kenapa." Kata Tenten menenangkan Neji yang sudah lima kali berjalan bolak-balik didepannya.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, mereka sudah bolos dari pagi masa jam segini belum pulang juga. Untung saja Kotetsu-San dan Izumo-San sedang ada urusan mendadak dengan Guy-Sensei, kalau tidak kita semua akan dikeluarkan dari Sekolah karena dikira mereka berdua berantem dan tidak mau kembali ke asrama." Kata Neji sambil marah-marah.

"Kau marah-marah juga mereka tidak akan langsung datang kan!" Kata Temari.

"Iya juga." Kata Neji pelan.

"Sudahlah Neji kita tunggu saja 15 menit lagi, kalau mereka tidak pulang juga kita akan pergi mencari mereka." Kata Shikamaru sambil memandang Neji.

"Benar apa kata Shikamaru, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu Neji." Kata Ino keluar dari dapur bersama Sai dengan beberapa cangkir teh dan cake yang tertata rapi dinampan yang mereka bawa.

"Baiklah." Kata Neji sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada diruang perapian itu.

"Naruto dan Hinata mana?" Tanya Tenten kaget.

"Katanya mereka mau beli bahan makanan untuk besok di supermarket 24 jam." Kata Ino meletakkan cangkir teh disatu-satunya meja diruangan itu.

"Loh bukannya bahan makanan masih banyak?" Tanya Neji.

"Memang, tapi kata Naruto bahan untuk membuat ramen tidak ada makanya dia mau membelinya. Karena khawatir makanya Hinata menemani dia." Kata Sai menjelaskan.

"Dasar anak itu, apa tidak bisa hidup dia kalau tidak makan ramen." Gerutu Neji.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Naruto saja Neji, mottonya kan 'Semuanya Terasa Lebih Indah Apabila Ada Ramen'." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Ino, Temari dan Tenten hampir saja tertawa mendengar motto Naruto yang rada-rada tidak beres itu. Kalau suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras mengkagetkan seluruh yang ada didalam ruang perapian itu.

'BRAK….' Pintu terbuka dengan keras, dan muncul lah makhluk berambut pirang dengan wajah seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Ino.

"Hah… Di… Hah… Diluar… Hah… A-ada…" Kata Naruto tersendat-sendat.

"Diluar ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Neji penasaran.

"Sasuke… Hah… Sasuke…." Kata Naruto tidak jelas.

Mendengar Naruto menyebut nama Sasuke, semua yang ada disana langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari ruang perapian dan Naruto juga ikut berlari dibelakang mereka. Mereka berlari sampai melihat Hinata didepan jendela yang menghadap ke halaman depan dan berhenti disana.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Dan dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Neji.

"I-itu…" Tunjuk Hinata ke luar jendela.

Seluruh mata tertuju ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata, mereka spontan melebarkan mulut mereka karena melihat hal yang bisa dibilang langkah itu. Terlihat Sasuke sedang menggendong Sakura dengan Bridal Style, dan kalau di film-film seperti seorang pangeran yang menggendong putri. Mereka semua langsung menuju pintu utama ketika suara pintu terbuka membuat mereka sadar dari kekagetan. Mereka semua memandang Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke, dan akhirnya melihat Sasuke.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kau dengan Sakura tadi pergi kemana dan kenapa Sakura bisa kau gendong begini?" Tanya Neji.

"Menurut kalian kami dari mana dan apa yang kami lakukan sampai Sakura kelelahan dan ketiduran seperti ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Astaga… Jangan-jangan kalian habis melakukan 'itu' yah." Teriak Naruto.

Semua yang ada disana kecuali SasuSaku memukul kepala Naruto sehingga terlihat tujuh benjolan besar dikepala Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian memukulku?" Kata Naruto dengan miris sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Karena kepalamu isinya hal-hal yang tidak baik." Kata Neji kesal.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah kamar Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Sai.

"Ke kamar Sakura, tidak mungkinkan aku kekamarku sedangkan dia masih aku gendong begini." Kata Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga dengan perlahan mencoba tidak membangunkan Sakura.

"Sakura…" Kata kedelapan orang itu saling berpandangan karena tidak biasanya Sasuke memanggil Sakura begitu. Biasanya Sasuke selalu memamanggil dengan panggilan Jidat.

oOo

Pagi hari di Hakuba High School, Sakura lari dari Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Ino yang sudah menghadangnya dari pagi tadi untuk menanyakan kenapa Sakura bisa tertidur dan digendong dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau hutang penjelasan pada kami soal semalam." Kata Ino sambil berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Aku janji akan cerita pada kalian, tapi bukan sekarang." Kata Sakura sambil berlari menghindari Temari dan Tenten yang entah kapan sudah berdiri menghadang jalan nya.

"Kami perlu penjelasanmu sekarang, Sakura." Kata Temari.

Mulai lah acara kejar-kejaran itu sampai sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam tiba-tiba berhenti didepan Sakura, dan hampir menabraknya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa." Kata Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata dengan muka cemas.

Siswa dan siswi Hakuba beserta siswi dari sekolah lain yang memang sedang menunggu Hell Boys seperti biasa juga mulai mengerumuni Sakura. Bahkan Hell Boys yang baru turun dari mobil segera berlari menerobos kerumunan itu. Dan kaget melihat Sakura yang duduk lemas didepan sebuah mobil.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kaget saja." Kata Sakura mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu Sasuke.

Semua siswi penggemar Sasuke mulai menangis gaje melihat keromantisan SasuSaku. Begitu juga dengan kedelapan orang yang tahu mereka berdua tidak pernah akrab.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut silver bermata hitam yang keluar dari mobil BMW itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Mi… Miku-San." Kata Sakura kaget.

**Nama: Yura Miku**

**Umur: 17 Tahun**

**Data diri: Sekretaris Kepala Sekolah Cherry Blossoms High School, walaupun mempunyai umur setara anak-anak sekolah tapi dia sekarang sudah kuliah di Suna University tingkat 3 karena selalu mengikuti kelas akelerasi sejak SMP.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-Chan?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan mempunyai warna mata sama seperti Sakura(emerald) yang juga keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Gaara-San." Teriak Heaven Girls bersamaan.

**Nama: Sabaku No Gaara**

**Umur: 18 Tahun**

**Data diri: Walau berumur masih muda, tapi sudah dipercaya menjadi Kepala Sekolah Cheery Blosoms High School oleh para pejabat. Kuliah di Suna University tingkat ketiga dan sama seperti Miku, Gaara juga mengikuti program akselerasi sejak SMP. Salah satu pewaris Sabaku Coperation.**

"Dan bisa kau jauhkan tanganmu dari Sakura-Chan sekarang?" Kata Gaara sambil menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih menahan tubuh Sakura dengan tangannya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura, dan seketika itu juga Gaara menarik tangan Sakura. Sehingga posisi Sakura sekarang berada disebelah Gaara dengan tangan Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, Sasuke merasa cemburu melihat itu tapi dia menyembuunyikannya.

"Aneki, kau bisa ceritakan apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan disini. Terutama tentang siapa laki-laki yang mendekati Sakura-Chan." Kata Gaara sambil menatap Temari.

"Baiklah, nanti aneki ceritakan." Kata Temari pasrah.

Dan berlalu lah Gaara, Miku dan Sakura yang pergi karena diseret Gaara. Hell Boys memandang Temari dengan tanda muka penuh pertanyaan.

"Aneki? Dia adikmu yah?" Tanya Shikamaru menatap tajam.

"Iya…" Kata Temari peendek.

"HAH…." Hell Boys kaget bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian terkejut begitu?" Tanya Temari.

"Kalau dia adikmu berarti masih muda donk, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi Kepala Sekolah dalam umur semuda ini?" Tanya Neji.

"Jangan menghina, dia sekarang sudah mahasiswa tingkat tiga di Suna University dan lagi pula dia termasuk genius di Suna. Oleh karena itu dia selalu masuk kelas akselerasi dan dia melakukan itu semua katanya hanya untuk Sakura." Kata Temari.

"Untuk Sakura? Jangan-jangan Gaara menyukai Sakura?" Kata Naruto sambil berteriak sehingga siswa dan siswi yang sedang berkumpul disana menatap mereka. Dan ada sebagian yang bergosip soal ini.

"Dasar Baka Dobe." Kata Sasuke menarik Naruto dari sana di ikuti ketujuh orang lainnya.

Apa yang akan Gaara lakukan saat tahu kedekatan Gaara dengan Sakura? Dan benarkah Gaara menyukai Sakura? Lalu kenapa Gaara yang adiknya Temari umurnya bisa sama dengan Temari? Akan terjawab dichap Selanjutnya.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

Ry: Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Dan maaf dichapter ini aku gx bisa bales coment kalian soalnya updatenya disekolah jadi gx bisa lama-lama… Dan sekali lagi maaf lw mengecewakan dan ceritanya aneh… m (_ _)m

Rin: Akhir kata untuk para Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**.


	5. Chapter 5

Ry: Gomen, karena update nya lama. Soalnya kemarin lagi gx ad ide, alias buntu. Special Thanks for **Haza ShiRaifu****, ****norii-chan13****, ****Mochi-boo****, ****ermaMothredglittle****, ****Yue Heartphilia****, ****Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz****, ****riachan-uciha****, ****ErizuHernandhez****, ****Anasasori29****, ****Asuna Risuka Hikari****, ****Choi Dong Hee****, ****haruno gemini-chan****, ****Lin Narumi Rutherford****, ****d3rin****, ****HarunoZuka**karena sudah mereview chap kemaren dan suka dengan ceritannya. ^_^

Rin: Dan kayaknya chap ini lebih panjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya.

Rin: Ya kayaknya gitu deh. Ya udah, Let us begin the story…

"**Hell Boys and Heaven Girls"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **T 'aman untuk dikonsumsi'

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan empat pairing di lainnya.

**Genre: **Kali iniRomance and Friendship.

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

Chapter 5: Terbukanya Rahasia

"Gaara… Lepaskan tanganku." Kata Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkram Gaara.

Mendengar itu Gaara berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan tangan Sakura dari cengkraman tangannya. Kemudian dia memandang mata emerald yang ada didepannya itu dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Gaara." Kata Sakura risih dengan pandangan mata Gaara yang tertuju padanya dan juga seperti biasa apabila Sakura sedang bersama Gaara dan Miku, Sakura selalu menghilangkan embel-embel San dari nama kedua orang itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan kelima cowok itu yah? Terutama dengan cowok yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu." Kata Gaara datar.

"Tidak juga, kami akrab juga karena keputusan yang kau buat bersama Kepala Sekolah Hakuba yang mengharuskan kami mengakrabkan diri dan memberi sanksi yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal apabila kami tidak mematuhinya." Kata Sakura cemberut.

"Aku membuat keputusan itu karena aku tidak mau acara gabungan yang sudah dilakukan sejak 57 tahun ini jadi berantakkan karena panitianya tidak kompak. Dan karena aku tahu kalian bermasalah dengan mereka makanya aku dan Kepala Sekolah Hakuba membuat sanksi begitu. Tapi kalau tahu kau akan menjadi seakrab ini dengan 'cowok' itu sebaiknya aku tidak membuat sanksi itu." Kata Gaara dengan nada tetap datar tapi tersirat kekesalan dinada bicaranya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu melihat nya?" Tanya Sakura santai.

"Kalau iya, kenapa memangnya? Apa salah kalau aku merasa cemburu?" Tanya Gaara balik.

"Bagiku itu salah, karena sebaiknya kau tidak cemburu seperti itu hanya karena masalah ini. Lagipula kau sudah tahu aku membencinya, walau kami akrab sekarang bukan berarti selamanya kami akan terus akrab. Ini hanya sampai 3 bulan kedepan tidak akan lebih, dan perasaan benciku padanya tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun." Kata Sakura meyakinkan Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau perasaan bencimu itu berubah menjadi cinta setelah 3 bulan kedepan?"

"Perasaanku tidak akan berubah… Tidak akan berubah." Kata Sakura menekan seluruh perkataannya walau terdengar keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Gaara sambil memandang Sakura tajam.

"Sudahlah Gaara, aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Aku kembali dulu ketempat teman-temanku." Kata Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Gaara dan Miku.

"Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya kau temani aku dinner malam ini." Kata Gaara yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura.

Melihat itu Gaara hanya menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian melihat Miku yang sedari tadi diam saja melihatnya berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Miku, tolong kau…"

"Aku tahu, aku sudah membeli gaun untuk Sakura dan akan dikirimkan ke asrama nya nanti siang. Aku juga sudah memesan tempat di restoran ternama untuk malam ini." Kata Miku memotong perkataan Gaara.

"Seperti biasanya kau selalu tahu kemauanku." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum kepada Miku.

"Tentu saja tahu, sudah biasa kau memintaku memesan hal-hal itu saat kau mengajak Sakura dinner. Dan kau jangan over proctective pada Sakura begini kenapa? Dia itu sudah 17 tahun sudah waktunya dia dekat dengan cowok, tapi kalau melihat kau yang selalu menanyakan dan cemburu cowok yang dekat dengannya begini bisa-bisa dia tidak akan punca pacar sampai tua. " Kata Miku.

"Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku sayang dengannya, dan cowok yang boleh dekatnya dengannya adalah AKU." Kata Gaara sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan Miku.

Miku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sifat Gaara yang seperti itu. Kemudian dia berlari mengejar Gaara.

oOo

Asrama Khusus.

"Sakura, ayo ceritakan kau diapakan oleh Gaara-San?" Tanya Ino dengan muka penuh keingintahuan.

"Tentu saja dia tidak diapa-apakan oleh adikku itu. Buktinya Sakura baik-baik saja." Kata Temari sambil melihat Ino dengan tajam.

"Dasar Temari, kau selalu membela adikmu itu deh. Belum tentu juga, tahu-tahu yang disakitinya adalah hati Sakura." Kata Tenten.

"Tenten, kau bilang apa tadi? Walau adikku itu begitu, kau tahu kan dia sangat menyayangi Sakura tidak mungkin dia menyakiti Sakura." Kata Temari yang mulai mengajak Tenten berkelahi.

"Sudahlah, Temari-Chan, Tenten-Chan." Kata Hinata memisahkan keduanya sebelum mereka berkelahi di ruang perapian asrama itu.

"Kalian berdua hentikan." Kata Sakura akhirnya dengan kesal. Tenten dan Temari membatalkan niat mereka untuk berkelahi dan akhirnya duduk kembali ke sofa yang mereka duduki tadi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang dari di sekolah tadi aku tidak di apa-apakan, kalian ini masih tidak percaya juga." Kata Sakura.

"Bukan begitu Sakura… Kami hanya…" Kata Ino bingung mau berbicara apa lagi. Ruangan kemudian menjadi sepi tanpa ada yang berbicara. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang perapian terbuka, dan muncul lah Neji dan Sai.

"Tumben sekali kalian diam seperti ini?" Tanya Neji.

"Iya nih, biasanya kalian selalu berbicara tentang hal-hal yang tidak perlu." Kata Sai dengan santainya dan langsung dihadiakan tatapan tajam dari Heaven Girls.

"Apa maksudnya dengan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting itu? Kalian juga sering membicarakan hal tidak penting, apa lagi cowok yang berambut pirang yang over hyperaktif itu." Kata Ino kesal.

"Siapa yang kau bilang over hyperaktif?" Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepan pintu dengan tangan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, memangnya ada yang lain. Dan apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak over kok, dan ini aku juga tidak tahu apa." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kotak persegi panjang yang tebalnya kira-kira 5 cm.

"Memangnya kau dapat dimana?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kami menemukannya diatas kotak surat didepan." Kata Shikamaru dari belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Heh… Aneh, siapa yang mengirim paket kesini?" Tanya Temari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan isinya bom lagi, kan lagi top sekarang di berita-berita tentang bom yang dikirim kerumah calon korban." Kata Tenten dengan ketakutan dan membuat beberapa orang juga mulai berpikiran yang sama.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kalau itu bom dia tidak akan meletakkan sebuah surat kecil diatas kotak itu kan." Kata Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disebelah Sai.

"Tahu-tahu saja itu surat dari si pelaku." Kata Ino yang mulai ketakutan.

"Belum tentu juga kan kalau perkiraan itu benar. Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?" Tanya Temari.

"…" Sakura hanya diam tidak menanggapi, Temari akhirnya menyenggol tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura kaget.

"Hah… Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau ini sedang memikirkan apa sih, aku tanya bukannya di jawab." Kata Temari kesal.

"Maaf Temari, memangnya kau bertanya apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Menurutmu isi kotak itu apa? Beberapa orang pikir isinya bom, bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Tanya Temari sambil menunjuk kotak yang masih dipegang Naruto.

Sakura melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Temari, dan matanya terbelak melihat kotak itu. Kotak merah dengan pita yang juga berwarna merah dan tidak lupa sepucuk surat kecil dikotak itu. Dari melihatnya saja Sakura sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim kotak itu dan isinya sudah pasti 'itu'.

"Sakura, jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Temari mengulang pertanyaannya karena Sakura tidak sama sekali memberi jawaban.

"Kalian baca saja surat kecil itu dan buka saja, kalian pasti akan tahu jawabannya." Kata Sakura santai.

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu siapa pengirim dan apa isi kotak ini?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Hmm… Dari melihat warna kotak itu, aku sudah dapat menebak siapa." Kata Sakura lagi.

Temari dkk yang masih tidak bisa menebak walau melihat warna kotak itu akhirnya mengikuti saran Sakura untuk membaca dan membuka kotak yang dipegang Naruto itu. Ino terlebih dulu mengambil kotak itu dari Naruto dan membaca surat kecil yang ada disitu, rupanya ketakutannya akan bom sirna karena penasaran dengan orang yang mengirim itu.

"Sakura, aku sudah pilihkan gaun untukmu. Pakailah untuk dinner kita nanti malam. Ttd Sabaku No Gaara." Ino membaca surat itu dengan volume maksimaldan menyebabkan semua yang ada disana kaget karena tahu Gaara yang mengirim. Sasuke sudah mencengkram bantal duduk disebelahnya ketika mendengar Gaara lah yang mengirim itu dan lebih parahnya itu untuk Sakura.

"Astaga Sakura, aku tidak tahu Gaara-San bisa romantis juga. Dia mengajakmu dinner dan memberimu gaun. Kau sangat beruntung Sakura." Kata Ino berteriak gaje.

"Biasa saja Ino. Ini sudah biasa dia lakukan, rumahku penuh kotak berwarna merah gara-gara dia selalu mengirimi aku gaun saat mengajakku dinner." Kata Sakura menutup telinganya mendengar teriakkan Ino yang melengking.

"Hah… Jadi kalian sudah sering dinner bersama. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku, SAKURA?" Kata Temari menekan kata Sakura.

"Iya, memangnya dia tidak bilang apa. Katanya dia sudah bilang kepadamu Temari." Kata Sakura memandang Temari.

"Memang dia pernah bilang, tapi dia tidak bilang akan dinner denganmu." Kata Temari kesal, dan rupanya selain Temari ada seorang juga yang merasa kesal orang itu tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Kalau tidak ada orang disana pasti dia akan berteriak dengan suara maksimal untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya.

"Sakura, kau sudah akrab yah dengan Gaara-San sampai kau dari tadi menyebut Gaara-San dengan kata 'dia'?" Kata Hinata.

Sakura yang sepertinya tidak menyadari itu langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Sakura? Benar yah kau akrab dengan Gaara-San?" Kata Tenten mengulang pertanyaan Hinata.

"Heh… Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian membawa syal, mantel tebal, sepatu hak tinggi, dan alat make up tidak? Aku tidak membawanya dari Suna." Kata Sakura mengubah jalan pembicaraan.

"Kalau syal aku ada, tapi yang lainnya aku tidak ada." Kata Tenten.

"Kalau aku adanya mantel tebal, kebetulan aku bawa banyak." Kata Temari mengingat-ingat apa yang dibawanya.

"Aku bawa sepatu kok, tapi haknya tidak terlalu tinggi." Kata Hinata.

"Kalau make up, aku ada dan dijamin lengkap. Memangnya untuk apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja untuk dinner malam nanti, kau lupa." Kata Sakura.

"Wah… Wah… Sepertinya kau tidak sabar untuk dinner dengan Gaara-San yah Sakura." Kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau nanti aku terlambat kesana, dan aku tahu kalian pasti tidak akan melepaskan aku sampai aku terlihat sempurna. Benarkan?"

"Seperti biasa Sakura, kau selalu bisa menebak jalan pikiran kami." Kata Ino.

"Baiklah ayo kita kekamar dan make over calon tuan putri kita ini." Kata Tenten dengan semangat.

"Oke, akan kubuat kau lebih cantik dari biasanya Sakura." Kata Hinata.

"Aku juga ikut, akan aku buat kau seperti tipe cewek idaman adikku itu. Ino jangan lupa bawa kotaknya." Kata Temari mulai menarik Sakura kelantai dua.

Hell Boys hanya bisa diam melihat kegaduhan itu.

"Seperti biasa, selalu menjadi biang keributan." Kata Neji.

"Memang, tapi hebat juga yah Gaara bisa menaklukkan Sakura. Kalian tahu kan sifat asli Sakura bagaimana yah walau kadang dia juga bisa berlaku layaknya putri raja." Kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok.

"Yah walau menurutku entah kenapa Sakura dan Gaara itu mirip." Kata Shikamaru.

"Iya juga, warna mata mereka sama-sama emerald, yang satu warna rambutnya merah bata dan satunya merah muda. Seperti ditakdirkan untuk bersama, benar tidak Sasuke?" Tanya Sai kepada Sasuke.

"Mana aku tahu, lagi pula aku tidak peduli mereka berdua ditakdirkan bersama atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli." Kata Sasuke berangkat dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kenapa dia sepertinya marah begitu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Wah… Wah… Jangan bilang ketua kita sudah jatuh cinta dengan musuhnya sendiri." Kata Neji sambil menyeringai.

"Kalau itu benar, berarti dia tadi cemburu donk." Kata Sai dan Naruto bersamaan sambil tertawa.

"Merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya.

oOo

Sakura memandang Gaara yang duduk didepannya, sekarang mereka sedang dinner ditempat yang sudah Gaara pesan. Sakura memakai gaun yang warnanya senada dengan matanya, sedangkan Gaara tamapak tanpan dengan setelan jas berwarna silver. Makanan khas Jepang sudah tersaji rapi dimeja mereka.

"Sakura." Panggil Gaara.

"Hmm." Kata Sakura.

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan jatuh cinta kepadanya?" Kata Gaara mengulang pertanyaan nya tadi pagi.

"Gaara, sudah aku bilang aku yakin aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"Tapi dari perkataanmu aku mendengat keraguuan. Dan walau kau bilang membencinya, aku tidak tahu apa sebab kau dan Heaven Girls membenci mereka. Kalian langsung saja bilang benci begitu saja waktu aku pertama kali menyebut nama mereka dan memintaku mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sebenarnya kalian itu mempunyai masalah apa?" Kata Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Gaara, ini masalah kami dan mereka. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Kata Sakura.

"Aku berhak tahu Sakura, sebagai kakakmu aku berhak tahu." Kata Gaara kesal.

"Kakak ku? Itu dulu, sebelum kau diangkat keluarga Sabaku dan sekarang kau bukan kakakku lagi." Kata Sakura.

"Sakura, walau bagaimana pun aku ini kakakmu mau aku diangkat oleh keluarga manapun aku tetaplah kakak kandungmu." Kata Gaara.

"Terserah, aku tidak perduli. Aku selama ini selalu tertekan dengan seluruh sifat mu yang selalu membatasiku, seluruh gossip yang ada disekolah tentang hubungan kita. Dan gara-gara gossip itu, aku dikatakan memakai kekuasaanmu untuk menjadi Ketua Osis. Aku benar-benar kesal dikatakan seperti itu. Sudahlah, aku capek kita batalkan saja dinner ini." Kata Sakura berangkat dari kursinya dan pergi dari restoran itu.

Gaara tidak bisa menahan Sakura, sepertinya dia salah memilih pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya mal mini tidak berjalan lancar yah?" Kata seorang cewek dengan gaun hitam.

"Miku…" Kata Gaara kaget.

"Hai, aku sudah lihat dan dengar semua pembicaraan kalian." Kata Miku.

"Kau ini, apa memang hobimu memantauku dengan Sakura. Dinner sebelumnya juga kau mengikuti kami kan." Kata Gaara memandang Miku.

"Kau hebat Gaara bisa tahu aku mengikuti kalian." Kata Miku.

"Tentu saja, memang ada orang yang tanpa sengaja selalu ada dimana pun aku dan Sakura berada." Kata Gaara.

"Hahaha… Aku kira kau tidak tahu. Oh iya, sepertinya kau harus memikirkan cara minta maaf pada imouto kesayanganmu itu. Kau tidak mau dibencinya kan?" Kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, aku akan datang besok pagi ke asramanya untuk minta maaf dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum aku kembali ke Suna siangnya. Untung saja mereka besok libur kalau tidak mungkin Sakura akan menghindariku." Kata Gaara.

"Berjuanglah dan tunjukkan kalau kau kakak yang baik." Kata Miku member semangat.

"Hn… Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku sudah memberi semangat, aku akan menemanimu dinner malam ini." Kata Gaara yang disambut Miku dengan senyum lebar.

oOo

'BRAK'

Sakura menutup pintu asrama dengan kerasnya, semua orang yang sedang makan diruang makan langsung berlari menuju Sakura.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" Kata Ino kaget melihat wajah Sakura yang sekusut benang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah. Aku ke kamar dulu yah." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sakura meninggalkan kerumunan orang tersebut dengan langkah gontai. Ketika sampai dilantai 2 dilihatnya Sasuke yang menyandarkan dirinya dipintu kamar Sakura.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya kepadaku. Aku mana tahu untuk apa kau kemari? Kalau kau kesini untuk bertengkar sebaiknya kau tunda sampai besok saja. Saat ini aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu." Kata Sakura dengan kesal.

"Wah… Wah… Sepertinya dinner mu tidak berjalan lancar yah." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Itu bukan urusanmu kan, lagipula sejak kapan kau mulai mencampuri urusan lain. Dan aku ingatkan aku bersikap akrab denganmu dari kemarin karena perjanjian yang kita buat, jadi jangan sok akrab deh. Sekarang kau minggir dari pintu kamarku sekarang juga, aku mau istirahat." Kata Sakura mulai emosi.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?" Tantang Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sakura dengan paksa menerobos badan Sasuke, dan seperti yang kita tahu kekuatan Sakura yang sedang kesal sebanding dengan kekuatan banteng. Karena itu Sakura berhasil menerobos pertahanan Sasuke dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras didepan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, entah kenapa perasaannya sangat senang ketika tahu acara dinner GaaSaku tidak berjalan sempurna. Dia kembali kekamarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum bagai orang yang sedang menang undian berhadiah.

**Asrama Khusus Pukul 08.00**

Sakura menggeliat ditempat tidurnya, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka karena gangguan dari sinar matahari yang masuk kekamarnya. Sakura melihat jam di hpnya, dia agak terkejut juga bisa bangun sesiang ini biasanya Sakura lah yang paling sering bangun pagi. Sakura bersyukur juga sekarang sekolah sedang libur jadi tidak ada satu pun yang tahu kalau dia hari ini bangun telat kecuali teman-temannya dan Hell Boys.

Sakura menghela nafas dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu dia turun ke dapur untuk sarapan. Sampai disana dilihatnya Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata sedang membereskan dapur. Sakura duduk disalah satu kursi dimeja makan yang ada didapur itu.

"Ini…" Kata Ino meletakkan segelas susu hangat dan sepiring roti bakar.

"Terima kasih Ino." Kata Sakura pelan dan mulai memakan rotinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Gaara kepadamu sampai kau kesal semalam?" Tanya Temari yang membuat Sakura menghentikan makannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Temari." Kata Sakura pendek.

Temari tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu, karena Sakura tidak pernah sediam ini kecuali disaat-saat tertentu dan ketika dia sedang ada masalah. Temari melihat ketiga temannya dan berdiskusi lewat tatapan mata dan mereka sepakat untuk membiarkan Sakura sendiri dulu sekarang.

'Ting Tong'

Suara bel mengkagetkan mereka, Hinata berlari untuk membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Dan tidak sampai 3 menit Hinata kembali ke dapur bersama Kakashi dan seorang wanita cantik berambut ungu dan bermata sama seperti Hinata.

"Ohayou!" Sapa Kakashi sambil tersenyum walau tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh masker yang selalu dipakainya.

"Ohayou Sensei." Sapa heaven Girls bersama.

"Mana Hell Boys?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mencari keberadaan murid didiknya.

"Mereka sedang lari di hutan kecil dibelakang rumah ini." Kata Tenten.

"Oh." Kata Kakashi singkat.

"Kakashi-Sensei, siapa dia?" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk wanita berambut ungu tersebut.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan ini tunanganku Kujo Mimi." Kata Kakashi memperkenalkan wanita tersebut.

"Salam kenal." Kata Mimi sambil tersenyum.

**Nama: Kujo Mimi**

**Umur: 24 Tahun**

**Data diri: Mantan model terkenal di Konoha sekarang meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dan aktif sebagai aktivis social, kadang juga mengajar di Universitas Konoha dalam ilmu kimia.**

"Hah… Tunangan?" Kata Heaven Girls bersamaan termasuk Sakura.

"Ya, memangnya ada masalah kalau dia tunanganku?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Astaga Mimi-San, salah apa anda sampai punya tunangan seperti ini." Kata Ino.

"Ino, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" Kata Kakashi sambil melihat Ino dengan tajam.

"Tidak, Sensei aku hanya bercanda." Kata Ino sambil tertawa.

"Dasar… Ya sudah, aku mau mencari Hell Boys dulu. Aku titip tunangan ku." Kata Kakashi sambil berlari ke hutan belakang.

"Dasar memangnya aku barang, pakai dititip kan segala." Kata Mimi memandang kepergian Kakashi.

"Harap maklum Mimi-San begitulah Kakashi-Sensei." Kata Ino seperti orang yang sudah lama mengenal Kakashi.

"Ino, kau berbicara seperti itu seperti kau sudah kenal sangat lama dengan Kakashi-Sensei." Kata Sakura sambil memakan sarapannya kembali.

Ino melihat ke Sakura sambil cemberut tanda dia kesal. Mimi juga melihat kea rah Sakura dan kemudian dia berjalan ke tempat duduk yang ada disebelah Sakura.

"Hei, kau sedang ada masalah yah?" Kata Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Heh… Tidak kok Mimi-San, aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa." Kata Sakura mengelak.

"Kau bohong, terlihat dari wajahmu kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Aku bukan bermaksud ingin ikut campur tapi kalau kau menceritakan masalahmu aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik." Kata Mimi sambil mengusap kepala Sakura.

Sakura memandang wajah Mimi berpikir haruskah dia bercerita atau tidak.

"Mimi-San, apa kau punya kakak?" Tanya Sakura sepertinya dia akan menceritakan masalahnya. Anggota Heavens Girlsyang lainnya memilih diam karena mereka juga ingin tahu masalah yang Sakura hadapi.

"Kakak? Aku punya satu orang kakak laki-laki. Kenapa?" Tanya Mimi.

"Apa kau sangat menyayanginya?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya." Kata Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kakak Mimi-San harus meninggalkan Mimi-San karena dia diangkat menjadi anak oleh orang lain. Pada waktu itu Mimi-San sudah memohon dan menangis agar kakak Mimi-San tidak pergi tapi hal itu percuma dan dia tetap pergi. Awalnya Mimi-San masih tidak terima kepergian kakak Mimi-San itu tapi seiring jalannya waktu Mimi-San sudah mulai bisa melupakan kakak Mimi-San dan mulai menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian kakak Mimi-San muncul kembali di kehidupan Mimi-San dan mengatur Mimi-San harus dekat dengan siapa saja. Pertama-tama Mimi-San bisa menerima itu, tapi lama-lama dia mulai membatasi pergaulan Mimi-San dan menanyakan siapa saja cowok yang mendekati Mimi-San, dan dia akan cemburu dan marah ketika tahu Mimi-San dengan cowok lain dibelakangnya. Puncaknya sampai suatu hari dia mulai menanyai masalah pribadi Mimi-San dan memaksa Mimi-San menjawanya dengan alasan dia adalah Kakak Mimi-San. Padahal sejak bertemu kembali dia tidak pernah menyebut dirinya kakak Mimi-San. " Kata Sakura sambil menahan amarahnya.

Mimi terdiam memikirkan saran yang tepat untuk masalah Sakura itu. Anggota Heaven Girl sangat kaget karena dari perkataan Sakura mereka mendapat kesimpulan yang sama yaitu kenyataan Sakura mempunyai seorang 'Kakak'. Tapi ada seorang dari mereka yang menyadari siapa kakak yang dimaksud Sakura itu, orang itu adalah Temari. Gaara memang bukan adik kandungnya, dia masih ingat waktu Gaara pertama kali bergabung dengan keluarganya waktu itu umurnya masih 8 tahun. Temari ikut dengan ayahnya untuk menjemput Gaara dan ketika Gaara akan pergi seorang anak kecil berambut pink yang merupakan adik kandung Gaara menangis dan berteriak supaya Gaara tidak pergi, tapi Gaara tetap saja berjalan kearah mobil. Bagi mereka yang tidak tahu mereka pasti menganggap Gaara tidak berperasaan tapi Temari tahu sebenarnya Gaara sangat sedih menginggalkan adiknya itu. Sekarang Temari tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti kenal dengan Sakura waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah melihat rambut pink Sakura.

"Aku akan memberitahunya." Kata Mimi-San membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu melihatnya bingung.

"Kalau kakakku mau tahu apa masalah pribadiku, aku akan memberitahunya. Karena aku percaya kakakku dapat membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku. Dan walau dia diangkat anak oleh orang lain dan meninggalkan aku, dan kemudian dia datang kembali dan mulai membatasi hubungan aku dengan cowok aku tidak terlalu memikirkan nya karena dia tetap kakakku apa pun yang terjadi dan dia bersikap begitu karena dia masih sayang dan peduli denganku itu artinya dia tidak mau adiknya melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Coba saja kalau kakakku tidak lagi sayang dan peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku sekarang." Kata Mimi.

Sakura memikirkan perkataan Mimi dan sepertinya dia mulai setuju dengan perkataan Mimi.

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada Gaara nanti dan berterima kasih karena dia masih sayang kepadaku." Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh iya, apa aku boleh tahu tidak kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar dengan Hell Boys? Yang ku dengar dari Kakashi kalian sudah bertengkar dari dulu dengan mereka." Kata Mimi yang membuat semuanya menunduk kebawah kecuali Mimi.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau memberi tahu juga tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Mimi saat merasa suasana berubah menjadi muram.

"Tidak apa-apa Mimi-San. Aku akan menceritakannya, seperti perkataanmu tadi mungkin Mimi-San dapat membantu kami untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang menjadi akar permaslahan tidak akurnya Heaven Girls dan Hell Boys." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Biar aku saja yang menceritakannya Sakura." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura memandang Hinata.

Hinata memandang semuanya dan memulai bercerita.

"Ini berawal dari 4 tahun yang lalu saat kami berlima belum memakai nama Havens Girls sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar yang diadakan oleh kedutaan Suna dan Konoha. Kami yang sekolah di Suna pindah ke Konoha selama 1 tahun. Waktu itu kami didamping oleh kakak kelas sekaligus sahabat kami nama nya '**Matsuri**'. Dia itu seperti ibu bagi kami karena dia selalu menyiapakan seluruh keperluan kami, mungkin karena dia yang paling tua makanya dia sangat tahu apa saja yang kami perlukan. Semuanya berjalan tanpa ada masalah selama 7 bulan kami berada di Konoha. Hingga suatu hari kami berencana jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah, kami janjian berkumpul di Café yang berada diseberang sekolah. Kami berlima sudah berkumpul disana tinggal menunggu Matsuri yang katanya masih harus mengambil dompetnya di loker sekolah. Karena malas menunggu didalam Café kami keluar pada saat itu Hell Boys (Dulu mereka dijuluki Cool Guys) sedang menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir didepan gerbang sekolah. Dan sama seperti saat ini waktu itu juga fans cewek mereka ikut mengantarkan mereka sambil saling mendorong. Saat itu kami melihat Matsuri juga ada disana dan berusaha keluar dari kerumunan fans tersebut. Tappi tanpa sengaja Matsuri terdorong oleh salah seorang cewek ke jalan, dan pada saat itu ada sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju dan tanpa bisa dihindari Matsuri tertabrak mobil itu dan terlempar 40 cm dari tempatnya berdiri. Kami semua berteriak melihat hal itu dan langsung mengerumuni tubuh Matsuri yang tidak berdaya lagi. Dan dengan setengah sadar dia meraih tangan salah seorang dari kami dan berkata…" Hinata memberi jeda perkataannya.

"Aku senang mengenal kalian, dan kalian tahu bagiku kalian itu 'Heaven Girls' karena kalian selalu membuatku serasa di Surga. Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis sekarang, selamat tinggal semuanya." Kata Sakura menirukan ucapan Matsuri waktu menemui ajalnya.

"Dan waktu itu kami benar-benar terpukul, sebenarnya kami tidak pernah menyalahkan Hell Boys karena masalah ini. Tapi ketika besoknya kami ke sekolah kami mendengar mereka bilang dengan entengnya. 'Cewek itu sepertinya mau pura-pura ditabrak oleh kita supaya dia bisa dapat perhatian dari kita. Tapi sepertinya dia salah perhitungan dan akhirnya ditabrak sampai meninggal seperti itu. Dasar cewek bodoh.'." Kata Ino menirukan perkataan Hell Boys.

"Dari itu kami mulai sakit hati dan membenci mereka. Beberapa bulan kemudian ada perlombaan yang menjadi tradisi sekolah itu ketika mengetahui mereka ikut, kami juga memutuskan untuk ikut. Dan sepertinya waktu itu dewi keberuntungan bersama kami dan kami bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam pertandingan dan itu menyebabkan mereka merasa malu. Karena mereka tidak pernah dikalahkan dan yang membuat mereka lebih malu yang mengalahkan mereka adalah cewek. Sejak itu kami selalu bertengkar sampai waktu pertukaran pelajar berakhir dan kami kembali ke Suna." Kata Temari

"Dan sejak menginjakkan kaki kami di Suna, kami menobatkan diri sebagai Heaven Girls untuk mengenang Matsuri." Kata Tenten menutup ceritanya.

Ketika cerita itu habis tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya.

'BRAK' dan muncul lah lelaki berambut merah bata, Gaara yang salngsung mencengkram pundak Sakura.

"Benarkah semua yang katakana itu tentang kematian Matsuri?" Tanya Gaara dengan amarah yang berusaha ditekannya.

Sakura kaget melihat Gaara yang datang tiba-tiba dan mencengkram pundaknya.

"Itu…" Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa.

"HELL BOYS." Kata Ino dan Tenten bersamaan ketika melihat orang yang sekarang berdiri di pintu ruang makan.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang Hell Boys akan lakukan ketika tahu kebenaran dari kebencian Heaven Girls kepada mereka? Kita tunggu chap selanjutnya.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

Ry: Akhirnya chapter ini selesai maaf lw mengecewakan dan ceritanya mulai terasa aneh… m (_ _)m

Rin: Akhir kata untuk para Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**.


	6. Chapter 6

Ry: Hai Minna, maaf lama update soalnya repot karena banyak ulangan dan Dark Rin juga lagi Hibernasi karena puasa. (Alasan aja *Dilempar ke kali*). Baiklah tidak usah lama-lama Let us begin the story…

"**Hell Boys and Heaven Girls"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **T 'aman untuk dikonsumsi'

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan empat pairing di lainnya.

**Genre: **Kali iniRomance and Friendship.

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

Chapter 6: Maaf!

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman depan rumah yang merangkap asrama bagi Hell Boys and Heaven Girls itu. Ketika sampai didepan pintu utama rumah itu Gaara bertemu dengan Hell Boys dan seorang guru Hakuba yang dikenalnya sebagai Hatake Kakashi.

"Gaara-Sama, sedang apa anda disini?" Tanya Kakashi menghampiri Gaara diikuti oleh Hell Boys.

"Aku mau mengunjungi Heaven Girls dan juga mau berpamitan karena hari ini aku akan kembali ke Suna." Kata Gaara datar.

"Ooo, kalau begitu silahkan masuk." Kata Kakashi sambil memegang handle pintu dan membukanya.

Gaara masuk diiringi Kakashi disebelahnya dan Hell Boys dibelakangnya, mereka berjalan menuju dapur.

"Mereka ada disini." Kata Kakashi hendak membuka pintu dapur tapi ditahan oleh Gaara.

Kakashi bingung dengan perilaku Kepala Sekolah Cherry Blossoms ini, tapi kemudian kebingungannya terjawab. Samar-samar didengarnya suara dari dalam sana, Kakashi, Gaara, dan Hell Boys memfokuskan telinga mereka untuk mendengar apa yang dibicarakan.

"Ini berawal dari 4 tahun yang lalu saat kami berlima belum memakai nama Heaven Girls sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar yang diadakan oleh kedutaan Suna dan Konoha. Kami yang sekolah di Suna pindah ke Konoha selama 1 tahun. Waktu itu kami didamping oleh kakak kelas sekaligus sahabat kami nama nya '**Matsuri**'. Dia itu seperti ibu bagi kami karena dia selalu menyiapakan seluruh keperluan kami, mungkin karena dia yang paling tua makanya dia sangat tahu apa saja yang kami perlukan. Semuanya berjalan tanpa ada masalah selama 7 bulan kami berada di Konoha." Kata seseorang yang entah siapa dalam ruangan tersebut tapi yang pasti perkataan itu menyebabkan Gaara berkeringat dingin dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Hingga suatu hari kami berencana jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah, kami janjian berkumpul di Café yang berada diseberang sekolah. Kami berlima sudah berkumpul disana tinggal menunggu Matsuri yang katanya masih harus mengambil dompetnya di loker sekolah. Karena malas menunggu didalam Café kami keluar pada saat itu Hell Boys (Dulu mereka dijuluki Cool Guys) sedang menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir didepan gerbang sekolah. Dan sama seperti saat ini waktu itu juga fans cewek mereka ikut mengantarkan mereka sambil saling mendorong. Saat itu kami melihat Matsuri juga ada disana dan berusaha keluar dari kerumunan fans tersebut. Tapi tanpa sengaja Matsuri terdorong oleh salah seorang cewek ke jalan, dan pada saat itu ada sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju dan tanpa bisa dihindari Matsuri tertabrak mobil itu dan terlempar 40 cm dari tempatnya berdiri. Kami semua berteriak melihat hal itu dan langsung mengerumuni tubuh Matsuri yang tidak berdaya lagi. Dan dengan setengah sadar dia meraih tangan salah seorang dari kami dan berkata… Aku senang mengenal kalian, dan kalian tahu bagiku kalian itu 'Heaven Girls' karena kalian selalu membuatku serasa di Surga. Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis sekarang, selamat tinggal semuanya." Mendengar perkataan itu Hell Boys seketika membeku ditempat mereka sendiri sedangkan Gaara mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang hampir hilang mendengar perkataan itu.

Dan ketika kesadaraanya terkumpul Gaara membuka pintu itu dengan keras dan mengkagetkan semua orang yang ada disana. Gaara langsung masuk dan memegang bahu Sakura dengan keras dengan menahan segala amarahnya.

"Benarkah semua yang kalian katakan itu tentang kematian Matsuri?" Tanya Gaara dengan kemarahan yang berusaha ditekannya.

"Itu…" Kata Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hell Boys!" Seru Temari dan Tenten yang membuat Hinata, Ino dan Sakura memandang kearah pintu.

"Sakura jawab pertanyaanku?" Kata Gaara membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hell Boys.

Melihat pandangan Gaara yang menuntut seperti itu membuat Sakura mengambil keputusan untuk menyelesaikan ini semua sekarang juga.

"Kita bicara ditempat lain saja." Kata Sakura beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya dan meninggalkan ruang makan itu melalui pintu lain karena Sakura masih belum tahu bagaimana dia harus menghadapi Hell Boys.

Ketika Sakura sudah pergi dari sana diikuti Gaara, keempat anggota Heaven Girls menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka juga bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Hell Boys yang selama ini mengganggap Heaven Girls membenci mereka karena iri dengan kepopuleran mereka. Hell Boys yang melihat kediaman Heaven Girl memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kakashi-Sensei, kami ke kamar dulu. Permisi." Kata Neji mewakili Hell Boys dan pergilah Hell Boys ke kamar mereka di lantai 2 dengan perasaan campur aduk, karena mereka baru mengetahui cewek yang meninggal 4 tahun lalu saat mereka akan pulang sekolah yang mereka kira sebagai salah satu fans ceweknya, adalah sahabat baik dari Heaven Girls yang juga merupakan akar kebencian Heaven Girls kepada mereka.

Hell Boys bingung harus bersikap bagaimana mulai sekarang, bahkan Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sasuke yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata pun bingung mereka harus apa. Terlebih dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai menyadari kalau dia mulai jatuh hati dengan Sakura, sekarang sepertinya harus mengubur dan mematikan perasaannya karena dia yakin Sakura hanya punya satu perasaanan kepadanya yaitu BENCI.

oOo

Di taman belakang rumah Sakura memandang Gaara yang diam setelah Sakura menceritakan seluruh hal yang menyebabkan kecelakaan Matsuri lengkap dengan perkataan Hell Boys yang menghina kematian Matsuri. Dilihatnya Gaara berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Jadi itu kebenaran tentang kematian Matsuri?" Tanya Gaara dengan datar dapat didengar Sakura didalam suara datar itu, Gaara menahan sakit didadanya.

"Ya, dan aku mohon kau jangan membenci Hell Boys atas kejadian ini. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa." Kata Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melarangku membenci mereka? Sedangkan kau dan Heaven Girls bisa membenci mereka?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara mulai meninggi.

"Kami sebenarnya tidak membenci Hell Boys, kami bersikap seperti membenci mereka karena hanya itu cara kami untuk bisa sedikit merasa tenang." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pilu.

"Tenang, kenapa kalian merasa tenang dengan bertengkar dengan Hell Boys?" Tanya Gaara.

"Karena dengan bertengkar dengan mereka membuat kami mengingat kembali perkataanMatsuri tentang Hell Boys." Kata Sakura yang membuat Gaara menjadi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Matsuri itu sangat mengidolakan Hell Boys, waktu pertama kali kami masuk ke sekolah itu Matsuri sudah banyak mengetahui tentang Hell Boys, kami saja sampai bengong dibuatnya ketika masuk Matsuri sudah menarik kami ke jendela kelas khusus untuk melihat seluruh anggota Hell Boys dan dia memberitahu kami dengan jelas tentang data-data mereka dari kesukaan, biodata peribadi, bahkan sampai perilaku mereka saat marah. Tidak hanya hari itu tapi hari-hari berikutnya pun sama dia menarik kami dan mulai mengulang hal-hal yang diketahui tentang mereka." Kata Sakura sambil mengenang kembali saat-saat itu.

"Jadi, Matsuri juga merupakan fans fanatik mereka?" Kata Gaara.

"Awalnya kami juga berpikir begitu, malah Ino bahkan berpikir Matsuri jatuh cinta dengan salah satu anggota Hell Boys. Tapi waktu kami menanyakan itu kau tahu apa yang Matsuri dikatakannya… Dia tertawa dan mengatakan dia bukan fans mereka, dia hanya mengaggumi mereka karena sifatnya hampir mirip dengan orang yang dicintainya." Jelas Sakura.

"Orang yang dicintainya." Kata Gaara pelan.

"Ya, dan sekarang aku tahu siapa orang yang dicintainya." Kata Sakura yang membuat Gaara memandangnya dalam diam.

"Kau kan orang yang dicintai Matsuri, Gaara." Kata Sakura memandang balik Gaara.

"Kenapa kau bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau aku orang yang dicintai Matsuri, Sakura?"

"Itu karena sifat rata-rata anggota Hell Boys adalah pendiam sama sepertimu, selain itu Matsuri pernah mengatakan warna mata ku yang emerald ini mengingatkannya kepada orang yang dicintainya. Dan kemarahanmu saat mengetahui kecelakaan Matsuri secara lengkap tanpa ada kekurangan sedikit pun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kesimpulan orang yang dicintainya adalah kau, Gaara." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Gaara.

"Ya, kami memang saling mencintai. Dia bahkan sering meneleponku ketika dia di Konoha menceritakan seluruh yang terjadi pada hari itu, dan dia juga pernah bercerita tentang mu yang katanya mirip denganku. Kegiatan itu sudah seperti menjadi kebiasaan kami setiap malam sampai Matsuri tidak meneleponku selama 2 hari berturut-turut. Aku mulai gelisah dan aku mencoba menghubunginya dan ketika telepon di angkat yang berbicara bukanlah Matsuri tapi Ibunya dan dia memberi tahukan berita yang membuatku seperti kehilangan separuh nyawaku. Aku benar-benar down waktu itu, tapi ibu Matsuri mengatakan satu hal padaku 'Matsuri akan sedih melihatmu sedih begini, bisakah kau membuang ksedihanmu dan melanjutkan hidupmu supaya Matsuri bisa tenang dialam sana.'. Dan dengan alasan itu aku bertahan sampai sekarang." Kata Gaara menerawang jauh ke langit biru diatasnya.

"Bukan hanya karena alasanmu yang tidak mau Matsuri tidak tenang dialam sana saja kan yang membuat kau bisa bertahan sampai sekarang." Kata Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi bilang kau bertahan selama ini karena tidak mau membuat Matsuri tidak tenang dialam sana, tapi kau lupa akan satu orang yang mendukung dan mengerti dirimu selama ini bahkan lebih mengerti dirimu dari pada Matsuri, dan tanpa sadar juga menjadi alasanmu bertahan sampai sekarang. Orang yang selalu ada ketika kau perlukan, mendampingimu dalam keadaan apapun. Dia melakukan semua itu karena dia berharap kau membuka sedikit hatimu untukknya." Kata Sakura menatap Gaara.

"Yang kau maksud itu Miku kan?"

"Memangnya ada yang lain yang selalu ada didekatmu. Cobalah mencintai orang yang mencintaimu, Matsuri tidak akan senang diatas sana kalau kau tetap menutup hatimu untuk mencintai orang lain."

"Sejak kapan kau sudah bisa menasehatiku tentang cinta begini, Sakura? Kau itu masih kecil belum mengerti arti cinta yang sebenarnya." Kata Gaara tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pink Sakura.

"Aku sudah dewasa, umurku sudah 17 tahun. Dan aku sudah mengerti arti cinta itu, Cinta adalah ketika kita bisa membuat orang yang kita sayang bahagia. Seperti sekarang aku sudah membuat **Aniki kesayanganku **ini mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya kembali.." Kata Sakura membuat Gaara kaget.

"Sa-Sakura, coba kau ulangi sekali lagi. Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" Tanya Gaara memastikan dia tidak salah dengar Sakura memanggilnya Aniki.

"Aku memanggilmu A-N-I-K-I." Kata Sakura mengeja huruf Aniki.

Dan seketika Gaara langsung memeluk adiknya itu, dia sudah lama menginginkan Sakura memanggilnya kembali dengan panggilan seperti itu dan hari ini sebelum kepulangaannya ke Suna dia mendapat keinginannya.

oOo

Sakura dan Gaara berjalan kembali ke dapur dan dilihatnya 4 temannya masih berada disana ditemani oleh Mimi dan Kakashi.

"Heaven Girls, aku harus ke bandara sekarang hari ini aku akan kembali ke Suna jadi jaga diri kalian baik-baik dan kalau ada masalah kalian hubungi aku." Kata Gaara tegas didepan Heaven Girls.

"Dan untukmu Sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan cowok. " Kata Gaara menasehati Sakura.

"Iya… Iya… Kau tenang saja." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku akan menjaganya untukmu, Gaara. Dan aku jamin tidak aka nada cowok yang berani mendekati dan menggangunya." Kata Temari sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Dan Gaara menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Temari itu, sepertinya Temari sudah mengetahui identitas asli Sakura.

"Yah, aku percayakan dia kepadamu Aneki. Kakashi, aku pergi dulu." Kata Gaara pamit.

"Aku akan mengatarmu sampai depan Gaara-San, sekalian aku mau pulang juga." Kata Kakashi sambil melihat Mimi.

"Aku pulang dulu yah semuanya." Kata Mimi sambil berangkat dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar bersama Kakashi dan Gaara.

Setelah kepergian 3 orang itu, Sakura ditatap 4 temannya.

"Kalian mau bertanya apa?" Tanya Sakura memandang 4 sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana tanggapan Gaara tentang masalah tadi? Dia marah tidak?" Tanya mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Biasa saja dan dia tidak marah. Kalau dia marah pasti sudah dari tadi kita diperintahkan kembali ke Suna." Kata Sakura yang membuat Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari bernafas lega.

"Terus bagaimana sikap kita kepada Hell Boys mulai sekarang? Mereka sudah mengetahui awal permasalahan kita membenci mereka." Kata Tenten yang membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Kita lihat saja besok, kalau mereka bersikap biasa saja, kita juga bersikap biasa saja." Kata Temari.

"Tapi kalau mereka mulai menjauhi dan menjaga jarak dengan kita bagaimana?" Tanya Hinta.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kita juga harus menjaga jarak dari mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Sepertinya kita tidak mempunyai jalan lain selain itu." Kata Sakura dan kemudian mereka mengehela nafas bersamaan dan berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan.

oOo

Besoknya Heaven Girls berangkat kesekolah seperti biasa tapi perbedaannya mereka tidak pergi dengan Hell Boys karena Hell Boys sudah menghilang dari asrama sejak dari pagi-pagi sekali. Disekolahpun begitu, Hell Boys tidak menampakkan diri mereka di Green House sampai jam pulang berbunyi. Dari ini Heaven Girls memgambil kesimpulan bahwa Hell Boys menghindari mereka, dan seperti rencana awal mereka pun mulai menjaga jarak dengan Hell Boys dirumah maupun di sekolah. Apabila tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan mereka pura-pura tidak saling melihat dan mengenal, atau ketika makan malam Hell Boys memakan makanannya didapur maka Heaven Girls akan makan diruang perapian.

Rumah itu pun tidak seperti awal mereka bertemu yang penuh pertengkaran dan saling cela, sekarang rumah itu bagai rumah tanpa penghuni. Izumo dan Kotetsu sang penjaga rumah itu khawatir tapi meraka tidak mau mencampuri urusan remaja-remaja itu.

2 hari… 4 hari… 8 hari… 2 minggu…

Tidak ada perubahan dari dua genk ini, mereka masih saling mencuekkan satu sama lain. Walau begitu enath kenapa mereka merasa ada yang kurang dalam diri mereka, Hell Boys merasa kurang lengkap tanpa pertengkaran dengan Heaven Girls begitu juga dengan Heaven Girls yang kurang lengkap tanpa Hell Boys.

Dan itu membuat Heaven Girls pusing dan mereka mengambil keputusan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan Hell Boys bagaiamana pun caranya, karena Heaven Girls sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Hell Boys sebagai rival mereka.

oOo

Di Sekolah Heaven Girls mencari Hell Boys tapi tidak ketemu juga, tapi mereka tidak menyerah mereka mencari hampir ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan menjadi tontonan siswa/i Hakuba tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Mereka belum mau putus asa mereka tetap mencari, tetapi sebelum melanjutkan pencarian, mereka kembali ke Green House untuk menyegarkan diri mereka.

Ketika mereka membuka pintu Green House betapa terkejutnya mereka karena melihat Hell Boys minus Sasuke sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Sakura langsung menyadari keempat orang itu pasti akan meminta maaf kepada 4 sahabatnya Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Ino karena 4 orang itu walau sering bertengkar tapi mereka juga sangat akrab. Sakura menatap 4 sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang berarti 'Kalian temui mereka' dan membuat 4 cewek itu berjalan kehadapan 4 cowok tadi.

"Gomenasai." Kata 4 pasangan itu bersama-sama. Sakura yang melihat hal itu menahan senyumnya.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian saling cocok bicara saja bisa bersamaan gitu." Kata Sakura menggoda dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari 4 pasang itu.

"Oke… Oke… Aku nggak akan ganggu, silahkan lanjutkan." Kata Sakura berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

Dapat dilihatnya 4 cowok itu memberikan sebuket bunga, seperti Ino yang menerima mawar merah dari Sai, Hinata yang menerima mawar putih dari Naruto, Tenten yang mendapat tulip kuning dari Neji, dan Temari mendapat anggrek ungu dari Shikamaru.

"Cieee, itu untuk tanda maaf apa tanda lamaran untu jadi pacar?" Kata Sakura mulai menggoda 4 pasangan itu kembali.

"Sakura kalau kau cemburu karena tidak mendapat bunga, kau bilang saja. Kami bisa membagikanmu setangkai bunga." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum kesal.

"Siapa lagi yang cemburu, aku nggak cemburu kok." Kata Sakura santai padahal dalam hatinya dia juga mengharapkan bunga permintaan maaf dari Sasuke.

"Sakura aku mewakili Sasuke meminta maaf kepadamu, kau tahu kan bagaimana harga diri Sasuke dia paling tidak bisa mengucapkan maaf kepada orang lain selain keluarganya." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu kok, Pangeran Es seperti dia lebih mementingkan harga diri dari apapun." Kata Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari 4 pasangan itu. Dan Sakura tertegun ketika melihat sesuatu dibawah kursi disebelahnya yang merupakan tempat duduk Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil benda itu yang ternyata buket bunga daffodil yang mirip dengan bungan daffodil yang pernah didapatkannya dari Sasuke yang sekarang pun masih Sakura letakkan di Vas dekat tempat tidurnya.

Sakura melihat bunga itu dan melihat selembar surat diantara bunga daffodil itu, Sakura membaca kertas itu dan seketika dia menyeringai. Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan sambil membawa buket bunga itu, membuat 4 pasangan yang ada disana melihat nya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino melihat Sakura pergi.

"Aku ada urusan, kalian lanjutkan saja Kwarted date kalian itu." Kata Sakura meninggal 4 pasangan itu.

"Hey… Apa maksudnya dengan kwarted date itu?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Itu artinya kencan yang dilakukan 4 pasangan secara bersamaan ditempat dan waktu yang sama juga." Kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ooo… Jadi sekarang kita lagi kwarted date yah?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iyaaaaaa…." Kata Tenten kesal.

"Tunggu dulu Ten, perkataanmu itu seperti membenarkan kita sudah jadian dengan mereka." Kata Temari sambil menunjuk 4 cowok yang ada didepannya.

"Heh.. Iya juga yah." Kata Tenten dan Hinata sambil berpikir.

"Kalian baru sadar, lola banget kalian ini.." Kata Neji geleng-geleng.

"Yah tapi kami rela kok date dengan cewek-cewek kasar kayak kalian." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum dan setelah itu dapat dilihat Sai pingsan gara-gara dipukul 4 cewek yang dikatanya kasar tadi.

"Merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru.

oOo

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap, sekali-sekali matanya membaca kertas yang ada ditangannya.

_Sakura…_

_Kalau kau menemukan buket bunga ini bisakah kau temui aku diatap sekolah._

_Ttd_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

'Dia itu…" Batin Sakura.

Sakura membuka pintu atap dan dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berbaring di lantai atap. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Lama sekali kau kemari, Jidat." Kata Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan Jidat.

"Ck, jangan bilang kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk bertengkar." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Maaf.." Kata Sasuke pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

"Hah.." Kata Sakura kaget mendengar kata maaf dari bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Aku bilang maaf, JIDAT." Kata Sasuke sambil menekan kata Jidat.

"Kau niat minta maaf nggak sih?" Kata Sakura bertambah kesal.

"Kalau aku tidak niat, aku tidak akan mengatakannya Jidat." Kata Sasuke.

"Jidat…. Jidat… Jidat…. Kau ini meminta maaf kepadaku tapi kau memanggilku Jidat. Kalau kau mau ngajak ribut lebih baik aku pergi saja." Kata Sakura mencoba berdiri.

Tapi tangan kanannya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke, dan hal itu sudah cukup membuat wajah Sakura mulai memerah antara kaget dan malu karena baru kali ini Sasuke memegang tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, maaf kan kata-kata kami waktu itu. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kata-kata kami itu lah yang membuat kalian membenci kami. Dan juga aku minta maaf karena tidak menghadiri pemakaman teman kalian itu." Kata Sasuke dengan mata masih terpejam.

Sakura duduk kembali disebelah Sasuke, dia sudah memaafkan Sasuke dan melihat wajah lelaki itu.

"Tampan." Kata Sakura tanpa sengaja menyuarakan suara hatinya.

"Heh.." Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang Sakura, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tadi kau bilang aku tampan yah?" Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba duduk.

"Tidak, kau salah dengar kali." Kata Sakura mengelak.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah dengar. Aku dengar jelas kau mengatakan aku tampan. Apa itu artinya kau mulai jatuh cinta kepadaku." Kata Sasuke dengan PD nya membuat Sakura memandang tajam Sasuke.

"Mati aja kau sana, aku tidak menyukaimu." Kata Sakura menarik tangannya dari tangan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Sakura itu, sepertinya dia akan menghidupkan kembali perasaannya kepada Sakura yang selama 2 minggu ini di kuburnya dalam-dalam.

'Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, kenapa bunga daffodil pemberianku itu kau bawa." Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan berdiri meninggalkan atap.

Akar permasalahan mereka memang sudah terungkap dan diselesaikan, tapi kita belum tahu akhir dari cerita cinta 10 orang ini? Bagaiman cerita ini akan berlanjut, kita tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

Ry: Astaga kayaknya chapter ini paling hancur dari pada chapter2 lain, Rin cepatlah kau kembali dari Hibernasi supaya ada yang bisa ngasih ide.

Dan kepada yang sudah mereview chap kemaren di ucapkan **'Terima Kasih'** karena itu membuatku semangat membuat lanjutan fic ini. (^_^)

Akhir kata bagi Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**


	7. Chapter 7

Ry: Akhirnya updte juga, gomen tadi pagi Ry salah update fic, mana kecampur lagi ceritanya makannya ry bikin lagiceitanya dari pulang sekolah tadi soalnya Ry udah janji bakal update hari ini. Dan maaf lw tidak certitanya tidak nyambung dengan chap kemarin. m(_ _)m

"**Hell Boys and Heaven Girls"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **T 'aman untuk dikonsumsi'

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan empat pairing di lainnya.

**Genre: **Kali iniRomance and Friendship.

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

Chapter 7:

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan langkah pelan. Masih teringat dibenaknya bagaimana tadi tanpa sengaja dia mengatakan Sasuke tampan dan itu mebuat Sasuke berpikir Sakura mulai menyukai dirinya, yah walau memang dia sadari kalau Sasuke itu tampan malah nyaris sempurna. Tapi untuk mengakui kalau dia mulai menyukai Sasuke, itu sepertinya tidak akan mudah. Mengingat ada sebuah rahasia besar yang disembunyikannya dari semua orang terkecuali Gaara dan Temari. Sebuah rahasia yang apabila semua orang mengetahuinya akan mengubah pandangan dan perilaku semua orang termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dan Sakura tidak mau itu terjadi, Sakura mulai menjernihkan pikirannya hingga sebuah suara membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sakura…" Kata Ino berlari sambil menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa, Ino? Kenapa kau lari-lari begitu?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat Ino.

"Kami mau merayakan berbaikan kembali Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls. Kau mau ikut kan?" Tanya Ino dengan nada memohon.

"Aku tidak ikut." Kata Sakura cepat.

"Kok gitu? Jangan bilang kau masih marah dengan mereka karena Sasuke tidak mau meminta maaf kepadamu?" Tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak marah Ino, aku sedang malas pergi saja. Dan lagipula Sasuke sudah minta maaf kepadaku tadi, dan ini tanda permintaan maafnya." Kata Sakura menunjuk buket bunga daffodil ditangan kanannya.

"Kalau dia sudah minta maaf, berarti kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak pergi Sakura." Kata Ino memaksa.

"Ino, sudah aku bilang. Aku sedang malas." Kata Sakura tetap menolak ajakkan Ino.

"Aku tidak terima penolakkan darimu, Sakura." Kata Ino meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke pintu gerbang Hakuba High School.

oOo

Sakura dapat melihat seluruh anggota Heaven Girls dan Hell Boys sudah menunggu didepan gerbang. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di gerbang.

"Lama sekali kau, Jidat. Bukannya tadi kau sudah turun dari atap mendahuluiku." Kata Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Yang penting aku sudah ada disini kan? Lagipula aku tidak menyangka kau setuju merayakan berbaikkannya kita." Kata Sakura.

"Yah sebenarnya aku malas tapi karena Baka Dobe satu ini memaksa, aku tidak bisa menolak." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang hanya tersenyum gaje.

"Alasan." Kata Sakura pelan.

"Sudahlah, kitakan baru saja berbaikkan. Kalau kalian mau bertengkar lagi besok saja. Pokoknya hari ini Heaven Girls dan Hell Boys gencatan sejata alias damai." Kata Ino dengan semangat dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya kecuali Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Neji yang sepertinya sudah bosan menunggu.

"Ayo kita pergi." Kata Ino sambil menarik anggota Heaven Girls masuk kedalam mobil limousine.

Hell Boys juga masuk ke mobil limousine itu setelah Heaven Girls dan pergilah mereka pusat kota.

oOo

Pusat kota penuh sesak dengan orang yang melakukan aktivitas mereka dari berbelanja atau hanya melihat-lihat saja. Heaven Girls memandang pusat perbelanjaan itu dengan senyum terukir diwajah mereka. Mereka belum pernah sekalipun berjalan-jalan dipusat kota selama mereka berada di Konoha, jadi mereka senang juga bisa berbelanja lagi setelah beberapa waktu. Tapi wajah senang sepertinya tidak terlihat di wajah Sakura, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya berbelanja.

"Lihat baju-baju dietalase butik itu keren." Kata Ino menunjuk sebuah butik.

"Iya benar. Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Hinata dengan muka senang.

"Oke." Kata Tenten.

"Kalian duluan saja ke sana, aku mau mencari sepatu di sana dulu." Kata Temari menunjuk sebuah tempat yang khusus untuk menjual sepatu yang tepat diseberang butik yang ditunjuk oleh Ino tadi.

"Baiklah, nanti kau susul kami yah." Kata Ino dan dibalas Temari dengan anggukan singkat.

Dan pergilah Temari ke toko itu dengan menyeret Shikamaru untuk menemaninya. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten terlihat senang berjalan ke butik itu. Anggota Hell Boys yang tersisa mengikuti mereka denga pandangan bosan.

"Katanya mau merayakan berbaikkan kita. Tapi kenapa malah jadi belanja begini." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu cewek saja, kalau mereka melihat barang yang menurut mereka bagus pasti semangat untuk berbelanja mereka akan keluar." Kata Sakura berjalan sejajar dengan Hell Boys.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tertarik berbelanja?" Kata Neji.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka berbelanja pakaian seperti itu, buang-buang waktu saja." Kata Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau lebih cocok jadi cowok kalau mendengar alasan mu itu." Kata Sasuke yang tidak ditanggapi Sakura.

oOo

Heaven Girls dan Hell Boys (minus Temari dan Shikamaru) memasuki butik yang ditunjuk oleh Ino tadi. Suasana butik itu terlihat ramai oleh orang yang berbelanja dan dari pakaiannya dapat diketahui dengan mudah kalau semua yang berbelanja disana adalah orang-orang kaya.

Heaven Girls dan Hell Boys dihampiri seorang karyawan.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Kata Karyawan itu sopan.

"Kami mencari baju-baju keluaran bulan ini. Apa ada?" Tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Tentu saja ada. Mari ikut saya." Kata karyawan itu berjalan memasuki butik itu di ikuti Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls.

Mereka dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang terdiri dari berbagai gaun yang sepertinya keluaran terbaru.

"Silahkan anda pilih, kalau anda mau mencobanya disana tempatnya." Kata karyawan itu menunjuk sebuah bilik tempat mencoba baju.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sakura sebelum karyawan itu pergi sedangkan Ino, Hinata dan Tenten sibuk memilih gaun-gaun yang menurut mereka bagus.

Hell Boys juga berkeliling melihat Tuxedo-Tuxedo yang ada di rak-rak yang ada bersebelahan dengan gaun-gaun tadi.

Sakura melihat semua gaun itu dengan pandangan bosan, tidak ada gaun yang menarik hatinya.

"Ino, aku pulang saja yah." Kata Sakura duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dipinggiran ruangan itu.

"Jangan Sakura, kita kan belum merayakan berbaikan kita dengan mereka." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk Hell Boys yang sedang melihat-lihat Tuxedo.

"Aku bosan, kau tahu kan aku paling malas ke tempat-tempat seperti ini." Kata Sakura bosan.

"Sabarlah sedikit Sakura, sebaiknya kau pilih gaun yang kau mau." Kata Hinata melihat Sakura sebentar.

"Tapi…"

"Kami yang bayar, ambil saja." Kata Tenten menyela perkataan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar perkataan itu. Sudah ratusan bahkan jutaan kali Sakura mendengar perkataan teman-temannya seperti itu saat mengajak Sakura pergi berbelanja seperti sekarang. Mereka akan membayar seluruh barang yang Sakura mau, mereka pasti berpikir Sakura tidak punya uang untuk membeli gaun ditempat-tempat mereka berbelanja.

Sakura mau tidak mau mencari sebuah gaun, kalau dia tidak memilih pasti mereka akan memaksannya. Dan Sakura paling malas dipaksa seperti itu. Jadi Sakura berkeliling mencari gaun yang menurutnya bagus.

"Jidat, kau sedang mencari gaun juga." Kata Sasuke mengkagetkan Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat, aku sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Bukannya kau tidak suka berbelanja." Kata Sasuke mulai menggoda Sakura.

"Kalau tidak dipaksa, aku juga tidak mau membeli gaun-gaun ini." Kata Sakura malas.

"Mereka yang akan mebayar gaun yang kau pilih yah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa lagi, dan jangan berpikir aku memanfaatkan kekayaan mereka. Mereka yang selalu memaksaku untuk membeli apa yang aku mau saat menemani mereka belanja. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka." Kata Sakura berjalan ke rak lain.

"Aku akan membantu memilihnya." Kata Sasuke mengikuti Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri kok." Kata Sakura.

"Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu yang tidak mempunyai selera fashion dalam berpakaian." Kata Sasuke mencari gaun yang menurutnya cocok untuk Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sibuk mencari gaun untuknya entah kenapa tersenyum geli. Sasuke yang melihat tersenyum melihat bosan kepada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya kaget saja seorang cowok yang katanya cool, dingin dan tampan mempunyai selera fashion yang hebat." Kata Sakura sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku… Banci kan?" Tanya Sasuke tajam kepada Sakura.

"Hmm… Ya, aku mulai berpikiran kau mulai seperti B-A-N-C-I." Kata Sakura mengeja kata banci dan kemudian berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura itu mulai kesal dan mengejar Sakura.

"Enak saja kau mengataiku banci, jidat." Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Biarin." Kata Sakura mengejek Sasuke dan mebuat kejar-kejaran itu bertahan lama.

Untung saja mereka sedang berada dirak paling belakang dibutik itu jadi tidak ada yang tahu sedang ada kejar-kejaran kucing dan ayam disana.

Sakura berlari sambil terus mengejek Sasuke, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika tidak ada jalan didepannya.

"Hwaaa…. Jalan Buntu." Kata Sakura kaget dan dibelakangnya Sasuke menyeringai melihat itu.

"Sasuke, kita damai yah." Kata Sakura dengan nada manja dan membuat serian Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Damai?" Katanya sambil melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya dan berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kau mau apa Sasuke? Kok dasinya dilonggarin segala." Kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke mempertahankan seringainya.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

Sakura mencari jalan untuk kabur dan dia melihat celah sedikit kalau dia cepat dia bisa kabur dari Sasuke. Sakura mengambil kesempatan itu dan mencoba berlari tapi sayang tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura sehingga tubuh Sakura berada didalam pelukkan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kabur kemana?" Tanya Sasuke tepat di telinga kanan Sakura membuat Sakura merinding merasakan hembusan nafas itu.

'Tamatlah riwayatku.' Batin Sakura.

Dan ketika Sasuke mau melihat wajah Sakura, suara Ino terdengar.

"Sakura… Kau dimana?" Panggil Ino dari tempatnya memilih gaun tadi.

"Sebentar Ino, aku akan kesana." Kata Sakura menjawab panggilan Ino.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Sakura melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan enggan melepaskan Sakura dan membiarkannya pergi ketempat Ino.

"Mengganggu saja." Guman Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

oOo

Sakura menemui Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang sepertinya sudah selesai memilih gaun. Terlihat dari tumpukkan gaun ditangan mereka.

"Kalian yakin mau membeli sebanyak itu?" Tanya Sakura melihat gaun-gaun itu.

"Ya, dan kau sudah dapat gaun yang kau mau belum?" Tanya Hinata.

"Belum, tidak ada gaun yang menarik perhatianku disini." Kata Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu cepat kita bayar ini dan susul Temari sepertinya dia tidak akan meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum membeli seluruh sepatu yang ada disana." Kata Tenten mengingatkan.

Mereka pun berjalan ke kasir, dan disana sudah ada Hell Boys yang sepertinya sudah membeli Tuxedo yang mereka inginkan.

"Habis ini kita kemana?" Tanya Sai.

"Hmm… Cari tempat makan saja, sekalian merayakan sesuatu yang seharusnya dari tadi dirayakan." Kata Ino sambil memberi gaun pilihannya ke kasir.

"Oke." Kata Hell Boys.

"Semuanya 20 juta yen." Kata kasir memasukkan seluruh belanjaan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata.

Ino terlihat mengambil dompetnya dan wajahnya mengkeru.

"Astaga, aku lupa bawa kartu kreditku." Kata Ino sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga Ino, kok bisa?" Tanya Hinata dan Tenten kaget.

"Semalam aku lupa memasukkannya ke dompetku. Kalian saja yang bayar yah." Kata Ino memandang Hinata dan Tenten bergantian.

"Aku tidak bawa dompet." Kata Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan membuat Ino terdiam.

Dia melihat kea rah Hell Boys dengan tatapan memohon.

"Bukannya kami tidak mau bantu, kami hanya membawa uang cash dan jumlahnya kurang dari jumlah belanjaan kalian." Kata Sai membuat Ino tampak muram.

'Kalau begini terpaksa nunggin Temari.' Batin Ino.

"Ini mbak." Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu tipis dan membuat Ino menatap Sakura dengan kaget.

"Ini belanjaan, kartunya dan ini hadiah dari butik kami untuk pengguna kartu ini." Kata Kasir itu memberikan belanjaan, kartu, dan sebuah bingkisan itu kepada Sakura.

"Ini Ino." Kata Sakura memberi belanjaannya kepada Ino.

"…" Ino tetap diam.

"Ino…" Kata Sakura meibaskan tangannya didepan muka Ino.

"Sakura, kartu tadi itu 'Diamond Card' bukan? Kartu yang fungsi sama dengan kartu kredit pada umumnya tapi apabila digunakan akan mendapatkan diskon bahkan hadiah dari tempatnya belanja. Dan kartu itu hanya bisa dimiliki putri dan putra bangsawan Negara. Dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan kartu itu Sakura? Kau tidak mencurinya kan?" Tanya Ino sambil memegang bahu Sakura.

Sakura merasa seluruh pandangan tertuju kepadanya, pandangan-pandangan itu membuatnya kesal karena pandangan orang-orang itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.

"Sakura jawab pertanyaanku? Kau tidak mencuri kan?" Tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura tetap enggan menjawab. Membuat Ino kesal dan tanpa sadar mau menampar Sakura.

"Ino…" Kata Temari yang tiba-tiba sudah menahan tangan Ino yang hampir mengenai pipi Sakura.

"Temari, kenapa kau menahanku." Kata Ino kesal.

"Kalau kau berani menampar Sakura. Aku jamin kau akan ditangkap oleh mereka." Kata Temari sambil melihat keluar jendela butik.

Ino dan semua yang ada disana kaget melihat banyaknya polisi yang sudah ada didepan butik dengan senjata lengkap ditangannya. Beberapa orang tahu bahwa mereka bukan polisi biasa, mereka dikenal sebagai Swart Guardian, polisi khusus Suna yang digunakan sebagai body guard para bangsawan Suna.

"Kenapa Swart Guardian bisa disini? Temari ada apa ini?" Tanya Tenten tidak mengerti.

"Mereka mau menjemput DIA." Kata Temari sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Temari, apa maksudnya mereka mau menjemput Sakura?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Yang penting sekarang, Sakura kau cepat temui mereka sebelum mereka mengira kau sedang disekap disini." Kata Temari memandang Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Temari Nee-San." Kata Sakura berjalan keluar butik dan menemui Swart Guardian.

Swart Guardian yang melihat Sakura langsung membuat barisan untuk melindungi Sakura sampai kesebuah mobil mewah yang didepannya berkibar bendera mini Sunagakure. Sebelum Sakura masuk kemobil itu dia sempat melihat wajah terakhir sahabatnya yang terlihat bingung.

'Sepertinya setelah ini rahasiaku akan terbongkar.' Pikir Sakura memasuki mobil itu dan pergi dengan pengawalan ketat.

oOo

Hell Boys memandang mobil yang baru pergi itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten langsung menatap Temari dengan mata meminta penjelasan.

SIAPA SEBENARNYA, SAKURA?

Itulah yang ada dipikirkan Hell Boys, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten sekarang ini.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

Ry: Astaga kayaknya chapter ini benar-benar nggak nyambung deh, aku mau tanya chapter ini di hapus atau tidak semuanya aku serahkan kepada Authors and Readers.

Akhir kata bagi Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ry**: Chapter 8 akhirnya selesai dibuat, benar-benar menguras otak chapter ini. Tapi Ry benar-benar senang banyak yang menyukai chapter kemarin, dan itu membuat Ry semangat mengerjakan chapter ini, yah walau baru ngerjanya tadi pagi karena kemarin-kemarin aku baru baca ulang Twilight Saga, bner-bener keren tuh ceritanya sampai baca ulang-ulang jadi fic nya terbengkalai…*Kok jadi curhat*.

Yau dah langsung Let us begin the story…

"**Hell Boys and Heaven Girls"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **T 'aman untuk dikonsumsi'

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan empat pairing di lainnya.

**Genre: **Kali iniRomance and Friendship.

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

Chapter 8:

Temari memandang Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Hell Boys yang sedang duduk di ruang perapian yang ada di asrama mereka. Setelah kejadian mengejutkan di butik tadi, mereka pulang ke asrama tanpa ada satu orang pun yang berbicara sampai sekarang mereka duduk diruang perapian.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan semuanya sekarang, Temari?" Ino memecah keheningan itu.

"Kau mau penjelasan tentang apa, Ino? Tanya Temari balik.

"Kenapa Swart Guardian bisa ada disini?"

"Tentu saja mereka melaksanakan tugas mereka." Jawab Temari santai.

"Tugas mereka sebagai body guard?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Iya, memangnya mereka punya tugas lain." Kata Temari.

"Kalau benar mereka melaksanakan tugas sebagai body guard, kenapa mereka membawa Sakura bukannya kau? Kau kan anak dari petinggi Suna." Kata Ino yang mengingatkan Temari tentang statusnya ayahnya yang merupakan Dirut Sabaku Corperation sekaligus President di Suna.

"Ino, kau lupa satu hal. Swart Guardian itu body guard bagi **Bangsawan Suna **bukan untuk Petinggi Suna." Kata Temari menekan kata bangsawan Suna.

"Hah, Bangsawan Suna?" Ino terkejut mendengar perkataan Temari itu, selama ini dia tahu Swart Guardian adalah bodyguard, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Swart Guardian adalah body guard Bangsawan Suna.

"Ya, mereka bertugas melindungi seluruh keturunan Bangsawan Suna." Kata Temari.

"Seluruh keturunan Bangsawan Suna. Temari, kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan Sakura adalah salah satu keturunan Bangsawan Suna kan? " Tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau itu memang kenyataannya."

Kata-kata itu seperti petir disiang bolong, semuanya terdiam kaku ditempat duduknya kecuali Temari. Hell Boys yang sejak awal pertemuan ini sudah memutuskan untuk diam, sekarang benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Temari. Terlihat dari ekspresi datar mereka berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura tidak pernah bersikap seperti bangsawan yang selalu membatasinya dirinya dalam berbicara, tertawa, berjalan, dan bergaul." Hinata mengelurkan pendapatnya, setahunya para bangsawan hanya akan bergaul dengan yang sederajat dengannya. Yah walau dipikir Sakura memang berteman dengan teman yang sederajat dengannya. Tapi tingkah laku Sakura tidak dibuat-buat, kalau tertawa dia akan tertawa tanpa ditahannya, kalau berjalan dia akan berjalan sesuka hatinya, dan berbagai hal lainnya yang menurutnya seperti anak dari keluarga biasa yang berbeda dengan Bangsawan yang mempunyai berbagai aturan.

"Sakura sudah meninggalkan kehidupan bangswannya sejak umur 9 tahun, sudah 8 tahun berlalu tentu saja dia sudah melupakan tatanan hidup sebagai bangsawan. Lagipula Sakura itu dari kecil tidak terlalu menuruti peraturan yang berlaku dikeluarganya sehingga menghilangkan kebiasaannya sebagai keluarga bangsawan tidak terlalu sulit untuknya." Kata Temari menjelaskan.

"9 Tahun? Temari kau sudah mengenal Sakura sejak kecil yah?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tidak." Jawab Temari singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kehidupan Sakura sampai mendetail begitu?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Kau lupa adikku yang over proctective kepada Sakura?"

"Maksudmu Gaara-San? Apakah Gaara-San teman sejak kecil Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Dari pada teman sejak kecilnya hubungan mereka dapat dikatakan sebagai Kakak dan Adik." Kata Temari.

"Kakak? Kakak angkat maksudmu?" Tanya Ino tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Temari.

"Bukan kakak angkat tapi tepatnya kakak kandung, kakak biologis, atau kakak sedarah."

Perkataan Temari sukses membuat semuanya kaget untuk kedua kalinya. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata tahu Gaara bukan adik kandung Temari karena Temari pernah bercerita tentang ini kepada mereka sejak mereka SMP, tapi Temari tidak pernah bercerita kalau Gaara adalah kakak kandung Sakura.

"Kakak kandung? Gaara dan Sakura saudara kandung?" Kata Ino lebih tepat seperti pernyataan dari pada Pernyataa.

"Ya." Ucap Temari sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang semuanya mengerti kenapa Gaara over proctective kepada Sakura selama ini

"Jadi, kau sudah berapa lama tahu tentang mereka berdua bersaudara?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya 2 minggu yang lalu, sewaktu Sakura menceritakan tentang kakaknya kepada Mimi-San. Dan aku langsung tahu yang dimaksudnya adalah Gaara, waktu itu aku jadi mengerti kenapa pertama kali melihat Sakura, aku seperti mengenalnya. Itu karena pernah bertemu sekali waktu keluargaku menjemput Gaara di rumah keluarganya, selain itu matanya itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Gaara. Dan Gaara juga selalu memantau keadaan adiknya melalui orang suruhannya yang selalu datang setiap sore kerumah kami dan melaporkan hasil pantauan dan foto-fotonya, dari hasil pantauannya Sakura mulai bersikap biasa setelah 3 hari kepergian Gaara, tapi kenakalannya bertambah. Sakura sering pergi keluar dari rumahnya dengan memanjat pagar batu yang memagari rumahnya dan membuat penjaga-penjaga harus mencarinya selama berjam-jam dan hasilnya nihil. Hal itu terus berlanjut selama satu tahun hingga Gaara mendapat laporan adiknya kabur dari rumah. Swart Guardian ditugaskan mencarinya diseluruh Suna tanpa terkecuali, tapi seluruh keluarga bangsawan meminta Swart Guardian melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan warga Suna sehingga tidak terjadi keributan. Sebulan berlalu tanpa hasil tapi mereka tetap mencarinya sampai mereka melihat Sakura di salah satu sekolah rakyat biasa dan mereka melaporkannya kepada seluruh bangsawan. Swart Guardian diperintahkan membawa Sakura kembali dengan cara apapun, dan mereka melaksanakan perintah itu ketika Sakura pulang sendiri ke rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama 1 bulan ini. Tidak seperti semua orang yang akan kabur ketika melihat Swart Guardian yang bersenjata lengkap, Sakura berdiri didepan mereka tanpa takut. Dan Sakura menolak diajak pulang oleh Swart Guardian, hal itu membuat Swart Guardian harus berlaku kasar untuk membawa Sakura pulang. Mereka mencoba untuk tidak melukai Sakura tapi sayangnya malah mereka yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sakura. Seperti sudah menduga Swart Guardian tidak akan bisa membawa Sakura pulang, orang tuanya datang menemuinya dan mengajaknya pulang dan jawaban Sakura tetap sama dia tidak mau pulang. Orang tuanya tahu tidak akan mungkin merubah pikiran anaknya yang keras kepala itu, mereka membolehkan Sakura tinggal dimasyarakat tapi apabila Sakura menggunakan Diamond Card miliknya yang dulu digunakannya membeli rumah dan segala perabotannya saat itu dia harus kembali ke keluarga bangsawan dan meninggalkan kehidupan barunya dengan kawalan ketat dari Sward Guardian. Bagi Sakura itu tidak masalah selama hidupnya dia hanya pernah menggunakan kartu itu satu kali yaitu saat membeli rumah sekaligus perabotannya. Dan orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan putri mereka itu dengan sedikit harapan Sakura akan menggunakan kartu itu dalam jangka dekat. Tapi sepertinya keinginan mereka tidak terpenuhi sampai 8 tahun berlalu, Sakura bisa hidup dari hasilnya memenangkan berbagai perlombaan dan olimpiade dan mendapat beasiswa di sekolah kita sekarang. Setelah itu kalian sudah tahu kelanjutannya." Kata Temari panjang lebar.

"Jadi itu seluruh kebenaran tentang Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak seluruhnya Hinata, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu alasannya meninggalkan rumah dan kebangsawannya." Kata Temari.

"Dan jangan lupa kita juga tidak tahu maksud Sakura menggunakan Diamond Card nya tadi setelah sekian lama." Ino mengingatkan.

"Kalau begitu besok di sekolah kita tanya kepada Sakura, apa maksudnya melakukan semua itu." Kata Tenten yang diiringi angukkan oleh Ino dan Hinata.

"Itupun kalau besok Sakura masih ada disini dan diberi izin ke sekolah." Guman Temari pelan tapi masih bisa didengar.

"Temari kau mengatakan apa tadi?" Ino memandang Temari.

"Tidak, aku lelah sekali setelah bercerita panjang tadi. Aku mau istirahat dulu yah." Temari menyinggungkan senyumnnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang perapiaan.

"Aku ikut, kejadian hari ini membuatku lelah." Kata Ino dan pergi menyusul Temari di ikuti Tenten dan Hinata.

Hell Boys juga mulai beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk dikursinya.

"Apa maksud dari kalau Sakura masih ada disini, apa Sakura akan pergi." Guman Sasuke yang sepertinya mendengar dengan jelas gumanan Temari tadi.

oOo

Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi Sasuke belum merasa mengantuk padahal banyak hal yang sudah terjadi hari ini.

Sasuke membuka balkon kamarnya dan berdiri disana sambil memandang langit yang tidak berbintang.

"Sepertinya akan hujan." Guman Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke memandang langit berwarna hitam pekat itu, dan entah kenapa pikirannya kembali ke pembicaraan tentang Sakura yang benar-benar mengkagetkannya. Tapi dari seluruh hal yang mengkagetkan itu, ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke senang. Kenyataan Gaara adalah kakak Sakura, entah kenapa itu membuatnya menyinggungkan senyum senang.

**SREKKK**

Suara itu membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya dan tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang mulai berlari disana. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar melempar handuk yang ada dilehernya ke sembarangan arah dan kemudian loncat dari balkon kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2 dan kemudian berlari mengejar bayangan itu.

Bayangan itu berlari keluar dari rumah(asrama) itu dengan meloncati pagar besi dan Sasuke yang berjarak 10 meter dibelakangnya juga mulai melakukan hal yang sama saat melewati pagar itu. Mereka terus berlari sampai Sasuke berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan bayangan itu di taman yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari asrama.

Sasuke terkejut melihat siapa orang yang tangannya digenggaman Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Kata Sasuke dengan nada kaget yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

oOo

Sakura memandang cowok didepannya dengan pandangan keget. Dia tadinya hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya, apa mereka sudah tahu rahasianya atau belum. Makanya dia datang ke asrama setelah mendapat izin dari ketua Swart Guardian yang walau begitu masih membuntutinya dan pergi ketika dia merasa tidak ada gunanya dia lama-lama disana pasti teman-temannya sudah tahu siapa dirinya.

Dan sekarang dia benar-benar terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakura…" Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian saja."

"Melihat kami sudah tahu apa belum soal keluarga bangsawanmu, begitu?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tepat pada sasarannya.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu yah." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ya, dan mereka akan meminta penjelasanmu besok di sekolah." Kata Sasuke melepas pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Sepertinya besok mereka akan kecewa, karena aku besok akan meninggalkan Konoha." Kata Sakura membalikkan badannya.

'Jadi ini yang dimaksud Temari tadi tentang kalau Sakura masih ada disini.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke Suna." Kata Sasuke berjalan ke sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Hmm." Kata Sakura singkat.

Suasana sepi kembali tidak ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan karena tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan.

"Boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal padamu?" Akhirnya Sasuke bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ya, kau mau bertanya apa?" Tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan Diamond Card mu? Bukannya kau tahu menggunakannya berarti kau akan kembali ke kehidupan bangsawanmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tangan ku bergerak sendiri mengambil kartu itu." Kata Sakura yang mendapat pandangan tidak puas dari Sasuke karena perkataan nya yang tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku hanya teringat dengan kakak kalau dia sedang belanja. Setiap belanja Diamond Cardnya aku yang pegang karena dia pasti akan lupa meletakkannya dimana. Malah kadang dia lupa Diamond Cardnya aku yang pegang, maka nya aku sudah terbiasa memberi Diamond Card itu ke kasir saat dia terdiam karena memikirkan Diamond Cardnya yang entah diletakkan dimana. Makanya tanpa sengaja aku memberi kan Diamond Cardku kepada kasir tadi saat melihat Ino sedang berpikir." Akuh Sakura.

"Terus kenapa kau meninggalkan kehidupan kebangsawananmu?" Kata Sasuke mengelurkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Sakura yang mengganjal otaknya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya." Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Aku meninggalkan rumah karena kakak kesayanganku sudah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah mewah tapi suram itu. Selain itu ada masalah lain yang membuatku ingin keluar dari rumah yang penuh aturan itu, dan maaf sekali aku tidak bisa mengatakan masalah apa itu." Kata Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Masalah lainmu itu perjodohan, bukan?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, satu dari tradisi turun temurun yang dilakukan setiap bangsawan terhadap anak mereka adalah menjodohkannya dengan anak bangsawan lain yang merupakan sahabat dekat mereka." Kata Sasuke terlihat santai mengatakan itu.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan heran, tentu saja heran bagaimana Sasuke tahu tradisi itu kecuali dia itu anak bangsawan. Sakura langsung teringat kalau keluarga Uchiha merupakan bangsawan di Konoha, dan itu membuatnya mengerti kenapa Sasuke tahu.

"Aku sekarang ingat keluargamu itu termasuk dari salah satu bangsawan di Konoha. Jadi apa kau juga dijodohkan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu tidak usah kau tanya, kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan Sakura." Kata Sasuke malas.

"Apa kau sudah pernah melihat orang yang dijodohkan denganmu?"

"Belum pernah, tapi kata orang tuaku dia itu sangat cantik dan pintar."

Dan saat itulah entah kenapa Sakura rasanya ingin menangis, mendengar Sasuke mengatakan cewek yang dijodohkan dengannya sangat cantik sudah membuat nyeri di hati Sakura. Padahal Sakura tahu Sasuke belum pernah melihatnya tapi Sakura tahu keluarga Uchiha tidak akan bilang begitu apabila yang dilihatnya benar-benar cantik.

"Kau kenapa? Cemburu karena aku sudah ada cewek yang mau dijodohkan denganku?" Kata Sasuke memandang raut wajah Sakura yang berubah sedih saat mendengar tentang perjodohannya.

"Ya, aku cemburu." Kata Sakura pelan kemudian menunduk untuk menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di sudut matanya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu kaget, sebenarnya tadi dia hanya berniat menggoda Sakura saja dan menunggu mengelak dan marah kepadanya seperti biasa, dia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya kalau Sakura mengatakan hal yang baru dikatakannya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah menarik Sakura dalam pelukkannya, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut soft pinknya. Sakura yang kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke mematung beberapa menit sebelum kedua tangannya memeluk Sasuke balik.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara detak jantung mereka yang tidak beraturan menjadi simfoni diantara mereka. Membagi seluruh yang dirasakannya kepada pasangannya masing-masing.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berpelukkan hingga jam menara tua di taman tua itu berdenting dua belas kali menandakan jam 12 malam.

Sakura menarik wajahnya yang sedari tadi didada Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, kalau lebih larut dari ini. Aku tidak janji Swart Guardian tidak akan kesini sebentar lagi." Kata Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap menahan Sakura dalam pelukkannya membuat Sakura gagal melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Sasuke, Please." Kata Sakura memohon kepada Sasuke untuk melepasnya.

"Baiklah, sebelum kau pergi…." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah memiringkan kepalanya dan beberapa detik kemudian bibir Sasuke sudah menempel sempurna dibibir Sakura.

Ciuman itu lembut tidak ada keinginan apapun didalamnya, Sakura jadi mengingat ketika dia pertama kali mencium Sasuke yang tertidur dipangkuannya. Sasuke menarik wajahnya dari wajah Sakura.

"Itu balasan untuk ciuman di danau itu." Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat muka Sakura merah.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau pura-pura tidur yah." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Tidak, aku terbangun karena ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku. Dan aku benar-benar kaget waktu melihatmu menciumku. Kau benar-benar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan yah." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura kesal mendengara perkataan Sasuke. Bakal di cap cewek mesum dia oleh cowok pervert di depannya.

"Dasa-" Belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sasuke sudah menempelkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, membuat Sakura terbelak.

Awalnya ciuman itu lembut seperti ciuman pertama tapi kemudian berubah menjadi lebih bergairah. Entah setan pervert apa yang merasuki Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura berani mengangkat tangannya ke rambut Sasuke dan kemudian mencengkram nya dengan kuat menahan wajah Sasuke untuk tetap diwajahnya. Sasuke tentu saja tidak menolak dia menguatkan pelukkannya pada Sakura. Mereka terus berciuman sampai persedian oksigen mereka habis dan menarik wajah mereka.

"Kau sudah mulai nakal, Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi." Kata Sakura dengan wajah mereh.

"Baiklah, anggap saja itu hadiah perpisahan sebelum kau pergi." Kata Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya.

" Hadiah yang indah, terima kasih. Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke-Kun." Kata Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar panggilan Sakura kepadannya, itu seolah harapan baginya untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku pasti akan menjemputmu." Janji Sasuke pada dirinya.

oOo

**Pagi hari, Asrama 07.00 AM**

Seluruh penghuni asrama berkumpul diruang makan memakan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin ke sekolah dan menemui Sakura. Banyak yang mau aku tanyakan kepadanya." Kata Ino berdiri dari bangkunya untuk mencuci piring bekas sarapannya.

"Aku juga." Kata Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu berharap kalau dia akan masuk sekolah hari ini." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu Sasuke." Kata Ino marah.

"Karena entah kenapa aku mulai berpikir dia sekarang sudah kembali ke Suna." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya kemungkinan besar Sakura tidak akan sekolah hari ini karena dia dibawa kembali ke Suna." Kata Neji.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura tidak akan pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan kita." Kata Ino.

"Tidak Ino, itu mungkin terjadi karena Swart Guardian pasti akan langsung membawanya ke Suna mau atau tidaknya Sakura." Kata Temari.

"Cih, jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi." Kata Temari pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak membiarkan Sakura pergi setidaknya sebelum aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin." Kata Ino kesal.

"Jadi kau akan melakukan apa sekarang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku akan kembali ke Suna hari ini juga." Kata Ino mantap.

"Kau gila, Ino. Kita harus sekolah sekarang." Kata Sai menatap Ino.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku akan pergi." Kata Ino yang bersiap akan keluar dari ruangan itu tapi ditahan Sai.

"Kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena hal ini." Kata Naruto mengingatkan.

"Duduklah dulu, jangan terburu-buru mengambil keputusan." Kata Shikamaru.

Akhirnya Ino duduk juga walau dengan terpaksa, Sai tetap berada dibelakang kursi yang diduduki Ino untuk mencegah Ino kabur.

Semuanya diam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dan sebuah deringan telepon milik Sasuke membunuh suasana sepi itu.

"Moshi Moshi." Sasuke menjawab handphone nya yang berdering itu.

"Ya… Semua ada disini kecuali Sakura…. Hah, Sekarang?... Baiklah, kami akan siap-siap." Sasuke mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Neji.

"Kepala Sekolah menyuruh kita ke Suna sekarang karena orang tua kita katanya akan berkumpul di Suna." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kalau kami, ikut tidak?" Tanya Ino berharap Sasuke bilang 'ya' dan dia bisa balik ke Suna dan mencari Sakura.

"Hn, katanya kita semua diberi izin untuk tidak ke sekolah. Dan kita diminta sampai Suna sebelum jam 9 pagi ini dan menemuinya di salah satu hotel di Suna." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Hah…. Jam 9 pagi? Kita belum sama sekali membeli tiket pesawat bagaimana kita sampai tepat waktu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tenang saja, pakai jet pribadi keluarga ku saja." Tawar Naruto.

Dan semuanya memandang Naruto dengan muka bersyukur.

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi bertemu Sakura." Teriak Ino nyaring.

Semuanya geleng-geleng melihat Ino, bagaimana mereka mau bertemu Sakura kalau mereka dikirim ke Suna untuk tugas lain dan orang tua mereka semua berkumpul disana.

Kenapa semua orang tua mereka berkumpul di Suna? Dan berhasilkah mereka berhasil bertemu dengan Sakura? Tunggu Chapter berikutnya….

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

**Ry: **Gimana reader and authors tambah gaje kah ini cerita. Kalau iya saya mohon maaf ….m(_ _)m

Dan kalau readers atau authors tidak suka saya bisa hapus chapter ini….

Dan **Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og**yang menanyakan Hinata dan Neji Hyuuga saling kenal atau tidak akan dijawab langsung oleh Neji.

**Neji**: Tentu kami saling kenal tapi kami memang tidak terlalu akrab karena kelompok kami saling membenci dan keluarga Hinata yang memutuskan menetap di Suna membuat kami jarang berkomunikasi. Walaupun sudah kelompok kami sudah saling berbaikkan kami juga tidak bisa langsung akrab karena sudah terbiasa tidak saling berkomunikasi.

**Ry: **Itulah jawabanya dan Special Thanks for **Ai yura, Daiyaki Aoi****, ****Chie Akane Etsuko****, ****Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet****, ****Lin Narumi Rutherford****, ****Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa****, ****Cherry Blossom Phantomhive****, ****Miki Yuiki Vessalius****, ****RestuChii SoraYama****, ****d3rin****, ****ErizuHernandhez****, ****Parapluei De Fleurs****, ****Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og****, ****namina88****, ****Eky-chan****, ****Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto****, ****Kazuki Namikaze****, ****kuchiki lover****, ****Violet-Yukko****, ****norii-chan13****, ****Devil's of Kunoichi****, ****U-know Maxiah****, ****Ghifia Kuraudo****, Ame Kuroyuki, Yue Heartphilia, Witthechavalery, Ritardando Stanza Quint, miss blue-chan.**

Yang sudah review chapter kemarin dan minta dilanjutkan cerita gaje ini….^^

Akhir kata bagi Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ry: **Chapter 9 update… Sebelum masuk cerita kita bales review chapter sebelumnya…^^

**Violet-Yukko****: **Tenang aja fic ini sudah direncanakan akhirnya Happy Ending… ^^ Dan soal siapa yang dijodohkan dengan Sakura silahkan baca chapter ini. Ini udah aku update semoga suka.

**Merizca Lee****: **Halo Merizca, terima kasih mau baca fic gaje ini dari awal… Dan Ry ucapkan selamat bergabung di FFN…^^ Kalau mau tahu siapa yang dijodohkan sama Sakura silahkan baca chapter ini….XD

**faricaLucy****: ** Iya nih seluruh orang tua mereka kumpul tuh, tapi kayaknya mereka belum dijodohin deh….*Author Stress*

**norii-chan13****: **Kalau Sasuke memang jodoh Sakura kan pairingnya dari awal SasuSaku. Ini udah aku update semoga suka.^^

**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa****: **Kalau mau tahu mereka dijodohin atau nggak baca chapter ini….^^ Ini udah aku update semoga suka.^^

**Kazuki Namikaze****: **Kalau mau tahu mereka dijodohin atau nggak dan siapa yang dijodohin sama Sakura baca chapter ini….^^ Ini udah aku update semoga Kazu-Chan suka.^^

**Umu Humairo Cho****: **Oke akan kami perbaiki…^^ ini udah aku update semoga tidak mengecewakan.^^

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius****: **Ini udah aku update semoga suka.^^

**Ai yura****: **Ini udah aku update semoga suka.^^

**Cherry Blossom Phantomhive****: **Kalau mau tahu baca chapter ini oke….^^ Ini udah aku update semoga suka.^^

**d3rin****: **Iya tuh, padahal Sakura masih kecil….XD Oke, semoga chapter ini makin membuat kamu penasaran….^^

**Leader Kimmi****: **Hai Kimmi …^^ Terima kasih pujiannya Author jadi merah nih mukannya…XD Oke, Ry usahain deh untuk konfliknya…. Ini udah aku update semoga suka.^^.

**miss blue-chan****: **Maunya Ry nih cerita sebentar lagi tamat tapi karena masih banyak rahasia yang belum terkuak fic ini belum bisa tamat dalam waktu dekat… Kalau mau tahu siapa yang dijodohin dengan Sakura baca chapter ini…. Ini udah aku update semoga suka.^^

**Chie Akane Etsuko****: **Ini udah aku update semoga suka.^^ dan untuk jawaban pertanyaan nya nanti akan dijelasin sama Temari diakhir chapter ini….^^

**Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og****: **Sama-Sama… Boleh saja, Ry akan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Na… Untuk masalah GaaSaku nanti akan dijawab oleh Gaara diakhir chapter ini… Untuk siapa yang dijodohin sama Sakura silahkan baca dichapter ini…^^

**Ritardando Stanza Quint****: **Hai Quint, untuk masalah Temari nanti akan dijawab oleh Sakura diakhir chapter ini… Hahaha, kemaren Ry lagi kebayang adegan Kisu di Twilight jadinya gitu deh….XD

**RestuChii SoraYama****: **Arigatou udah bilang fic Ry keren…*Terharu* Ini udah aku update semoga suka.^^

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet****: **Ini udah Ry panjangin semoga masih bersedia membaca fic gaje ini…. Kalau mau tahu yang dijodohin sama Sakura silahkan baca chapter ini….^^ Ini udah aku update semoga suka….^^

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa****: **Iya SasuSaku so sweet banget, Author aja iri bacanta….XD Kalau mau tahu yang dijodohin sama Sakura silahkan baca chapter ini….^^ Ini udah aku update semoga suka….^^

**Lin Narumi Rutherford****: **Kalau mau tahu yang dijodohin sama Sakura silahkan baca chapter ini….^^ Ini udah aku update semoga suka….^^

**Laura Pyordova****: ** Gak apa-apa kok, kan Laura udah review di chapter selanjutnya. Ampun mbak jangan bunuh Ry…*Angkat tangan ngeliat pisau ditangan Laura* Ini udah aku update semoga suka….^^

**Daiyaki Aoi****: **Arigatou untuk pujiannya, itu membuat Ry semangat…^^ Iya tuh kisunya so sweet banget, coba Ry ada disitu bisa Ry foto untuk ngancem Sasuke….XD *Gila* Ini udah aku update semoga suka.

**Ry**: Oke nggak usah lama-lama Let us begin the story…..^^

"**Hell Boys and Heaven Girls"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **T 'aman untuk dikonsumsi'

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan empat pairing lainnya.

**Genre: **Kali iniRomance and Friendship.

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

Chapter 9:

**Bandara Internasional Sunagakura 08.45 AM**

Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls (minus Sakura) keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di Suna." Kata Ino meregangkan tangannya yang terasa penat karena kebanyakaan duduk.

"Jadi, kita langsung ke hotel tempat Kepala Sekolah kalian menginap?" Tanya Temari memandang Hell Boys.

"Ya, lagi pula 15 menit lagi jam 9." Kata Shikamaru melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Berarti kita harus cari Taxi sekarang." Kata Tenten.

"Tidak perlu, sepertinya Kepala Sekolah sudah mengirimkan kita mobil jemputan." Kata Neji memandang sebuah mobil jeep berwarna hitam mengkilat yang terparkir didepan mereka.

Mereka pun melihat kea rah yang dilihat oleh Neji.

'Norak.' Batin mereka bersamaan melihat mobil jeep tersebut. Sebenarnya mobil jeep itu bagus, keren malah tapi spanduk panjang yang terikat dimobil itu benar-benar membuat jeep itu terlihat norak. Spanduk itu bertuliskan 'SELAMAT DATANG NEJI, SASUKE, NARUTO, SAI, SHIKAMARU' dengan lukisan tangan wajah 5 orang itu di sudut kanan bawah. Heaven Girls berusaha menahan tawa mereka melihat lukisan itu karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hell Boys.

Mereka berjalan menuju jeep itu dan ketika mereka sampai didepan jeep itu, pintu kemudi jeep terbuka. Dapat dilihat seorang lelaki yang pakaian dan celananya berwarna hijau lumut, berambut mangkok, beralis tebal berjalan kea rah mereka.

"Selamat datang di Suna." Kata orang itu sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan giginya yang bersinar karena tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Terima kasih, Gai-Sensei tapi apakah kau bisa membuka spanduk (norak) itu sekarang." Kata Neji melihat orang yang bernama Gai itu dan menunjuk spanduk yang terpasang dimobil.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah membuatnya dari pagi karena Kepala Sekolah memintaku menjemput kalian." Kata Gai dengan wajah lesu.

"Karena spanduk itu no-…" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya Shikamaru sudah menutup mulutnya membuat Gai bingung

"Karena kami tidak bisa naik ke mobil kalau spanduk itu masih disana." Kata Sai.

"Ooh, baiklah." Kata Gai yang segera membuka spanduk (norak) itu.

Hell Boys bernafas lega melihat spanduk norak itu dilepas.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Hinata karena penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Gai itu.

"Dia Maito Gai, guru olahraga di Hakuba sekaligus supir pribadi Kepala Sekolah kami. Dia selalu bersemangat disaat kapanpun." Kata Neji melihat Gai yang masih membereskan spanduk.

"Mirip Naruto donk." Kata Hinata.

"Enak saja, aku memang bersemangat tapi aku tidak berkelakuan norak." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Selesai, ayo kita pergi ke hotel sekarang. Bisa gawat kalau kita terlambat." Kata Gai yang sudah selesai membereskan spanduk nya.

Mereka pun masuk ke mobil jeep tersebut dan mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan bandara dan menuju ke Hotel Kazekage tempat Kepala Sekolah Hakuba menginap. Tidak memakan waktu lama mereka sudah tiba di hotel tepat jam 9 dan segera masuk hotel itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Resepsionis ketika sembilan oranng itu berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Kamar Senju Tsunade dilantai berapa?" Tanya Neji mewakili teman-temannya.

"Sebentar…" Kata Resepsionis itu mencari data tsunade.

"Kamar dilantai 8 nomor 815."

"Oke… Terima kasih." Kata Neji pergi menuju lift diikuti yang lainnya.

oOo

**TING**

Lift terbuka dilantai 8 hotel itu dan dengan segera mencari kamar nomor 815. Ketika kamar itu ditemukan, Sasuke maju untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Siapa?" Tanya suara dari dalam kamar itu.

"Tsunade-Sama, ini saya Sasuke." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sopan.

Tidak beberapa lama pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut pirang.

**Nama: Senju Tsunade**

**Umur: 50 tahun tapi penampilan seperti berumur 30 tahunan**

**Jabatan: Kepala Sekolah Hakuba**

**Data diri: Wanita yang sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Selalu melipahkan tugasnya pada asisten kepercayaannya.**

"Masuklah." Perintah Tsunade.

Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls masuk ke kamar itu dan duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" Tanya Tsunade sambil duduk di sofa yang kosong.

"Biasa saja, bisakah anda katakan sekarang untuk apa meminta kami kemari? Dan kenapa orang tua kami bisa berkumpul disini?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"Seperti biasanya kau tidak pernah sabar, Uchiha. Sebelum aku menjelaskan kenapa aku meminta kalian kemari, sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan diri kepada 4 orang cewek didepanku ini." Kata Tsunade melihat Heaven Girls.

"Perkenalkan aku Senju Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah Hakuba. Maaf baru sekarang bisa bertemu langsung dengan kalian. Kalian dari Cherry Blossoms High School bukan? Dan kemana satu orang lagi, dari data yang dikirim sekolah kalian bukannya kalian berlima?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Senang bertemu anda Tsunade-Sama, perkenalkan aku Temari, ini Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Benar kami dari Cherry Blossoms High School. Kami memang berlima tapi satu orang yang merupakan Ketua Osis kami sudah kembali dulu ke Suna karena ada urusan keluarga." Kata Temari mewakili teman-temannya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kita langsung ke inti permasalahan kenapa aku meminta kalian kemari. Sebenarnya ini permintaan orang tua kalian, katanya mereka akan mengadakan reuni hari ini dan ingin memperkenalkan kalian. Tapi mereka tahu kalian pasti tidak mau ke pesta reuni ini, makanya mereka meminta ku untuk menyuruh kalian kesini, karena kalian tidak bisa membantah perintahku." Jelas Tsunade dan membuat Hell Boys kaget.

"Apa orang tua kami juga?" Tanya Heaven Girs bersamaan.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mungkin meminta kalian kemari juga kan." Kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum dan rasa kaget juga dirasakan Heaven Girls.

"Hah.. Orang tua kurang kerjaan." Kata Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls bersamaan.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap orang tua kalian akan tiba di sini jam 12 siang nanti." Kata Tsunade.

"Kami tidak membawa baju formal satupun." Kata Ino sambil melihat Tsunade.

"Tenang saja, orang tua kalian sudah menyiapkan baju-baju kalian di kamar-kamar yang ada di lantai ini. Oh ya, hampir aku lupa." Kata Tsunade yang langsung memegang telepon yang ada di meja kecil disebelah sofanya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kalian bisa kemari sekarang…" Perintah Tsunade dengan nada tegas.

Tidak lama, pintu kamar itu diketuk dan masuklah orang-orang yang sangat dikenal oleh 9 orang yang ada disana sebagai pelayan-pelayang pribadi mereka.

"Kalian akan dibantu bersiap-siap oleh mereka. Jadi segeralah bersiap." Perintah Tsunade.

Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls tidak membantah, mereka berjalan meninggalkan kamar Tsunade dan menuju kamar yang ditunjuk oleh pelayang-pelayan mereka.

oOo

Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls duduk disalah satu meja di restaurant hotel yang sepi sepertinya restaurant ini sudah dibooking untuk acara reuni orang tua mereka.

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu? Mereka(orang tua) itu seharusnya sudah ada disini 15 menit yang lalu." Kata Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12.15 PM.

"Kita tunggu saja 5 menit lagi kalau mereka tidak datang juga, aku akan pergi untuk bertemu dengan Sakura." Kata Ino sambil menyandarkan badannya di kursi.

Tidak sampai 1 menit, pintu restaurant terbuka dan masuklah orang yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi. Mereka berdiri untuk menyambut orang tua mereka yang sudah datang kecuali Temari karena tidak melihat ayahnya di sana.

"Hai anakku." Kata orang tua mereka melihat anak-anak mereka.

"Kaa-San… Tou-San." Kata mereka bersamaan kemudian berpelukkan dengan orang tua mereka.

Setelah acara peluk-pelukkan mereka saling memperkenalkan anak-anak mereka.

"Mana Rei?" Tanya Minato (ayah Naruto) entah kepada siapa.

"Tou-San belum datang, paling sebentar lagi datang." Kata Temari berdiri dari kursinya ketika mendengar nama ayahnya di sebut.

"Oh, kau putri Rei?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya, namaku Sabaku No Temari."

Ketika Temari selesai memperkenalkan diri, pintu restaurant kembali terbuka dan masuklah seorang lelaki yang umurnya kira-kira 40 tahunan.

"Tou-San." Temari menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Hai Rei." Sapa Minato.

"Hai Minato, apa kabar?" Tanya Rei sambil merangkul Minato.

"Baik, kau bagaimana? Sepertinya kau terlihat lelah, apa pekerjaan sebagai presiden terlalu berat?"

"Tidak juga, lumayan menyenangkan malah. Dan mana pasangan yang mengadakan acara reuni ini?" Rei mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan restaurant itu.

"Mereka belum datang, tadi sudah aku hubungi katanya mereka dalam perjalanan kemari." Kata Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Apa mereka membawa anak nya?" Tanya Rei.

"Entahlah…" Kata Hiashi.

"Kemungkinan mereka membawanya lagipula mereka yang minta kita membawa anak-anak kita kan." Kata Uchiha Fugaku.

"Semoga saja, aku sudah lama tidak melihat anak mereka terutama anak bungsu mereka." Kata Rei.

"Kenapa dengan anak bungsu ku, Rei?" Tanya sebuah suara dari orang yang sekarang berdiri di pintu restaurant yang terbuka.

"Ryu..." Kata Rei kaget melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah dan bermata hazel yang berumur sama dengannya.

"Hai Rei, Minato, Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Kazune (ayah Sai), dan Jun (ayah Tenten)." Sapa Ryu sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Ryu." Sapa 9 orang yang namanya disebut tadi.

"Lama tidak ketemu, mana istri dan anakmu?" Tanya Inoichi memeluk sahabat karibnya sejak sekolah menengah itu.

"Mereka sedang ke toilet sebentar, biasalah wanita." Kata Ryu sambil tersenyum.

"Berdandan?" Tebak Jun.

"Ya." Kata Ryu singkat.

"Sepertinya sejak menikah denganmu dia yang tomboy itu jadi feminim yah." Kata Kazune sambil senyum gaje ke Ryu. Sepertinya kita tahu sekarang dari siapa Sai mewarisi senyum-senyum gajenya.

"Jadi sebelum aku menikah, aku tidak feminim yah Kazune." Seorang wanita masuk ke restaurant hotel itu.

"Ti-tidak Hana, aku hanya bercanda." Kata Kazune berusaha santai tapi keringat dingin mulai timbul diwajahnya saat melihat aura gelap wanita yang baru masuk itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau hanya bercanda." Kata wanita berambut soft pink dan bermata emerald yang dipanggil Hana tadi.

"Be- benar, a- aku tadi hanya bercanda." Kata Kazune terbata-bata.

Hana melihat Kazune tajam, baru saja dia akan menghajar Kazune kalau tidak mendengar suara putrinya.

"Kaa-San… Kau meninggalkan tas tanganmu." Kata suara yang berasal dari seorang cewek yang rambut dan matanya sama persis dengan Hana masuk ke restaurant itu.

"Astaga, terima kasih sayang." Kata Hana sambil mengambil tasnya dari putrinya itu.

Semua melihat kedua orang itu dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Ryu, itu putrimu?" Tanya Minato menatap anak yang sedang berbicara dengan Hana.

"Ya, itu putri tunggalku sekaligus anak bungsuku." Kata Ryu sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga, dia benar-benar mirip Hana waktu masih disekolah menengah. Benar tidak?" Tanya Kushina dengan kaget entah kepada siapa.

"Iya, benar-benar seperti melihat Hana waktu muda dulu. Sangat sangat mirip." Kata Mikoto melihat dua orang itu.

"Ryu, bagaimana caramu bisa bikin anak yang sama persis dengan ibunya begitu?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A, nanti kalau kita kumpul lagi akan ku ceritakan. Tidak baik berbicara dengan topik itu didepan anak-anak yang sedang masa pubertas." Kata Ryu sambil menyeringai dan membuat para lelaki itu melihat anak-anak mereka dan membenarkan perkataan Ryu.

"Jadi siapa nama putrimu?" Tanya Jun mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Namanya Sakura…. Akasuna Sakura tapi dia lebih sering memakai nama keluarga Hana sebelum menikah." Kata Ryu.

"Nama keluarga Hana dulu kalau tidak salah Haruno, berarti namanya Haruno Sakura. Benar?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ya." Kata Ryu membetulkan pertanyaan Kushina.

Hell Boys dan Heaven Girl(minus Temari yang mendengarkan) yang sedari tadi tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan orang tua mereka, tersentak mendengar nama 'Haruno Sakura'. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada orang yang namanya sama persis dengan sahabat mereka yang sedang ditatap oleh orang tua mereka. Dan mata mereka membulat melihat cewek yang mereka maksud adalah Sakura yang mereka kenal.

"SAKURA…" Teriak Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten bersamaan.

oOo

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang memanggil namanya dengan cara berteriak. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Hell Boys sedang memandangnya dari tengah restaurant itu. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi Sakura langsung menghampiri mereka dan meninggalkan ibunya yang masih terdiam.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Sakura tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada kaget dari suaranya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Sakura. Kau kembali ke Suna tanpa pamit dan sekarang muncul tiba-tiba disini." Kata Ino.

"Tentu saja aku disini karena menemani orang tua ku yang sedang reuni dengan teman-teman sekolahnya dulu."

"Orang tuamu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya, itu mereka." Sakura menunjuk seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya dan seorang lelaki yang berdiri disebelah ayah Temari.

"Jadi, kau anak dari Bangsawan Akasuna yah Sakura?" Tanya Tenten kaget melihat orang tua Sakura.

"Iya Ten, bukannya Ryu Jii-San sudah mengatakannya tadi kalau Sakura anaknya. " Kata Temari berdiri disebelah Sakura.

"Gomen Temari, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraan tadi." Jelas Tenten, sebenarnya Temari sudah tahu kalau teman-temannya tidak terlalu memperhatikan ketika orang tua mereka berbicara.

"Sudahlah, kalian belum menjelaskan kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Alasan kami ada disini tidak jauh berbeda denganmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke kemudian menatap seluruh orang dewasa yang juga sedang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Sakura, kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Tou-Sannya, Ryu dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja Tou-San, mereka sahabat-sahabatku." Jelas Sakura dan membuat Ryu kaget.

"Kalian bersahabat?" Kali ini Rei yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Kata Heaven Girls dan Hell Boys bersamaan (Sepertinya mereka akan mulai bersahabat dari sekarang).

Hal itu tentu membuat kaget orang tua mereka. Dipikiran mereka terpikir hal yang sama 'kenapa kami bisa tidak tahu anak-anak kami bersahabat'.

"Tou-San bisa kah kita makan siang sekarang? Ini sudah jam 12.50 loh." Sakura menunjuk jam ditangan kirinya yang membuyarkan pikiran orang-orang dewasa itu.

"Tentu saja. Mari kita makan siang sekarang." Ajak Ryu kepada sahabat-sahabatnya menuju sebuah meja yang paling besar di restaurant itu.

Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls memilih meja yang jauh dari orang tua mereka.

oOo

Sakura memakan makanannya dengan anggun sehingga seluruh perhatian seluruh orang dimeja itu bukan tercurah kepada makanan mereka malah melihat Sakura makan.

"Kalian mau sampai kapan melihatku seperti itu?" Kata Sakura yang tidak suka melihat pandangan seluruh sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kami tidak memandangmu kalau ini pertama kali nya kami melihat kau makan nya seanggun itu." Kata Ino.

"Aku jadi ragu, benarkah kau selama 8 tahun ini tidak berlaku sebagai bangsawan?" Tanya Temari yang tahu perilaku Sakura yang selalu melanggar aturan kebangsawanan.

"Memang ada yang salah, ini sudah kebiasaanku sejak kecil apabila makan direstaurant. Aku memang tidak terlalu menuruti peraturan keluarga tapi aku sudah diajari dari kecil untuk selalu bersikap anggun apabila sedang ada pertemuan keluarga atau pertemuan penting diluar rumah. Kalau makan bersama keluarga atau sahabat akrabku, aku tidak pernah seanggun ini. Sudahlah jangan bahas hal ini." Jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kapan kau akan balik ke Konoha? Kita masih harus menyiapkan pesta dansa yang tinggal 1 setengah bulan lagi." Kata Hinata.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, orang tua ku memintaku tetap disini sampai 2 minggu lagi." Kata Sakura dengan lesu.

"2 minggu lagi? Memangnya mereka mau kau melakukan apa?" Tanya Tenten.

"…"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, terlihat diwajahnya keraguan untuk cerita atau tidak kepada teman-temannya.

"Perjodohanmu yah?" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang dengan santai menyebut masalah itu.

"Hn." Kata Sakura membetulkannya.

Dan seketika 8 orang lainnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut diwajah mereka.

"Yang benar Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa kau dijodohkan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Itu sudah tradisi setiap keluarga bangsawan apabila mereka mempunyai anak perempuan, mereka harus menjodohkannya dengan anak dari bangsawan lain." Jawab Neji mewakili Sakura yang sepertinya malas menjelaskannya.

"Dengan siapa kau dijodohkan, Sakura?" Tanya Shikmaru.

"Aku tidak tahu dia dari keluarga mana, yang kutahu dia bernama Kimimaro." Kata Sakura tanpa minat.

"Dari mana kau tahu namanya? Bukankah mereka akan memberi tahu namanya setelah pertemuan pertama kalian?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi pagi ketika aku sampai di rumah dan melewati kamar orang tuaku dan tidak sengaja mendengar tentang perjodohanku dan nama Kimimaro selalu disebut di pembicaraan mereka."

"Kau salah dengar kali, Sakura." Kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Aku juga berharap aku salah dengar tapi aku mendengar mereka juga menyebut nama itu sepanjang perjalanan ke sini." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Kau sudah mencoba menolak perjodohan ini belum Sakura?" Tanya Temari.

"Bagaimana aku mau menolak, kau kan tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Tou-San."

"Masa tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membuat Tou-San mu berubah pikiran." Kata Sasuke terdengar nada kesal disuaranya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada… Eh, tunggu aku tahu siapa yang bisa merubah pikirannya itu." Kata Sakura seperti teringat dengan seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari perjodohan gila ini.

"Siapa?" Tanya sembilan orang lainnya bersamaan.

"Kakakku."

"Maksudmu Gaara?" Tanya Temari.

"Bukan, kau ingat dengan kakak pertamaku kan?" Tanya Sakura balik dan membuat Temari berpikir sebentar dan kemudian dia tersenyum setelah mengingat siapa yang dimaksud Sakura. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingat, yang kau maksud Akasuna Sasori kan? Anak pertama dari keluarga Akasuna dan pewaris utama Akasuna Corp dan beberapa hotel milik keluarga Akasuna. Cucu kesayangan Presedir Akasuna Corp, yang hampir seluruh perkataannya selalu dituruti." Jelas Temari.

"Yah, hanya Sasori Nii-Chan yang bisa membuat Tou-San membatalkan perjodohan gila ini. Tapi sayang Sasori Nii-Chan tidak sedang berada di Suna sekarang." Kata Sakura dengan lesu.

"Memangnya dia dimana sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mengurus perusahaan gabungan yang didirikannya bersama teman-temannya di Athena, Yunani. Dan tidak mungkin aku bisa menemuinya ke sana kalau orang tua ku tidak mengizinkan." Sakura menekukkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia harus pasrah menerima takdir untuk dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

oOo

SASUKE POV

Aku melihat Sakura menekukkan wajahnya dan dapat dilihat diwajahnya kalau dia sudah pasrah menerima takdir untuk di jodohkan dengan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya. Aku tidak suka melihatnya pasrah begitu. Dan aku sangat kesal melihatnya pasrah dijodohkan seperti itu.

Entah kenapa hatiku sakit, melihatnya seperti ini. Aku lebih suka melihatnya marah-marah padaku dari pada melihatnya sedih seperti ini. Tiba-tiba pikiranku kembali ke kejadian semalam sebelum Sakura meninggalkan Konoha aku berjanji akan menjemput Sakura yang ada di Suna dan dalam sehari janji itu terkabul yah walau belum terkabul seutuhnya karena aku belum bisa membawanya kembali ke Konoha gara-gara masalah perjodohan ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas di otak jenius ku, rencana yang akan membuat Sakura menemui kakaknya dan membatalkan perjodohan ini.

'Semoga saja ini berhasil, apabila tidak berhasil tidak ada cara lain selain menculiknya dari keluarganya dan menikahinya saat itu juga. Karena sejak Sakura menciumku dia sudah menjadi milik ku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sebagai Uchiha aku tidak akan pernah memberikan yang sudah menjadi milikku kepada orang lain.' Batinku.

Aku pun menyeringai dan aku segera mengambil handphoneku kemudian mengetik SMS berisi rencana ku dan mengirimnya.

Beberapa saat aku mendengar ponsel Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji berbunyi tanda SMS yang dikirimku sudah sampai kepada seluruh anggota Hell Boys. Ku lihat mereka membaca SMS itu sebentar kemudian terlihat seringai tipis dibibir mereka saat menatapku sambil menganguk tanda mengerti.

"Sakura, kau tenang saja. Kau akan segera menemui kakakmu itu." Kataku membuat seluruh anggota Heaven Girls melihatku.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kalau kita kabur dan pergi dengan pesawat sekarang itu percuma pasti orang tuaku akan membatalkan seluruh penerbangan untuk mencegatku." Sakura memandangku dengan frustasi.

"Kalian tenang saja, yang penting kalian mau atau tidak mengikuti rencana kami tanpa protes?" Kulihat Naruto menatap tajam seluruh anggota Heaven Girls.

"Baiklah, tapi kau yakin rencana kalian akan berhasil membawaku ke Yunani?" Tanya Sakura sediit ragu.

"Hn, aku jamin." Kataku datar tapi meyakinkan.

"Baiklah aku ikut." Sakura akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Kami juga." Kata anggota Heaven Girls lainya menyetujuinya.

Aku dan anggota Hell Boys lainnya menyeringai bersama, mengingat sebentar lagi kami akan melakukan hal yang berbau kriminalitas.

Sebenarnya rencana apa yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke? Dan berhasilkah mereka menemui Sasori? Kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

**Rin: **Hai Minna…^^ Lama nggak ketemu, Rin baru balik nih dari Hibernasi dan menggantikan Rin yang lagi Drop gara-gara kebanyakan makan pas lebaran kemaren dan belum sembuh sampai sekarang… Dan Rin mewakili Ry mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin*Readers:Telat*

Oke kita untuk pertanyaan **Chie Akane Etsuko** yang menanyakan Gaara dan Temari itu sama-sama bangsawan Suna kan? Lalu, kenapa Gaara -yang kakaknya Sakura- diangkat sama ayahnya Temari? Akan dijawab oleh Temari.

**Temari: **Keluargaku petinggi Suna bukan bangsawan Suna. Alasan kenapa Gaara diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Sabaku karena semenjak Tou-San menjadi Presiden di Suna, perusahaan terbengkalai tidak ada yang meneruskan. Aku tidak bisa menerukan perusahaan karena aku seorang wanita sedangkan peraturan perusahaan mengharuskan pemimpin harus lelaki, sebenarnya aku punya adik kandung lelaki tetapi dia tidak terlalu suka yang namanya bekerja diperusahaan, makanya Tou-San meminta tolong salah satu bangsawan Suna yang merupakan sahabatnya dulu, dan mereka mengizinkan kami mengakat anak kedua mereka yaitu Gaara dan Gaara setuju sejak itu dia mengurusi perusahaan sambil bersekolah sampai sekarang.

**Ry: **Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og** yang menanyakan Gaara dan Sakura kan anak bangsawan? Kenapa orang tua Sakura mengizinkan Gaara diangkat anak oleh petinggi Suna sedangkan Sakura tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan rumah? Akan dijawab oleh Gaara.

**Gaara: **Iya kami anak bangsawan, untuk alasan kenapa aku diizinkan diangkat anak itu sudah dijawab Temari Nee-Chan diatas. Sakura tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah karena itu sudah salah satu aturan yang berlaku pada para putri bangsawan. Mereka hanya boleh keluar rumah untuk bersekolah dan itu berlaku sampai mereka dinikahkan oleh orang yang dijodohkan dengan mereka.

**Ry: **Pertanyaan Terakhir dari **Ritardando Stanza Quint** yang menanyakan GaaSaku itu bangsawan Suna, Temari itu apa? Dijawab Sakura.

**Sakura: **Temari itu anak petinggi Suna. Petinggi dan Bangsawan Suna itu berbeda, Petinggi adalah mereka yang hanya mempunyai kekuasaan sementara dan bisa saja digantikan oleh orang lain yang tidak sedarah dengannya, sedangkan bangsawan adalah mereka yang mempunyai kekuasaan tetap apabila mereka sudah pensiun mereka akan digantikan oleh anak atau cucu(keturunan) mereka.

**Rin: **Aku minta maaf lw ceritanya rada gaje, soalnya lagi gak ada ide….m(_ _)m Oke akhir kata bagi Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Hell Boys and Heaven Girl"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **T 'aman untuk dikonsumsi'

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan empat pairing di lainnya.

**Genre: **Kali iniRomance and Friendship.

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

Chapter 10:

Sakura memandang keluar balkon kamarnya dilantai dua. Sakura melihat para Swart Guardia berjaga dengan ketat disekitar gerbang pintu rumahnya. Membuat Sakura kesal, bagaimana dia bisa kabur ke tempat teman-temannya kalau begini. Tadi siang setelah acara reuni SMA orang tuanya Sakura diminta bertemu dengan anggota Hell Boys di taman didekat Mansion keluarganya. Tapi kalau penjagaanya seketat ini bagaimana dia bisa pergi kesana.

"Ck, sepertinya Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengetahui rencana kami." Kata Sakura kesal memandang penjaga-penjaga itu.

"Wah.. Wah.. Kenapa wajah adikku yang biasanya manis jadi merengut begitu?" Sebuah suara berat mengkagetkan Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan begitu kagetnya dia melihat Gaara berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Aniki, sejak kapan Aniki disana?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara kaget.

"Sejak kamu bilang soal rencana. Kamu mau melarikan diri lagi Saku-Chan," Gaara mendekati Sakura dan memandangnya tepat di manik mata, membuat Sakura gelagapan karena rencana kaburnya ketahuan oleh kakaknya.

'Bagus... Kacau sudah rencana melarikan diriku.' Batin Sakura kesal.

"Mukamu jangan bertambah muram begitu Sakura. Aniki tidak akan bilang rencanamu kepada kaa-san dan tou-san kok, malahan aniki akan membantumu." Gaara memperlihatkan senyumnya yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan kepada orang lain kecuali keluarganya.

Sakura memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Anggap saja ini untuk membayar kesalahan yang pernah Aniki buat soal kematian Matsuri," kata Gaara seolah mengerti kekagetan Sakura.

"Arigatou aniki," kata Sakura sambil memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Gaara yang dipeluk hanya memukul pelan bahu Sakura.

"Ayo, teman-temanmu sudah menunggu kan." Gaara menarik Sakura keluar kamar.

oOo

**SAKURA POV**

Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamar kosong yang dulunya ada kamar Aniki. Rasa bingung mulai mejalar di otakku, untuk apa Aniki membawaku ke kamarnya. Gaara Nii-chan berjalan ke perapian tua yang ada disudut ruangan, memang keluarga Akasuna salah satu keluarga paling kaya di Suna. Tapi tetap saja rumah mereka masih menggunakan model rumah kuno. Kalau menurut silsilah rumah ini udah berdiri lebih dari 200 tahun dan Tou-san nya adalah generasi ke 5 yang mewarisi rumah ini.

"Aniki kenapa kita malah ke kamar ini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Karena dikamar ini ada jalan rahasia yang menghungkan rumah ini dengan taman tempat teman-temanmu menunggu," Kata Gaara sambil meraba tembok didalam perapian seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ini dia," Gaara menekan salah satu tembok bata yang ada didalam perapian dan tiba-tiba rak buku yang ada di ruangan itu bergeser dan meperlihatkan sebuah lorong gelap didalamnya.

"A-apa ini? Jalan rahasia?" Kataku kaget.

"Ini pintu keluar darurat yang dibangun para leluhur kita untuk mengamakan keluarga Akasuna apabila diserang musuh. Pada zaman edo keluarga Akasuna merupakan keluarga paling terpandang di Suna. Jadi banyak sekali orang yang mengincar nyawa keluarga Akasuna. Makanya para leluhur membuat jalan rahasia untuk menyelamatkan kita." Gaara menjelaskan sejarah jalan itu dengan singkat.

"Aniki tahu jalan ini dari mana?" tanyaku pendek.

"Dulu tidak sengaja aku terjatuh kedalam perampian dan menekan salah satu temboknya. Dan aku menemukan jalan ini, dulu kadang kalau aku bosan di kamar aku selalu kabur lewat jalan ini. Dan jalan ini tepat berhubungan dengan taman," Kata Gaara sambil menyalahkan salah satu obor yang terdapat di sebelah kanan tembok.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aniki kita kabur lewat sini. Tou-san pasti tahu kita pakai jalan ini," kataku dengan tidak yakin.

"Sepertinya begitu, makanya kita harus cepat sebelum Tou-san menyadari kamu menghilang dari kamar, dan aku yakin Tou-san pasti langsung menebak Aniki yang membantu kamu lari." Gaara menarik tangan ku sehingga kamu masuk ke dalam lorong itu. lorong itu kembali tertutup rak buku dan yang menjadi penerangan sekarang adalah obor yang dipegang oleh aniki.

"Ayo," aniki berjalan duluan meninggalkannku yang masih memperhatikan desain lorong tua ini. Aku mengejar aniki dan mensejajarkan langkahku dengan langkahnya. Kami berjalan dalam diam walau karena aniki tipe orang yang banyak bicara seperti si bodoh hyperaktif hell boys, Naruto. Sifat nya yang tenang ini jadi mengingatkan ku pada Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar aku jadi membayangkan Sasuke dari awal pertemuan kami di greenhouse sampai malam kami berpisah ditaman, tanpa sadar aku meraba bibir ku saat teringat kejadian ditaman itu. Dan sepertinya aniki memperhatikan tingkahku.

"Kau sedang memikirkan siapa Saku-chan?" tanya aniki sambil memandangku.

"Tidak memikirkan siapa-siapa aniki," jawabku yang tentu saja bohong. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengakui kalau aku sedang memikirkan Sasuke, sampai dunia kiamat juga aku tidak akan mengakuinya.

"Kau tahu Saku-chan, kamu tidak pandai berbohong didepanku," aniki mengeluarkan smirknya membuatku cemberut melihatnya. Apa karena kami kakak adik makanya aku tidak bisa berbohong kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu tanpa aku beritahu juga, aku yakin aniki tahu siapa orang yang sedang aku pikirkan."

"Tentu saja, pemuda berambut biru dongker pemimpin Hell Boys kan." aniki sepertinya sengaja tidak menyebutkan namanya untuk melihat ekspresiku.

"Bagus kalau aniki sudah tahu," kataku cuek dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya padahal aniki yang tahu jalan lorong ini.

oOo

**AUTHOR POV**

Gaara melihat Sakura yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya, dia berani bertaruh kalau wajah Sakura sekarang dihiasi rona merah. Membuat Gaara ingin tertawa, tapi ditahannya karena dia tahu kalau membuat adikknya marah itu artinya dia sudah harus siap menahan pukulan adiknya yang setara dengan kekuatan raksasa.

"Saku-chan kamu mau kemana? Itu bukan jalan ke taman." Kata Gaara saat melihat Sakura hampir berbelok ke lorong yang salah dan berlari mendekati adiknya.

Gaara menarik adiknya kembali ke lorong yang benar dan mereka berjalan dalam diam kembali.

"Jadi, apa yang disukai adikku dari pria Uchiha yang katanya sombong dan tidak berperasaan itu." Gaara memulai membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Dia itu sombong menyebalkan, sok cool, sok berkuasa, tapi bisa bersikap menjadi bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya apabila sudah menyangkut orang terdekatnya." Sakura tersenyum dibagian akhir penjelasannya membuat Gaara sedikit tersenyum melihatnya.

Sepertinya adiknya entah sadar apa tidak sudah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, dan menurut Gaara Sasuke juga pasti juga mencintai Sakura. Sepertinya dia tidak akan menyesal menolong Sakura untuk kabur dari rumah sekarang.

"Itu pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruang bawah tanah di bawah Pohon Sakura tua yang ada ditaman." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara, Sakura berlari dulu menuju pintu itu dan membukanya. Agak susah karena pintu itu berkarat akibat jarang digunakan tapi Sakura bisa membukanya hanya dengan sekali sentakkan membuat Gaara kaget melihatnya.

"Aniki terima kasih bantuannya, aniki antar aku sampai sini saja." Kata Sakura menghalangi anikinya masuk ke ruang bawah tanah itu. Sebelum Gaara bisa menjawab Sakura sudah menutup intu ruangan itu dan menahannya dengan besi bekas yang ada disana sehingga membuat Gaara tidak dapat membukanya.

Sakura tidak mau kalau tou-san nya tahu kalau Gaara ikut terlibat dalam rencana kabur nya dari rumah karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama Gaara pergi dari rumah dia kembali dan Sakura tidak mau membuat tou-sannya murka kepada Gaara cukup dia saja yang dimarahai soal ini. Karena perjodohan ini adalah masalahnya dan dia yang harus menyelesaikannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari keluarga Akasuna dan itu termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

**at Park**

Hell Boys dan anggota Heaven Girl minus Sakura menunggu didekat pohon Sakura tu yang kata orang Suna, pohon yang sangat keramat tapi juga punya mitos kalau orang yang menyatakan cinta dibawah pohon itu bakal menikah dikemudian hari.

"Sakura dimana sih?" Ino mulai kesal karena lama menunggu.

"Sabar Ino-chan, kita juga tidak tahu apa Sakura bisa kabur dari penjagaan yang ketat seperti itu." Kata Temari menenangkan Ino.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anggota Hell Boys yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pilot helikopter. Temari tidak kaget bagaimana anggota Hell Boys bisa membuat Helipad darurat ditaman ini tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang Suna.

"Sakura sudah datang?" Sasuke berjalan ke arah anggota Heaven Girl.

"Jawabanya masih sama seperti 5 menit yang lalu kau bertanya Sasuke." Jawab Tenten kesal karena dari 5 menit sebelumnya dan sebelumnya Sasuke bertanya hal yang sama.

"Hahahaha... Teme kamu khawatir sama Sakura yah?" ejek Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar pejekkan mengeluarkan deathglare terbaikknya walau Sasuke tahu tidak aakn mempan untuk Naruto yang kelewatan baka.

'SRRRK'

Suarah aneh mulai terdengar membuat seluruhnya mulai waspada dengan bahaya yang akan datang. Mereka tetap waspada sampai melihat seseorang berambut pink meloncat dari pohon Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat orang itu mengarah ke arahnya segera mengelak, sedangkan Naruto sepertinya terlamabat menyadari orang itu memilih tempat nya berdiri sebagai tempat pendaratan.

'DHUAK'

Naruto terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi tengkurap dan di atas nya orang yang menimpahnya menjadikan punggungnya sebagai dudukkan pendaratan.

"Sa-sakura... menyingkir dari punggungku kamu berat." Naruto mencoba mendorong Sakura dari punggungnya.

"KAMU BILANG AKU APA TADI NARUTO," Sakura memandang Naruto dengan kesal, Naruto yang dipandang begitu ciut juga nyalinya. Siapa yang tidak tahu kekuatan Sakura yang mengerikan itu.

"Jidat kau dari mana saja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Kau pikir gampang apa kabur dari Swart Guardian, untung saja ada Gaara nii-chan yang menolongku kabur." Kata Sakura sambil berdiri dari punggung Naruto karena Naruto sudah mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Naruto-kun kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata kasihan melihat Naruto.

Temari, Ino, dan Tenten yang mendengar itu segera menarik Hinata jauh dari Naruto. Cukup ketua mereka saja yang mulai jatuh cinta dengan ketua Hell Boys jangan sampai anggota lainnya juga karena kalau mereka semua jadian kalau mereka bertemu bukannya ribut malah jadi pacaran.

"Jadi kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi kepada Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kita sudah bisa pergi dari 20 menit yang lalu kalau bukan karena seseorang yang terlambat." Sasuke berjalan ke arah Helikopter bersama anggota Hell Boys yang lain kecuali Naruto yang diseret oleh Shikamaru karena belum bisa berdiri.

"Ck, dasar ayam memnyebalkan." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Sudahlah Sakura kau bisa berkelahi dengan nya kalau masalah perjodohanmu beres." Kata Temari sambil berjalan ke arah helikopter. Sakura berjalan paling belakang sambil melamun dan tanpa sadar sebuah tali mengikat badannya.

"A-apa ini?" Sakura memberontak dari ikatan tali itu tapi bukannya lepas tali itu semakin mengikat kuat badannya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang bersama anggota yang lain dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Sakura terikat tali yang sepertinya sangat elastis tersebut.

"Sakura!" Seru mereka sambil berusaha melepaskan tali dari Sakura.

"Percuma kalian berusaha membuka ikatan itu. Yang ada kalian yang akan terikat juga." Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan tali-tali mulai mengikat bdan mereka kecuali badan Temari.

"Ck apa-apaan ini?" decak mereka bersamaan.

"Temari tolong lepaskan kami," Ino yang berdiri di samping Temari.

"KANKUROU.. AKU TAHU INI PASTI ULAHMU, KELUAR KAU DAN LEPASKAN MEREKA SEMUA." Temari berteriak sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa Temari nee-chan?" suara itu membuat Temari kehilangan kesabarannya dan dengan instingnya dia menuju sebuah pohon dan mematahkan nya dengan sekali tendangan dan seorang laki-laki berjaket hitam meloncat dari pohon yang tumbang itu.

"Insects found," kata Temari sambil menatap tajam orang itu.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

Hai2 Rin kembali..XD

Gomen baru lanjut ceritanya sekarang soalnya kemaren sibuk UAN, pas selesai UAN malah ketagihan main RP di Twitter jadi ceritanya terbengkalai. Gomen kalau chapter kali ini sedikit soalnya lagi nggak ada ide..:( Tapi Rin tetap akan melanjutkan cerita ini sampai akhir jadi mohon kritik nya soalnya udah lama nggak nulis. Akhir kata untuk para Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo.. Hallo… Kangen tidak sama Rin..XD *readers:nggak* **

**Gomen Rin publishnya lama lagi sibuk kuliah sekarang…T-T dan sekarang baru sempat ngetik. Oh iya Rin mau buka blog buat FF K-pop.. Ada yang Kpopers nggak disini? Yang biasnya anak SNSD dan anak EXO? Soalnya Rin buat blog itu share ff tentang salah satu pairing EXOShidae yang baru-baru ini Rin suka..XD Gimana-gimana? Kalau setuju inbok Rin di FB Rin yang ada di Profil ne..XD Dan untuk cerita ini bakal Rin lanjutkan secepatnya mumpung Rin lagi liburan semester dan sepertinya bentar lagi cerita ini bakal tamat*lempar-lempar bunga* Dan anggap aja cerita ini jadi hadiah buat kalian yang lagi ngerayain Valentine Day;)**

**Langsung aja…**

"**Hell Boys and Heaven Girl"**

**Disclaimer:**Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated:**T or T+

**Pairing**: SasuSaku dan empat pairing di lainnya.

**Genre:**Kali iniRomance and Friendship.

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kacau.**

**Chapter 11:**

Temari memandang mantap pada seorang didepannya atau lebih tepatnya dua sosok lelaki didepannya. Karena seorang lagi baru keluar dari persembunyiannya. Keduannya memandang Temari tanpa ekspresi.

"Heh, ternyata kalian 2 serangga yang menyelinap kesini. Kankuro, Shino," kata Temari memandang remeh keduanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu aneki, kau tidak berubah dari dulu tetap menyeramkan." Kankuro menatap Temari yang merupakan Kakak kandungnya.

"Aku anggap itu pujian darimu, Kankuro. Bisa kau lepaskan teman-temanku sekarang dari senjata anehmu itu, " perintah Temari.

"Tidak bisa, kami yang bertanggung jawab untuk membawa Sakura-san kembali. Ini sudah tugas kami sebagai anggota Swart Guardian," Shino menatap tajam Temari dari balik kaca matanya.

"Lagipula ini tali khusus yang ukurannya setipis benang buatan para jenius Suna untuk pertahanan Negara, dan kalian harus berbangga hati karena kalian yang pertama mencobanya." Kankuro menyeringai sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengutkan ikatan pada tubuh Sakura.

"Kau rupanya tidak bisa dipaksa dengan cara baik, walau kau adikku aku tidak segan menghancurkanmu sampai berkeping-keping."

Temari memperhitungkan cara untuk membebaskan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

'Walau sehebat apapun tali itu pasti ada kelemahannya, dan aku pernah mendengar tentang penelitian tali itu. Tali itu akan mudah terlepas apabila sang pengguna tidak berkonsentrasi, jadi aku harus membuat Kankuro kewalahan.' Pikir Temari.

Temari berlari menyerang Kankuro dan Shino secara frontal, fokus utamanya adalah membuat Kankuro kehilangan konsetrasinya. Walau ada Shino yang selalu melindungi Kankuro apabila Temari menemukan cela untuk menyerang Kankuro.

'Hhhh, ini membuang-buang staminaku. Aku tidak memperhitungkan Shino yang bertugas melindungi Kankuro, seandainya tali itu mempunyai batas waktu pemakaiannya. Aku hanya perlu mengulur-ulur waktu.' Tepat saat itu lah Temari teringat kalau benang itu hanya bisa bertahan 30 menit dan itu artinya sebentar lagi benang itu akan terlepas dari badan teman-temannya.

Dan benar saja tanpa mereka sadari benang-benang itu mulai terlepas, Temari yang sudah memperkirakan waktu terlepasnya benang segera menyerang Kankuro dan Shino kembali untuk menghalangi mereka untuk menangkap Sakura.

"KALIAN SEMUA PERGI SEKARANG. AKU AKAN MENAHAN MEREKA BERDUA," teriak Temari sambil menahan Kankuro dan Shino.

"Tapi.." Anggota Heaven Girls mau protes dengan keputusan yang diambil Temari. Mereka Tidak akan meninggalkan Temari apapun keadaannya.

"PERGI," Temari mendeathglare Heaven Girls. Dan saat itulah Shino mengambil kesempatan dan terlepas dari Temari dan berniat menyerang Sakura."

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah Sakura dan menahan serangan Shino.

"Sasuke," Sakura menatap tidak percaya kepada Sasuke yang berdiri tegak didepannya.

"Kau berani melukai gadisku, itu artinya kau sudah siap menemui ajalmu." Sasuke menatap tepat ke mata Shino yang terhalangi oleh kacamata, dan siapapun yang berada di taman itu bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang pekat pada tubuh Sasuke.

Shino seperti membatu pada gerakannya saat Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut. Bukan hanya Shino Kankuro yang ditahan oleh Temari pun bisa merasakan aura membunuh tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang, kalau kalian masih mau nyawa kalian selamat sekarang." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Temari biarkan saja mereka, sepertinya keinginan bertarung mereka sudah menghilang." Shikamaru berjalan kearah Temari dan menariknya pergi ke Helipad.

"Kita berangkat sekarang," perintah Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Tanpa melihat Kankuro dan Shino yang masih membatu ditempatnya. Hell Boys dan Heaven Girls memasuki Helicopter dan berangkat meninggalkan taman itu.

"Apa keluarga Uchiha semuanya beraura seperti itu? Aliran darahku serasa berhenti tadi." Kankuro melemas saat helicopter itu meninggalkan taman.

"Auranya mengingatkanku pada Mantan Ketua SWART GUARDIAN, Uchiha Itachi. Seharusnya kita mendengarkan perkataan Gaara-sama untuk mengawasi mereka dari jauh saja," kata Shino memandang langit.

"Yah sepertinya kita juga sedikit kelewatan sampai menyerang mereka," Kankuro tertawa.

"Kau yang kelewatan Kankuro, kenapa pakai acara menyerang mereka. Tugas kita hanya mengawasi mereka bisa meninggalkan Suna dengan selamat atau tidak. Kalau Gaara-sama tahu kita malah menghambat kepergian mereka bisa terlibat masalah kita." Shino menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah aku kan hanya mengetes kekuatan mereka, dan Gaara juga tidak akan tahu. Dan berhentilah menyeramahiku Shino," kata Kankuro berjalan meninggalkan Shino.

oOo

**SAKURA POV**

Aku memandang kota Suna dari atas Helicopter, disebelahku ada Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata. Sedangkan yang lainnya menggunakan Helicopter lainnya. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu kaget mereka mendapatkan Helicopter ini dari mana, partner bisnis keluarga kelima anggota Hell Boys berada di seluruh Negara di dunia jadi mudah bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan.

"Kita akan pergi ke Yunani menggunakan Helicopter?" Tanyaku tanpa sadar pada Sasuke.

"Heh.." Sasuke melihatku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa?"

"Sakura, pertanyaanmu itu.." Naruto memandangku sambil tertawa aneh.

"Bodoh sekali," Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"WTH..," tatapku sadis.

"Mana ada orang pintar yang mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh yang jawabannya tentu saja TIDAK. Kau pikir jarak Suna-Yunani dekat apa, kalau kita pakai Helicopter kita akan jatuh di laut, JIDAT. Sepertinya jidat mu ini bertambah lebar sampai kau jadi bodoh sekarang," Sasuke menunjuk jidatku sambil berevil smile ria.

"Aku hanya bertanya AYAM," jawabku kesal dan menjauhkan tangannya yang masih bertengger manis di jidatku.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertengkar dan mengejek satu sama lain seperti ini. Walaupun dia menjengkelkan tapi saat bertengkar seperti ini yang aku rindukan saat sedang bersamanya.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri dan sepertinya hal ini membuat Sasuke menatapku aneh. Seakan-akan dia ingin mengatakan aku sudah gila. Langsung aku menatapnya sadis dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke Hinata dan Naruto yang sepertinya sekarang mulai akrab.

"Mereka serasi kalau seperti itu," kataku pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kita lebih serasi dari mereka, Jidat," bisik Sasuke yang sukses membuatku membulatkan mata.

"Heh," hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan karena tidak tahu kenapa otakku mati seketika karena perkataannya tadi.

"Kita. Lebih. Serasi. Jidat." Sasuke mengulangi kembali perkataannya dan menekan setiap katanya sambil melihat kepadaku.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit, aku memundurkan kepalaku untuk menghindarinya. Tapi hanya sampai kaca jendela Helicopter kepalaku bisa mundur, dan posisi wajah Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Dan tidak sampai semenit bibirnya sudah mendarat indah dibibirku, dan tebak reaksi apa yang aku berikan. Aku malah menutup mataku dan tangan kiriku mencengkram bagian belakang bajunya. Dan sepertinya cepat atau lambat aku akan mengakui perasaanku kepadanya.

oOo

**SASUKE POV**

"Mereka serasi kalau seperti itu," kata Sakura pelan tapi masih terdengar olehku.

Dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah yang gadis pink ini lihat untuk mengetahui apa maksudnya, dan sepertinya aku mengerti karena aku melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol. Yah mereka memang serasi harus aku akui itu, Dobe yang hyperaktif dan cerewet dengan Hinata yang pemalu. Tapi mungkin pasangan Dobe-Hinata bisa dikalahkan kalau aku dan Sakura juga jadi pasangan. Ck, apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Kita lebih serasi dari mereka, Jidat," bisikku pelan tanpa sadar yang aku tahu masih bisa terdengar olehnya.

"Heh?" katanya singkat, sepertinya Sakura sangat terkejut dengan perkataanku. Dan kalau Sakura sudah dengar aku tidak mungkin menarik kembali perkataanku.

"Kita. Lebih. Serasi. Jidat." Aku mengulang kembali perkataanku dan sengaja menekan setiap kata yang aku ucapkan kali ini sambil memandang tepat di manik emerald indah gadis itu.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa ingin menciumnya dan aku merasakan tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya ke dekat Sakura yang langsung memundurkan kepalanya hingga ke jendela Helicopter. Wajahku sekarang tepat satu inchi dari wajahnya dan bisa kurasakan wangi cherry menguar dari tubuhnya, dan aku menghilangkan jarak diantara kami dengan menciumnya tepat di bibir pink Sakura. Aku sudah siap kalau dia akan mengamuk gara-gara ini dan tanpa pikir lagi melemparkanku dari Helicopter ini. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang Sakura malah menutup matanya dan tangan kirinya mencengkram bajuku sehingga aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tangannya.

"Oi Teme, kau sedang apa?" kata Naruto yang sepertinya curiga dengan posisiku yang terlihat memojokkan Sakura dan membuatku melepas ciumanku sejenak dan membiarkan Sakura mengambil nafas.

"Hn.. Aku sedang melihat pemandangan Dobe, badan Jidat ini terlalu besar jadi terpaksa aku sedikit menghimpitnya," kataku dengan nada dingin yang kubuat-buat, dan kulihat Sakura sudah memasang tampang cemberutnya gara-gara aku mengatainya besar.

Tidak kuperdulikan tampang cemberutnya dan menciumnya kembali, dan untunglah badan Sakura lebih pendek dariku sehingga Naruto tidak terlalu curiga.

Masih bisa kurasakan pandangan Naruto masih fokus kearahku, tapi aku tidak terlalu khawatir Naruto tidak mungkin menebak kami sedang berciuman kan.

oOo

**AUTHOR POV**

Naruto masih memandang utrid Sasuke yang katanya sedang melihat pemandangan. Dia agak curiga sedikit tapi berpikir lama-lama malah membuatnya sakit kepala. Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang Sasuke lihat dari jendela yang berada didekatnya.

"Na-naruto a-apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Hinata kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba menghimpitnya ke jendela.

"Aku mau lihat pemandangan apa yang Teme lihat sampai antusias begitu," kata Naruto dengan tangannya menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung merah padam. Karena tepat saat Hinata melihat Sasuke, Sasuke sedang mencium pipi Sakura dan kemudian mencium bibir Sakura.

"Wah… Keren.. Iya kan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat pemandangan berbagai bunga yang sedang tumbuh mekar di daerah yang mereka lewati.

"E-eh.. I-iya.." Hinata tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hinata kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Naruto yang sepertinya sadar perubahan warna wajah Hinata.

"Ti-tidak.. Eh, Na-naruto tahu tidak ini taman bunga milik keluarga Ino." Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Heh? Benarkah? Waw.. Ini keren nanti aku minta Ino untuk menata kebun dirumahku seperti ini supaya Kaa-san senang..," Naruto mulai berbicara panjang lebar.

Hinata bersyukur Naruto mudah dialihkan pembicaraannya, dan untuk terakhir kalinya Hinata melihat kearah SasuSaku sambil tersenyum sebelum memfokuskan pendengarannya kepada Naruto.

oOo

Helicopter mendarat di Helipad yang berada di salah satu gunung tertinggi di Suna yang tepat berada di perbatasan Suna. Semuanya turun dari Helicopter, NaruHina turun dari Helicopter dengan Naruto yang sepertinya masih bercerita kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke turun duluan dan kemudian menggendong Sakura dengan Bridal Style ketika Sakura akan turun. Hal itu sontak membuat semuanya yang ada disana kecuali Hinata memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Ti-Tidak.. Hanya kaget saja, Sakura kau sakit?" Tanya mereka semua bersamaan.

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang istirahat." Kata Sakura

"Dia mabuk udara," Sasuke menambahkan.

Semuanya melihat kearah Sasuke sejenak. Dan Sasuke yang malas melihat tatapan aneh anggotanya dan anggota Sakura berjalan meninggalkan mereka di Helipad dan membawa Sakura ke castle yang sepertinya berumur ribuan tahun dan merupakan satu-satunya bangunan di gunung itu.

"Sakura.. Mabuk udara? Itu keajaiban.. Perasaanku sakura tidak pernah mabuk udara waktu dulu kita mengajaknya tur 3 hari keliling Negara Suna dengan Helicopter," kata Ino ekspresi kaget masih terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Mungkin Sakura belum makan makanya dia mabuk udara," Neji mengemukakan pendapatnya. Dan anggota Hell Boys juga berpikir demikian.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam untuk istirahat, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan pergi menggunakan jet pribadi milik Sai.. hoamm.." Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Helipad bersama anggota Hell Boys yang lainnya.

Anggota Heaven Girls yang melihat anggota Hell Boys sudah pergi mulai mengelilingi Hinata. Hinata yang dikelilingi begitu hanya pasrah, dan Hinata jamin Temari, Ino dan Tenten akan menanyakan kenapa Sakura sampai begitu.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Sakura?" Tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi.

"Se-sebenarnya.." Hinata menandang ketiga temannya tersebut dengan gugup tapi pada akhirnya dia menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Dan ekspresi Ino, Temari dan Tenten adalah menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan saking kagetnya mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Serius?" Tenten memandang Hinata tidak percaya.

"Serius ten, itu yang aku lihat," kata Hinata pasti.

"Oh My God, Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku tidak percaya mereka.." Temari geleng-geleng kepala.

"Wah, coba aku yang disana aku foto mereka buat kenang-kenangan," kata Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Mulai deh Ino," kata Temari, Hinata, dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Peace," Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"OI, KALIAN MAU BERAPA LAMA LAGI DI HELIPAD?" Teriak Sai dari balkon castle tua itu. Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten bergegas masuk kedalam castle itu.

oOo

Castle itu seperti dibawa langsung dari zaman pertengahan karena hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lilin. Dan banyak patung besi terdapat disana.

"Ya ampun, kita seperti masuk ke tempat syuting film horror." Ino memandang dan melihat barang-barang disekelilingnya.

"Gomen tempat ini sedikit mengerikan, tapi kakekku menyukai castle ini karena aura mengerikannya." Sai muncul tiba-tiba dan berdiri di tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 1 dengan lantai 2.

"Kakekmu?" Tanya Tenten

"Iya kakekku, Danzo. Dia dulunya anggota militer Konoha yang bertugas di Suna. Dia menemukan castle ini ketika membantu keluarga Yamanaka mengurus taman bunga raksasa mereka. Dan sebagai tanda terima kasih dari keluarga Yamanaka mereka memberikan castle ini untuk kakekku. Dan kakekku menjadikan castle ini villa. Kau pasti tidak tahu soal ini kan putri Yamanaka?" Tanya Sai memandang Ino.

"Tentu, orang tuaku tidak pernah bercerita tentang castle ini. Tapi mereka pernah menyeritakan tentang Danzo Jii-san yang katanya sangat membantu mereka mewujudkan taman bunga disini. Dan aku pernah bertemu dengan Danzo Jii-san ketika aku waktu kecil dan dia bercerita tentang cucu laki-laki satu-satunya. Tidak kusangka cucu Danzo jii-san itu kau, Sai." Kata Ino.

"Bisa tidak kalian berdua jangan bicara hal yang kami tidak mengerti?" Tanya Temari malas karena Ino dan Sai berbicara tentang orang yang bernama Danzo yang tentu Temari, Tenten dan Hinata tidak kenal.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita keruang bawah tanah. Yang lainnya sudah menunggu disana untuk membicarakan soal keberangkatan kita besok." Sai berbalik menaiki tangga.

"Sakura?" Hinata mau bertanya tentang keadaan Sakura.

"Ketua kalian baik-baik saja, dia sudah sembuh setelah meminum teh." Kata Sai pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan dibuntuti oleh Ino dan yang lainnya.

oOo

Sakura menyadarkan punggungnya dikursi yang berada di ruangan bawah tanah yang katanya milik Kakek Sai. Gara-gara Sasuke yang mengatakan dirinya mabuk udara, Sakura dipaksa minum obat. Padahal dia hanya lemas saja gara-gara otot-ototnya tidak mau bekerja gara-gara ciuman singkat Sasuke.

"Sakura, sudah sembuh sakitnya?" Ino tiba-tiba muncul dan mulai tersenyum aneh kepada Sakura.

"Sudah, hanya pusing saja sekarang." Jawab Sakura malas.

"Pasti tadi terlalu menikmati pemandangan sampai kau mabuk udara begitu," kata Tenten sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Sakura yang otaknya belum berjalan sebagaimana mestinya hanya mengangguk saja dan anggukannya disambut tawa keempat temannya itu.

"Kalian kalau mau bergosip nanti saja, sekarang kami mau menjelaskan hal penting." Neji menatap kelima gadis itu dengan pandangan bosan.

Akhirnya Temari, Tenten, Ino dan Hinata duduk di kursi yang masih kosong diruangan itu. Dan tiba-tiba dinding batu tepat dibelakang Neji mulai bergeser dan digantikan dengan monitor layar datar ukuran besar yang menampilkan peta dunia.

"Baik kita mulai rapat ini, " Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri disebelah Neji.

"Kami sudah meminta bantuan Kakek Sai yang mempunyai akses di departemen pertahanan dan meminta data tempat Kakak pertama Sakura berada. Dan menurut hasil yang kami temukan Kakak Sakura tidak berada di Yunani tapi berada di sebuah pulau pribadi yang dilindungi karena perusahaan yang dijalankan oleh Kakak Sakura, Sasori yaitu menyalurkan calon-calon anggota kemiliteran dunia. Dan pulau itu menjadi tempat latihan mereka. Kalau kita menggunaka jet pribadi dari sini mungkin akan memakan waktu 12 jam, jadi siapakan diri kalian untuk perjalanan panjang besok. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat Sakura menunjuk tangan.

"Silahkan, apa pertanyaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa nama pulau itu?"

"Akatsuki island," Jawab Sasuke singkat dan menunjukkan gambaran pulau tersebut di monitor.

Gambaran dimonitor membuat Heaven Girls kaget, pulau itu entah kenapa terasa sangat menakutkan dan melihatnya saja membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Akatsuki island entah kenapa terlihat seperti pulau kematian dari pada pulau untuk pelatihan tentara.

"Kalian takut?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau takut, biar kami saja yang pergi. Kami lebih berani dari kalian," kata Naruto sambil tertawa padahal dia sama juga takutnya.

"Kami tidak takut, ayo pergi ke pulau itu dan temukan kakakku dan selesaikan masalah perjodohanku. Setelah itu baru kita bertanding dan mengurus pesta dansa sekolah kita." Kata Sakura dengan nada dingin.

Anggota Heaven Girls yang lainnya menatap Sakura, aura Sakura sekarang mulai terasa sama dengan Sasuke. Gelap dan menakutkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat besok jam 3 pagi. Tidak ada kata terlambat, kamar kalian bisa kalian tanyakan pada penjaga castle ini." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama anggota Hell Boys yang lainnya termasuk Shikamaru yang dari tadi tertidur dikursinya.

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke sejenak dan menutup mata.

"Kita juga istirahat, besok akan jadi hari yang panjang," kata Sakura memberikan perintah.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kita tunggu saja Chapter berikutnya…XD*Dilempar readers*

**TBC**

**Gimana-gimana ceritanya? Hancur? Nggak nyambung? Aneh? Gomen ne soalnya otak Rin lagi aneh makanya jadi aneh nih ff…XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW Oke..;)**


End file.
